


There, all is order and beauty, luxury, peace and pleasure

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nicolas Cage's movie, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Spanking, Stargazing, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Kuroo is studying for a big exam, he and Kenma don't fuck anymore, they ask their friends for help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 156
Kudos: 600





	1. Chapter 1 : Of Hyacinth and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> First of, this fic is inspired by one of Mookie000's drawings (https://twitter.com/mookie000), please go check their art, it will clean your soul.
> 
> Then, this was kind of inspired by "L'invitation au voyage" by Charles Beaudelaire. It's not the whole fic, I'm not gonna make the boys travel to Holland, don't worry. The title is just what it is because Baudelaire is french and I'm french so I figured it could be a nice hint about where I'm from. 
> 
> I have to thank Madeline, Eliot, Darby and Radi for their immeasurable help on this. (Seriously guys you're the best, I owe you so much!)

When Bokuto opened the door of his apartment, all he had the time to see was a tuft of blond and brown hair darting towards him. Next thing he knew, his lips were trapped in a passionate kiss.

He looked down and saw that the foreign mouth belongs to his best friend's boyfriend: Kenma.  
“I've missed you…” The shorter man said in a lewd way while leaning back. His eyes were all hazy and his cheeks were red.

“Please, Kenma, could you wait till we explain everything?”

Bokuto looked behind the blonde still hanging on his neck and saw Kuroo, aforementioned best friend, with a defeated look on his face. Kuroo had dark circles under his eyes and was carrying a big travel bag.

Kenma was biting his lower lip: playing with it like it was some sort of candy.

“I'm happy to see you too Kenma, but… um... your boyfriend is just behind you, you know.” Bokuto managed to say, despite still being encaged in an impromptu embrace.

Kuroo sighed. “I'm sorry, Bo.” Turning to Kenma, he blurted out, “Kenma, would you stop that please?” He sounded irritated, but not as upset as he should be considering his boyfriend was making out with another man right in front of him.

Kenma unhooked his arms from around Bokuto's neck and stepped back. “Fine,” he mumbled, while Bokuto, confused, stepped to the side to let them in his apartment.

They both stepped in, Bokuto closed the door and followed them. Kuroo let the big bag fall from his shoulder, headed towards the living room, and plopped onto the couch as if he'd been living there forever.

Walking around the coffee table to face them, he said, “Can you tell me what is happening?” with a glance at Kenma. He crossed his arms across his chest . “Are you two alright?”

Kuroo looked terrible.

His best friend had always been in good shape; usually, he was tall, lean and muscular. But now, his golden skin had become grayish, his dark crazy bed hair was all flat, and he seemed to have lost some weight. He looked like an old and wet stray cat from the street. He seemed exhausted. He seemed... sad?

“Ah... Well, you see, I have my exam coming up and I'm studying more than ever…” Right, his exam. Kuroo was studying to become a lab criminologist, which was a very hard profession to get into. In order to be able to even enter the formation, you had to pass a national exam, and only a few people were admitted each session. The next session was in a month, and Kuroo had been working like crazy to get in. “And you see, I'm not very... uh, available for Kenma nowadays.”

“Kuro just tell him.” Commanded Kenma irritated.

Something was fishy. Bokuto knew his best friend. He knew he wouldn't be here, in his living room, a month before his big exam just to pay a visit. And Kenma acting like this was definitely out of character for him. Usually he was more quiet, always playing games on his phone.

“I've been neglecting him.” Kuroo continued scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. “And since he's working from home, he misses being with people, being touched…”

“We don't have sex anymore,” Kenma blurted out. “It's been weeks now.” The boy looked upset, on the verge of tears. “He's always studying. We haven't even had a meal together for days.” His voice was hoarse and broken.

Kuroo darted forwards to hug his boyfriend. “I'm sorry kitten. Please don't be mad. Everything will be alright.” There was panic in his tone.

Kenma was shorter than Kuroo. His hair was dyed, but only partially. He didn't care to touch up his roots, so he eventually ended up with a two toned hair style. His big golden eyes were looking sideways. His face resting against Kuroo's chest scrunched up into a pout. He seemed to be fighting the urge to cry. Bokuto had never seen his friend in such a state of frustration.

“What he says is true. I'm there, but I barely leave my desk. That damn test is hard, you know, and I don't have the background usually required to pass, so I have to work twice as hard as everyone else.” Kuroo's hand gently stroked Kenma's hair. “That's why we came to see you today. We, and I insist on the we, we would really appreciate it if you could... take care of Kenma.”

Bokuto's arms fell at his side, he looked at them with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend came all the way here to ask him to fuck his boyfriend. Just like that.

“I'm not asking you to just fuck Kenma,” said Kuroo as if he'd heard Bokuto's thoughts.  
“Well, if you could I know he’d be glad, but I'm also asking you to take care of him during the month to come. I'd really appreciate it if he could stay with you and Akaashi, that way he will not be so lonely. In a month everything will be like what it was before, I promise.”

Bokuto, usually so vocal and expressive, was for once reduced to complete silence, dumbfounded.

“We trust you, Bokuto. These past few weeks have been a nightmare. For both of us. Our  
schedules don't mix well anymore, we don't even have the time to talk, and when we do it’s just to fight! The environment at home is stifling…Because of me Kenma is miserable... I love him Bo, I want him to be happy.”

Seeing Bokuto’s puzzled face, Kenma intervened: “It's like living with a roommate you never see.” He sighed, “It's not healthy. But I understand what Kuroo is going through, and I don't want to distract him, because it's very important for him so it is for me as well. I love him. And that's why we thought about this solution, if you agree, of course.”

Kuroo and Kenma had known each other forever, since they were little kids. They were best friends before being lovers. They never left each other's side for so long... Therefore Bokuto knew that what they were asking right now had been thought through, and that they wouldn't ask if they weren't desperate.

“Let me get this clear, please.” Bokuto wanted to be sure he understood all the  
implications of what they were asking. “You both decided it would be for the best if Kenma comes to live with me and Akaashi until Kuroo passes his exam. And you thought that along the way I could be... what, his surrogate boyfriend?”

“Exactly,” they both answered at the same time.

Oh, boy. What was that? What was happening? How could his best friend be standing in front of him, asking him to fuck his boyfriend? It was the weirdest situation he had ever been in. And he was counting that one night, when he ended up on the stage of a cheap drag cabaret because as a, very well impersonated, but way too tall, Babra Streisand had said later: “Well I’m sorry honey, but you do kinda look like Judi Dench.” And It was true, he kind of did. With his gray and black hair straightened up, his piercing eyes (though his were golden), and his high eyebrows. Let’s say it was an honest mistake.

Maybe the weirdest thing here was that Kuroo seemed almost enthusiastic about it. He wanted it to happen. Was it like a kink or something ? Him being at home, torturing himself by studying his ass off, while his boyfriend was getting fucked and he couldn’t do anything about it. And when he’d come back home it would be “Look who's been bad. Come here for your punishment.”... It definitely could be something like that.

But Kenma looked miserable. And Kuroo did have a big examination coming up. But it seemed to bring them towards a very dangerous path. How could Kuroo be that trusting?

“Kuroo, I’m not sure it’s the right thing to do here… I don’t want you to hate me, because you’re imagining what I’m doing with Kenma. Besides, it won’t help you to focus on your exam.”

“Bo…” A frustrated whine escaped his best friend’s mouth, “Listen carefully to what I’m saying.” He faced him, his eyes heavy on Bokuto’s. “I love you, bro. I know you love Kenma. That’s all it takes for me to trust you. But if you need a comparison… Let’s say you’re with Kenma on the street, and you see this brand new restaurant, and you’re dying to try it, right? But you can’t reach me because I’m unavailable, or, you know, studying.” He said with a sad smile. “So you go to that restaurant, to try the food and the wines. You two have a very good time, everything’s perfect. Well, when you come back to drop off Kenma, I wouldn’t be mad. I’d be a little bit annoyed that I wouldn’t have been able to go with you, yes, but I’d be happy you had a good time, and that Kenma had a good time as well. We still could go back to that restaurant together another day. In the end what matters to me is that you both had a good time together. How could I be jealous?”

Damn the man was good. Too bad he wasn’t trying for law school: he’d certainly get in without a doubt.

“Now, imagine you’re at my place, playing a match or something and Kenma’s going to that restaurant with Akaashi. You wouldn’t be jealous they’d have a good time right?”

Oh boy, Akaashi. How could he forget about Akaashi?? Was it the soft lips of Kenma against his own that made his brain erase his crush so easily from existence? Did he miss sex that much? Kuroo didn’t mention Akaashi randomly. He knew Bokuto had a crush on his roommate, ever since years before they were even roommates.

Akaashi was gorgeous. Anyone who ever had the chance to lay eyes on him was granted with the invaluable privilege of catching a glance at the most attractive person on the surface of the planet. It was just how it was. Like a force of nature. A law of physics. He was a prince: no, a god. His eyes were the color of the tumultuous stormy nights of August. His head was crowned by dark coal wispy hair. He had the face of an angel but could kill you in one gaze. He was soft and hard, warm and cold, smooth and rough, all at the same time.

And Bokuto was definitely and irremediably biased on his account.

Kuroo, being aware of Bokuto’s disproportionate adoration for the guy, wanted to make him relate to the situation. If he was in his place, he would certainly do the same for Akaashi. The guy deserved the best he could ever offer, even if it meant sleeping with his best friend. Kuroo simply felt the same for Kenma.

But Akaashi? How would he feel about this mess? All Bokuto knew was that the guy had never been into relationships, affection, or the lovey-dovey stuff. He knew it because he never witnessed him bring someone back to the apartment, and they never talked about those things. It was one of the reasons Bokuto wouldn’t make a move on him. It was killing him, to be honest. Bokuto wasn’t that into sex, but living with the beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent… cold Akaashi, was a torture sometimes. And he had no way to release the pressure except some jerking off sessions in the shower from time to time.

If that wasn’t a good reason enough to accept the deal… He would just have to be extra careful around Akaashi.

Bokuto has never been much of a thinker anyway; he always preferred acting first, asking questions later. And he didn't plan on changing it today. “Alright! I'll do it!” His friends needed him and he was going to help them. Nothing bad could happen, right?

Kuroo gasped with enthusiasm. He seemed happy but surprised that his friend agreed that easily, but honestly Bokuto would do anything for them. “You'll do it? Really?”

“Well yes, you guys need me so I figured why not. Plus, I always wondered what it would be to date Kenma anyway,” he added with a mischievous grin.

Kuroo took two long strides and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thanks so much bro, you have no idea how much we were hoping for you to say yes!” Kuroo looked him intensely in the eyes, still holding him firmly, “And as far as sex, honestly, do as you want, it's between you and Kenma I won't be jealous - I mean I will be, a little, but just because I'll be stuck at home studying without being able to join the party.” Kuroo winked and pressed a kiss against his forehead before letting him go. “I've got to go now, I really should get back to work. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, but you and Kenma could discuss arrangements between the two of you.” He kissed Kenma on the lips gently. “I'll talk to you later on the phone.”

Kuroo was heading for the door when he stopped midway. He turned again toward them, and with a solemn tone, he said, “Thank you Bo. And again, don't worry, I trust you.” Kuroo walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, letting a silence fall into the room.  
Bokuto looked at Kenma. Everything went so fast; he wasn't even sure it really happened. The smaller boy was looking back at him from under his long lashes. His eyes were wide, his look expectant.

“So…” Bokuto began.

“So…” Kenma said.

“I think we should discuss how we're gonna handle the situation, as Kuroo suggested…”

Bokuto was embarrassed. It'd been a long time since he'd been anyone's boyfriend. He wasn't sure how Kenma and Kuroo were expecting him to proceed.

But Kenma apparently had no time for his questioning. He came toward Bokuto and pressed his small body against his. Bokuto didn't move while Kenma hooked his arms around his neck, still looking at him intensely.

“Listen, Koutarou. If you don't want to, just say it, and we won't. But now, I really, really want to be fucked. Can we talk later?”

Bokuto's blood suddenly ran cold. He wasn't expecting so much bluntness coming from his  
friend, who tended to usually be more subtle and chaste: well, at least that he knew of.

“No! I mean yes, I wouldn't mind!” Bokuto stuttered, “I-I mean... Of course I would like to help if you... you need…”

“Perfect.” Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, Kenma let go of his neck, grabbed his wrist and began to lead him toward the bedroom. Though, halfway, he stopped and looked at him over his shoulder, “By the way, where is Akaashi?”

“H-he went to run some errands. H-he should be here soon though.”

“Alright. We’ll fill him in with the details when he gets back.” Then Kenma resumed leading them to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

When he heard the knock on the door earlier, Bokuto didn't expect that, not even twenty  
minutes later, he would end up watching his best friend's boyfriend lying back on his bed, fingering himself, knees spread out, panting and moaning, looking completely and utterly wrecked.

The boy glanced up at Bokuto with intense eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead. Bokuto  
couldn’t look away. His pants began to feel uncomfortably tight, but he didn't want to move out of fear of spoiling the moment. He still was very taken aback by the whole situation, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. The show in front of him was astonishing.

“I'm ready,” Kenma breathed out, and Bokuto jolted, as if torn from a distant dream.

“Oh! Alright, let me just…”

Bokuto started to unbuckle his pants. He almost tripped over one of the legs, but managed to get rid of them and tossed them on the floor. Kenma laughed softly, and Bokuto hoped it wasn't because of his clumsiness. (It was.)

His cock was already very hard just from looking at Kenma preparing himself. He put on the  
condom as fast as he could, then hopped on the bed, kneeling between Kenma's legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube staying on the nightstand, poured a generous amount in his hand, then smeared it all around his penis. He was still hesitant, but in a quick movement Kenma grabbed his shaft with one hand, aligning his entrance to Bokuto's cock.

“Please, Koutarou, fuck me. Now.”

The commanding tone went directly to Bokuto's groin and something disconnected in his brain. He leant forward, and they both groaned loudly as he began to press his member into Kenma.

The boy was clenching hard around him. Slowly, but surely, he pushed further into him.  
Bokuto looked down at his dick disappearing into Kenma and thought that he was very, very  
lucky. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to fuck your best friend's  
boyfriend. But here he was, deepball into Kenma, panting and groaning like a beast.

“Fuck, Kou! Yes! Finally!” Kenma shouted, eyes screwing shut.

Bokuto was surprised by the sudden exclamation of relief the boy showed. His friend was apparently more frustrated than he thought. He paused, waiting for him to adjust around the intrusion, but Kenma wasn't in the mood for safe plays.

“Move please, Koutarou!”

So he moved. The first thrust was slow. If he’d had the nerve, he would have kept up this pace. He would have teased Kenma until he'd begged. But for Bokuto as well, it had been a long time since he had been in bed with someone. He also had his fair share of frustrations.  
He withdrew almost entirely from Kenma before slamming back down hard into him. Kenma cried out and Bokuto immediately wanted to hear that sound again. His head was light and giddy. He didn't realise it before, but he needed this. His whole body was begging for those sensations long forgotten. He quickened the pace, his hips rocking hard now, each thrust burying his dick deeper and deeper into the warmth of his friend.

Kenma was a whining mess. Little sounds escaping from his small mouth, eyes still shut as he was taking all of Bokuto. He watched Kenma abandoning himself. His head whipped back and his mouth opened, spilling nonsense.

“Yes ! Kou! Harder! I'm gonna—hnn—I'm…”

Kenma's eyes shot open and his whole body tensed up as he came, cursing and crying out  
Bokuto's name. His cock spilled cum across his flushed chest, already covered in sweat.  
Bokuto looked down at the mess he’d just created and found it absolutely ravishing. He couldn't take it anymore. With a final thrust, he came, hard, with a high pitched groan, losing his breath.

It felt amazing. It was precipitated, spontaneous but also intense and delightful.

He was dizzy with pleasure, and when he came back to his senses, Kenma grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly. It was all tongue and teeth, sucking and biting, wet and warm. Still out of breath from his recent performance, Bokuto parted away.

“Mmph— Wait! I need to breathe.” Bokuto gasped for air.

Kenma was looking at him with those intense golden eyes, waiting patiently for him to recover.

Bokuto was embarrassed, he felt strangely uneasy under Kenma's gaze. He looked sideways “So how was it? Do you feel better now?” He asked.

Kenma bit his lower lip and as an answer, leaned his head up and kissed him again, gently this time. It was soft and sweet and Bokuto melted into the kiss, moaning at the kind attention. And they kissed like that, for several minutes, slowly and lazily, both contented and alleviated.

Akaashi was opening the door of his and Bokuto's flat when he heard a loud cry coming from inside. Panicked, he darted into the apartment before realising the sound came from Bokuto's bedroom.

“Yes! Kou! Harder! I'm gonna—hnn—I'm…”

Was that Kenma's voice? And what was he saying?

When he heard a loud and barely human groan, it hit him. What he was hearing was sex noises.

Bokuto was having sex. Bokuto was having loud sex in his room with someone. And his first thought was: Someone who's not me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaeri Akaashi-san I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hazy Suns

Akaashi never thought it could happen. He never thought Bokuto would ever bring someone  
home: at least he didn't want it to be true. But it was delusional to hope that Bokuto would stay single forever. The guy was insanely handsome and had godlike features. He was kind and joyful. He was literally a people magnet. Every person he met was irremediably drawn to him; he was a force of nature in that sense. So of course Akaashi had been desperately pining over him for years now.

It started in high school, they met at volleyball club. At first, he always told himself it was only healthy admiration for the wonderful athlete Bokuto was. He was looking up to him more like a rival or a goal to reach. And then growing up, hormones doing their job, and their late and heated volleyball trainings made Akaashi realise he was more attracted to his captain's crotch than his spikes. At first, it was all about sex. How he wanted to slide his fingers under those long thigh contention sleeves, pull them down, and lick his way up, till the rim of his gym shorts, tasting his sweat with his tongue. But soon, the late trainings ended with intimate walks home together: talking about everything and nothing, sharing their deepest thoughts and wildest dreams, the stars for only witnesses. Akaashi had been madly in love with him since then.

Two and a half years later, when Bokuto asked him to move in together, for college, he said yes in a heartbeat, not caring about the difficulties it could bring. But here he was, putting his  
groceries away in their kitchen, to the sound of Bokuto's sex aftercare. His heart was aching, and the only thing he could hope for now was that the person Bokuto invited in, was only a fling, a one time thing, and that Akaashi would never have to hear them again.

Of course he wasn't counting on the fact that the said “fling” was one of his dearest  
friends Kenma Kozume, who was currently standing in his living room wearing what seemed like one of Bokuto's shirts as his sole outfit.

“Keiji, you're here,” Kenma said as a salutation in his usual quiet voice as everything was normal.

Akaashi stared at him with wide eyes, the bag of pasta he was previously putting away, still in his hand. The boy went to the duffle bag on the floor and started to dig through it. He pulled off a pair of pants from it and put them on without another glance at the man still staring at him, groceries in hand.

“Kenma?” Bokuto called, just before stepping out from the bedroom into the living room in his turn. “Oh hey Kaashi, you're here!” He sounded truly happy to see him. It made Akaashi's heart sore.

In a different context, Akaashi would have been pleased to find his crush in his living room,  
beaming at him, wearing nothing except his underwear. But his hair was tousled and his skin  
was flushed. There were no doubts about what was happening between them in Bokuto’s bedroom.

Something broke in his mind. Without knowing it, he dropped the pasta package which broke, hitting the floor, spilling its contents all over the place.

“Oh shucks!” Bokuto immediately jumped out from where he was and kneeled at Akaashi's feet to clean up the mess. “Let me help you with that.”

Kenma, who was now sitting on the couch, looked at him, head tilted, eyes half hidden behind the long locks of his hair, as if something had caught his interest.

Akaashi took a second to compose himself, trying to put on a poker face. When Bokuto finished cleaning up the mess, he got up on his feet, still beaming, and put a hand on Akaashi's shoulder, but Akaashi jerked out from under his touch and stepped back.

Kenma hummed to get their attention. “Bokuto, I think Akaashi heard us. Maybe we should talk to him and explain our little arrangement. Don't you think?”

“Oh man! Kaashi, you heard? Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry! I wasn't planning for you to hear, but  
everything went so fast.” His roommate sounded undeniably panicked. “Kuroo came in with Kenma earlier, and they asked me to be Kenma's surrogate boyfriend for a while. So I thought, why not, you know. But then... then…”

“Bokuto-san, calm down, please.” The words were polite but the tone he used was harsher than he would have liked. Akaashi made sure to soften his voice then, continued, “You said Kuroo was here earlier? I'm sorry I missed his visit.” Akaashi was always considered poised and calm, and he couldn't give up his facade in front of them. Not now. “What is this arrangement you're talking about?”

But Akaashi had heard. Oh, he’d heard damn well. He didn't understand what it exactly meant yet, but he perfectly heard the words “surrogate” and “boyfriend” escaping from Bokuto's blabbering mouth. His heart started racing.  
With the same feigned composure, he walked around the kitchen counter and went to join Kenma on the couch. His blood was boiling in his veins. He just witnessed the guy he’d been pining over for three long years, having sex with one of his best friends. He was pissed, disappointed, upset. But he had to keep control. He wasn't going to lose it in front of them. Not in front of Kenma, at least. He looked at the blonde and waited for further explanation.

Bokuto joined them in the living room, but stayed upright, fidgeting and rocking back and forth on his toes, obviously uneasy.

Kenma spoke first.“You know Kuroo has his big examination in a month.” It wasn't a  
question but an affirmation. “He's studying a lot, and he doesn't have time for me anymore. So he and I thought about asking our friends we trust to help with the situation. Kuroo needs to have some peace at home to study and I need... occupations.”

Ah... Here was Kenma's biggest struggles and insecurities. Admitting he needed help was  
one thing. Saying he needed affection was another. And Akaashi knew that.

“Occupations? As in sex?” Akaashi wasn’t the jealous type, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Couldn't you have used sex toys for a month?”

He didn't understand why Kenma (and Kuroo apparently) had to come search for Bokuto's help with this matter. In fact, Akaashi suspected that they knew about the feelings he had for the guy. So why?

“Why is it that you need Bokuto that much, to what? Get off?” Akaashi was reckless here, but his tone didn't let anything show. But then the boy looked up at him, and in an instant Akaashi regretted his words. Kenma looked hurt, way more than he should be.

How dare he? Akaashi was the one in pain here, and he had every right to be. So why did Kenma look at him like he just slapped him in the face? Something was off.

“Hey Kaashi!” Bokuto jumped in the conversation, obviously sensing his discomfort. “How would you feel if your boyfriend hadn't touched you in weeks, eh?”

Bokuto, poor thing, didn't realise how much his words made Akaashi cringe. It's been a long  
time since Akaashi hadn't been touched, months... years maybe.

“Listen, it's just a month. We'll keep Kenma with us. He'll sleep with me if you don't want him on the couch.” _Oh gods please no_. “I'll be his fake boyfriend. You have nothing to worry about.”

Bokuto was smiling like a child now, and, despite the situation, Akaashi found it very endearing. “Look, there's no harm done here. I'm okay with it. I haven’t had a significant other for a while. It'll be great to be spared some affection for once.”

Akaashi was losing it. He wanted to yell and cry. To tell him that he was here, that he could give him all the affection he needed.

“I'm sorry to barge into your life like this, Keiji.” Kenma said looking at his hands. “But, hm… I really, really need some affection as well. And if you're willing to deal with me here, I can assure you that Kuroo and I will be very relieved. And…” Kenma finally looked him in the eyes, “As for Koutarou, I trust you Keiji.”

What did that mean? Akaashi was surprised by the sudden change in Kenma's tone. He  
seemed weak, frail, and Akaashi fought the need to take him in his arms and pet his hair.

Their story was hard to believe, even though Kenma seemed sincere in his request. Even if Akaashi was still jealous about his crush being stolen away from him, the man wasn't really his in the first place. The truth was, he’d never confessed to Bokuto, he never told anyone he had feelings for the guy, therefore he had no rights refusing something he had no real power over.

But something about the situation made Akaashi twitch. He could swear Kenma didn't say he specifically needed Bokuto. Actually, he didn't really mention him. He asked if he was willing to deal with him. Was he asking for both of their help?

“Alright, you can stay here, of course. I wouldn't throw you out, you know that.” Akaashi got up, wanting this weird conversation to be over already. “Plus it could be fun to have you here. Who knows…”

Bokuto throw himself at him wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist vibrating with  
excitement. “Oh Kaashi ! We can keep him, for real?”

Akaashi snorts at the comparison, as if Kenma was a stray cat they’d found in the street. How cute. “Yeah, yeah, we can keep him. Now go put some clothes on, please.”

Bokuto laughed, and planted a kiss on Akaashi's head before letting go and heading  
towards his room. Akaashi watched him disappear through the door.

“You know... He really likes you.”

Kenma's voice brought him back on earth, “I know.” He turned towards the boy, “Kenma...  
You didn't mention Bokuto earlier, not even once.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“When you discussed it with Kuroo, did you decide to specifically ask for Bokuto's help?”

“No. We didn’t.”

“What was exactly the solution you came up with?”

“We agreed on asking our friends for help.”

“Friends... right.”

Once Bokuto came back, Akaashi proposed to make them dinner, not pasta obviously, while Bokuto and Kenma chose a movie to watch. Bokuto ended up choosing the movie. It was an action movie about giant robots and aliens, but it was actually very good. Bokuto was amazing in the sense that his tastes were very eclectic. He liked all sorts of things; but when he told you something was good and that you were gonna like it, he was often right.

After they ate, they ended up, the three of them, on the couch, in a tangled mess of limbs,  
Kenma in the middle. They were covered by one very large blanket. It was warm and snuggly. It felt strangely domestic, way more than when Akaashi and Bokuto were alone. Akaashi had never been the touchy kind. Bokuto on the other hand was very handsy, at least with his close friends. He always had kind touches for them. A hand on Kuroo's shoulder to ask if everything's alright, hands on Akaashi's hips while passing by behind him while he was cooking, a pat on Kenma's head... Akaashi loved and hated it. Bokuto's hands always felt like fire on him: warm at first, but soon burning. This was different. In a good way, he thought. He had no problem being close to Kenma. They’d been friends for several years now. They respected each other deeply. And their matching personalities made them comfortable with one another. When Bokuto and Kuroo were at their dorkiest they still could count on each other for support. It was a very sweet friendship, based on their mutual love for quietude and serenity.

Akaashi was beginning to think that this whole arrangement couldn’t be that bad after all, but one dark spot remained: his crush on Bokuto. He wanted him. He wanted the guy so badly he didn't know if he would be able to give Kenma what he was searching for. He didn't know if he was going to be willing to share Bokuto. He didn't know if he could bring himself to give Kenma what he himself was struggling for years to have with Bokuto.

They had to talk.

When the movie finished, it was already late and they agreed on going to sleep. Bokuto was  
fidgetty. “So Kenma, if you want we can unfold the couch, it's very comfortable... or you can sleep with me…”

Kenma looked at Bokuto, then at Akaashi.

“I'm gonna sleep on the couch, but thank you for offering.”

“Oh ok,” said Bokuto with a smile. But Akaashi knew he felt dejected.

They prepared the couch while Kenma unpacked his stuff and used the bathroom.  
One little inconvenience was the bathroom was situated between Bokuto's and Akaashi's  
bedrooms. You couldn't access it without going through one of their bedrooms. It was a bit  
unusual, but Bokuto loved it, calling it “their secret passage”. Akaashi told him there wasn't anything secret as they were the only two people living here. But then Bokuto retorted that if they had guests for dinner, they could sneak into each other’s room to exchange gossips and stuff, without being noticed: to which Akaashi answered that if they had guests for dinner they wouldn't probably let them alone in the living room by going to their respective rooms. But then Bokuto shouted “BUT KAASHI!” and the argument was over, because no one could argue with Bokuto when he was excited about something.

Once they were all settled, everyone went to bed.

Except that a few minutes after they said their goodnights ; Akaashi heard a soft knock on his door.

Kenma entered without waiting for invitation. “We need to talk”

“Yes we do.”

Akaashi wasn't surprised. His friend had always been very perceptive, and he knew things had to be said. Akaashi respected that, partially because he on the other hand wasn't able to be as straightforward as him.

Kenma sat cross legged at the end of the bed, facing him.

“You’re in love with Bokuto.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Good.” He was looking him in the eyes, unreadable. “Are you jealous that I slept with  
him?”

Ah... there it was.

“No. I am not.” And it was true. Akaashi wasn't jealous of the fact that Bokuto and Kenma had sex. He was forlorn because of his own cowardice, his incapacity of asking Bokuto for what he needed, what he wanted. Kenma wasn't pulling back Bokuto away from him. He was. He was the only one creating barriers that didn't need to exist. He was the only one missing out on his own happiness. So he asked, “How was it?”

“Good. I needed it.”

They looked at each other in silence for a while. Then Kenma sighed. “Listen, I feel terribly lonely, Keiji.” He said looking down. “You know how my life is. I spend hours playing video games, alone in a dark room, while strangers are talking to me about meaningless stuff. Sometimes some are even trash talking me. I love my job, I really do, but that's all it is. An overflowing chat box filled with meaningless words. I don't often have quality interactions  
with people. When my channel began to get big, I always had Kuroo by my side. I didn't mind being alone, because I really never was. But with his exam... I felt isolated from the world. It went on for weeks and I…” He paused, and looked up at Akaashi, his eyes wide and wet. "I had a very rough time and I started taking it out on Kuroo. I can't do that. I love Kuroo and he loves me. We can't let this ordeal bring us down.”

Akaashi had never seen his friend in such pain before. He began to understand why they  
came up with this crazy plan.

Kenma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he cooled off, he continued, “I stand by what I said earlier, Keiji. Kuroo and I trust you. Bokuto won't be around much during the  
weekends; he has matches sometimes... Of course we know you love him, and it wasn't really fair to go against your back and ask him first, but you weren't there and I... I lost control.” Then he added with an amused smile, “If the situation was the other way around, I would have jumped on you all the same, honestly.”

Akaashi snorted. He wouldn't admit it, but he would have liked to be in Bokuto's place. Kenma jumping on him, asking for sex... It was a funny picture to imagine and also endearing somehow.

“So what do you say? Would you be okay with being one of my fake boyfriends and occasional sex partners for a month?”

This time Akaashi laughed. “It's the lamest confession someone has ever said to me.” He took a second to think and then asked, “What if I say no ? Would you give up on Bokuto, and go back to your apartment?”

“You won't say no. As we know you love Bokuto, we know that you love us as well and that you won’t let us down.”

The damn bastard was right, again. He just couldn't say no. It was crazy and weird. It wasn't  
something friends usually did for each other. But sometime life's a bitch, and there's no right  
way to deal with it. He couldn't let them down.

“Alright,'' he said simply, “Let's seal the deal then. C'mere.”

Kenma shuffled towards him. Akaashi cupped his face in his hands. “We've got to tell  
Bokuto though.” He bent over and placed a light kiss on his lips. “Can't have him thinking he's got you all to himself,” he added with a wink.

“I-I'm gonna go inform him.” Kenma's cheeks were red, and his face felt hot in Akaashi's  
hands. Cute.

“No, it's okay. I'm gonna talk to him. I guess we have a lot to discuss anyway.” Akaashi got up.

“Keiji, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“That wouldn't be fair to Bokuto, just after you denied him to sleep on the couch.”

“It's because I was planning on talking to you. Please, I really don't want to spend the night alone. Again.” The boy was evil. “You could ask Bokuto to join us, that way he wouldn't feel left out.”

It was Akaashi’s turn to feel hot all over. “Alright,” he mumbled, and headed towards the bathroom-secret-passage.

While passing through, he looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He looked tired and worried. He was aware that this whole mess pointed out the fact he had to deal with his feelings for Bokuto sooner or later. They couldn't keep going like this. Him pining fervently over Bokuto and Bokuto as oblivious as one can be... The situation had to change, evolve, for better or for worse.

But not tonight. Tonight they had to talk about Kenma and how... they would be taking care of his needs.

For the second time today, Bokuto heard a knock on a door he wasn’t expecting. This time it was from the bathroom.

“Kaashi?”

His roommate popped his head through the door. “Can I come in?”

“O-of course, come in.” He patted the bed, inviting him to sit. “What, did you have a  
nightmare?” He briefly looked at his alarm clock, “Already ?”

Akaashi chuckled. It was a pretty sound, like cotton balls falling out of a jar and bouncing around, light and bubbly. Akaashi truly had the best laugh.

“No, I was talking to Kenma…”

Kenma was in his room? But he said he wanted to sleep on the couch.

Akaashi must have sensed his distress because he laid his hand on his. It was very uncommon coming from him; he usually avoided any contact with Bokuto.

“Bokuto, Kenma and I talked about his and Kuroo’s situation. He asked me to play the role of his fake boyfriend along with you.” Akaashi was looking at him intensely, as to make sure he understood. “It's just that they figured you'd be away most of the weekends playing with the team…”

Bokuto couldn't believe it. Akaashi willingly entering a relationship? Even if it was a fake one, it was surprising. Did he misread his roommate all this time? Why was he ok with this? Yeah, Bokuto was also okay with the situation, but he was the one lacking affection. And what about Kenma asking for Akaashi’s help? It was well known among them that Akaashi was the “cold type”. How could Kenma ask so easily and succeed while he was struggling for years ?

"But I thought you were… I mean, you never…"

Akaashi's eyes were worried. He was obviously anxious about the answer Bokuto would give.

It's true that he thought the arrangement was dubious at first. But then he felt bad for his friends and wanted to help them the best he could. Getting a fixed-term relationship out of it wasn't that bad after all. But now... Now he found out that he had to share Kenma with Akaashi! Akaashi would play the fake boyfriend along with him… Did it mean he could be openly affectionate with Akaashi as well? It changed everything! He couldn't have hoped for a better turn of events!

He felt a smile stretched on his face. He tried to fight it, he didn't want Akaashi, collected and  
poised Akaashi, to be scared by his obvious enthusiasm. All he wanted at this instant was to hug him and squeeze him very hard.

“Oh, hm. Yes, I understand.” He said with what he hoped was a serious tone. “Sounds like a wise decision.”

“You're really ok with this?” He seemed embarrassed “Even if you'd have to deal with me?”

“You’re kidding, right? Kaashi, you're my partner in crime! It’s a relief that we have to do this together!”

“I thought Kuroo was your partner in crime.”

“Well, yes, technically he is. But I spend more time with you, so you win.” And again the cotton balls fell out of the jar to fill the room with delight. Bokuto loved it when Akaashi laughed.

“Kenma was asking if you would come spend the night with us in my bed?”

“I can sleep in your bed?! With the two of you in it?!”

Bokuto was over the moon. How many times, on late drunken nights, did he want to climb into Akaashi's bed and spend the night there. And tonight he got to do it, with two pretty boys for the price of one. He was living his best life.

He jumped out of the bed, grabbed his roommate’s hand and led them to Akaashi's bedroom. Kenma was already under the comforter, waiting for them with heavy eyes. Bokuto slid into the sheets without any other questions. He moved over close to Kenma, pushing him slightly near the edge of the bed, leaving just enough space on his other side for Akaashi to join them. The man looked at him, uncertain, but then shrugged and shuffled his way in towards Bokuto's body. The bed wasn't small, but with Bokuto's broad frame, it certainly was cozy.

Bokuto slid his arms under Kenma's and Akaashi's shoulders, bringing them close to him. Kenma rested his face on his chest with a sound of contentment. Bokuto let out a heartfelt sigh.

“I can't believe that today I gained two boyfriends.”

His mouth talked before his brain thought. Akaashi never said anything about him being his boyfriend as well. He waited to be scowled at, but nothing came. He let it be; he was too happy to care anyway. Tonight, Bokuto fell asleep with a giant smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I'm really happy to write this fic, and I'm very glad people are liking it.
> 
> Even if it's just emojis or screams, comments really keep me going! (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> Next, we will know what happened between Kuroo and Kenma.


	3. Chapter 3 : In Misty Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry to bigin with a flashback but we'll finally know what happened between Kenma and Kuroo.
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

_“I… I’m sorry, Kitten. I don’t know what happened.”_

_“That’s not true, you know why it’s happening.”_

_Kenma was right. They both knew._

_“But it’s okay, I understand.” After a pause he added, “I guess.”_

_“I’m sorry, it’s just… Argh! The study sessions are killing me, and I still have this assignment to finish for tomorrow…”_

_“I said I understand.”_

_Kenma was angry, disappointed, Kuroo could feel it. His heart squeezed._

_“We could keep going if you want. I don’t need to… I mean, I could take care of you.”_

_“Kuro, we need to talk about it. It’s not the first time it’s happened. And the last time we tried was weeks ago.”_

_“I know, I know. It’s just... my head is full of all the course stuff. I’m too stressed out… It’s like I can’t concentrate.”_

_“You can’t concentrate on me.”_

_“No! Hey, Kitten…” Kuroo was freaking out. “No, you know it’s not what I meant!”_

_Kenma wasn’t looking at him._

_“I’m so sorry, love.” He could feel tears starting to well up his eyes. “You know I love you.”_

_His gorgeous boyfriend was lying on their bed, naked, his beautiful body covered in sweat. And… nothing. Nothing was coming. How was that even possible? It wasn’t the first time, but he thought this time could be different. He’d had a good night's sleep, a nice breakfast; he was feeling great. In theory. He didn't know what else he could do. His body was just not responding._

_Well, he knew what they could do. They’d already discussed it weeks ago. It wasn’t the best situation, at least not for him. And it was risky. But Kenma was okay with it. No. Kenma wanted it. He could see it. He could see the conversations over the phone, the long text exchanges… It wasn’t bothering him that his boyfriend was growing some feelings for his best friends. Kuroo guessed it came along with him being so stuck in his revisions; he was abandoning him in some way._

_“I guess we should do it.” Kuroo’s voice was croaky._

_Two big golden eyes darted up to his face._

_“Listen…” He straightened up and tried to calm himself. “I know you’re already kind of in love with them.”_

_“You’re kind of in love with them.”_

_“Ah… You’re right. As always.” He added, more for himself. “But who wouldn’t be, am I right?”_

_“Akaashi is beautiful.” Kenma mumbled._

_“And Bokuto is, well, Bokuto.” Kuroo added._

_They looked at each other for a moment._

_“They’re in love with each other.”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“It could be complicated.”_

_Kuroo already knew all this, but he also knew his friends were helplessly blind to each other’s feelings. A thing like what they were planning to do could be their wake up call. Or the spark that set everything on fire._

_Of course Kuroo was also hoping they would consider a different kind of relationship. He was hoping that maybe the reason why they still weren’t an item already might be because they were made for a different kind of item._

_“Maybe they need some outside help to guide them, you know.” Kenma added, as he was reading Kuroo’s thoughts. He paused, then asked, “How do you feel about being stuck here without me?”_

_Kuroo scratched the back of his head. It would be hell, he knew it. But it was already hell anyway. He would miss Kenma. He was already missing him in some way. He was missing Bokuto and Akaashi too… But he couldn’t do anything about it. At least his kitten would be alright. And that was the only thing that mattered. It was only a month, until he passed his exam._

_“Honestly, it will be hard. But we could still call each other. It will be like a long distance relationship.”_

_“Except here, the distance is literally three train stops.” Kenma said, flatly._

_“You know what I mean!” Kuroo pouted. “And who knows what it could bring...” He added pensively._

_“Okay, let me take a shower first and pack my stuff, then we can go.”_

_“What? Already?”_

_“Kuro, I love you, but I really need it right now, and you still have that paper to write._

_“Aww, you said you love me ~”_

_Kenma let out a groan. “Ten minutes tops.”_

_“Okay, I’ll call them, saying we’re coming over.”_

_Kenma went back into the living room ten minutes later, carrying a big duffle bag._

_“That’s everything you’re taking with you? Where’s you streaming stuff? I’ll help you carry everything.”_

_“This is my streaming equipment.”_

_“Kenma...” Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. “You’ll need clothes as well you know.”_

_“Akaashi and Bokuto have clothes.”_

_Kuroo let out a defeated groan. “Alright, let's go.”_

_Kuroo picked up the bag and his keys and followed Kenma out of the house._

Everything went on perfectly the following days. They slowly built a comfortable routine. They kept sleeping in Akaashi’s bed every night, except when Kenma had to stream very late: in which case, he crashed into Bokuto’s bed to avoid waking them up. As they didn’t have a spare room for Kenma to stream in, Bokuto gladly gave up his bedroom, way too happy to sleep with Akaashi. Every. Day. He didn’t care they didn’t get to cuddle or anything, because being with him was sufficient. He’d systematically end up wrapped around him in the morning though, but Akaashi said nothing about it so he feigned not being aware of it either. For the cuddles and kisses, he always had Kenma anyway. The boy was very clingy to both of them. Bokuto had never seen him like that. Not even with Kuroo. He must have felt very lonely, Bokuto thought. He always wrapped his arms around whoever was the nearest to him, and he didn’t let go until it was necessary. It was as if his arms shouldn’t be empty. Like they were his life buoys keeping him afloat, keeping him from drifting into solitude ever again.

As for sex, Kenma wasn’t the most demanding. Bokuto suspected that Kenma was too shy to ask Akaashi for sex. It was funny considering his behavior, three days ago, when he literally threw himself at him in the hallway. But he understood. He himself had never been brave enough to try to hook up with Akaashi; the man was intimidating. Bokuto was already grateful he had to share his life with him. He didn’t want to lose what they had. Of course he wanted more, but Akaashi was just one of those ethereal creatures you can’t capture and keep for yourself. You could just admire them from afar. And the guy was completely blind at Bokuto’s pitiful pining anyway.

Bokuto didn’t mind sex; he could easily live without it. The thing was, his and Kenma’s schedules didn’t really match. Bokuto was training all day with his volleyball team, Kenma was streaming at night, and sometimes he had meetings or phone conferences about his sportswear company. Bokuto understood why it could be difficult to have some private time with Kuroo. But it bothered him; he couldn’t give what Kenma sought and why he came to them in the first place. Kenma constantly had this little frown between his eyebrows. It was kind of cute, but Bokuto could tell he needed some stress to be relieved. So one night, he decided it was time to give him what he needed.

Bokuto came back late that night. He’d had a very important team meeting he couldn’t skip. It was an exhausting day and he stank. When he arrived in the apartment he found Kenma on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, Kenma, you finished streaming already? Shouldn’t you go to bed or something? It’s pretty late.”

“Hello, Koutarou. I was just checking my email before hitting the shower and I got distracted. How was training?”

“It was okay. We’re all a bit tense because of this match coming up this weekend. Then we had this very long team meeting, you know, we didn’t even have time to shower. Gods, I feel filthy.”

Kenma tore his eyes from his phone, giving him a measured stare. “Yeah. You can go first if you want to.”

“Hey!” Bokuto exclaimed at the deadpan tone of the criticism. “Alright, alright, I’m going. Damn, you can be pretty mean when you want to.” He replied grinning, knowing perfectly that one of Kenma’s trademarks was sarcasm.

He let go of his training bag on the hallway floor and headed to the bathroom. Water already pouring out in order to get warmer by the time he’d jump in the shower, he was in the middle of stripping his clothes off, when he had an idea.

He went back into his room, only dressed in boxers.

“Kenma ~” He cooed through the still open door to the living room. “Kitty cat ~” He called, before stepping in the living room, where Kenma was still sitting on the couch. He was now watching him with wide eyes. Bokuto couldn’t decipher if it was because of the cheesy surname he used or because of his muscular, shiny from sweat, body displayed like a meal tray. (He knew what kind of effects his anatomy could have on people.) Kenma slowly let go of his phone, looking up and down at him. So it was the body. He thought that if Kenma was hungry for this food, he was ready to feed it to him.

“My sweet honey angel baby love ~” He continued with a lopsided grin.

“Ugh, stop, you sound like Kuro. I hate it when he does that.”

Bokuto faked a gasp, “But I’m one of your boyfriends, darling pet, I’m entitled to use those kinds of nicknames.”

“I’m gonna break up with you and only date Akaashi if you continue.” He answered with a muted groan. “And by the way, tone it down, he is already sleeping.”

“Oh, alright!” Bokuto whispered. “I was just wondering… Since _you_ need a shower, and _I_ need a shower… Maybe you would like to jump in with me.”

Kenma’s eyes glanced furtively to Akaashi’s bedroom door. “But I just told you that Akaashi is asleep.”

“We don’t have to make noises.” Bokuto retorted wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ugh. Fine.”

Kenma could try all he wanted to sound exasperated, Bokuto clearly saw the tiny smile beginning to form on his face.

Once in the bathroom, Bokuto proceeded to strip off Kenma’s clothes. Then he removed his boxers and they both stepped in the shower, water still running.

Kenma looked down. “I didn’t really pay attention the other day, but you’re big, Koutarou.”

Bokuto felt disarmed by so much bluntness. “Ah. Well, you were prepared weren’t you?” He was blushing. The mention of their “interlude” three days ago made his guts churn.

“Yeah, kind of. Kuro and I were in the middle of… something when we decided to come over to your house.”

Bokuto was confused. “What? But what happened?”

Kenma didn’t answer right away.

He took a moment to think then said. “He couldn’t get it up...”

Ah.

Bokuto knew that certainly wasn’t the whole story, but he didn’t want to pressure him, by asking for more explanations. Then again, he was here to help him cope with what happened between them. Not to revive it.

“Ok! Let’s wash off.” He tried to cheer up, in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I can wash your hair if you want to, cutie apple pie ~”

Kenma huffed out a laugh, but then turned his back to Bokuto presenting his head. Bukuto tried to be extra careful with Kenma’s hair running his fingers lightly through his scalp in circular motions. He felt the boy slowly relax into his touch. The moment felt very intimate and special. It was nice.

Only three days had passed since their little charade started, yet, Bokuto could see that Kenma’s mood was already improving. Must be said, Bokuto was awfully into it. He loved the soft touches, the hands wandering at his body when passing by and how he always responded with a quick kiss on the smaller boy’s head. He always saw Kuroo do so, and he secretly wondered how it would feel to have a tiny boyfriend. Not that Kenma was that small, he was almost 170 cm actually. But Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto himself were very tall. Not that he really knew how it felt to have a tall boyfriend either. But how could he know? Akaashi wasn't his boyfriend after all. Kenma wasn’t either, in fact. He pondered how it would feel to be the small one in a relationship. If he could receive soft kisses on his head if Kuroo was his boyfriend...

A soft moan stopped him in his reflections. Bokuto had a plan. And he wouldn’t let Kenma out of this shower without executing it. He finished washing Kenma’s head then they cleaned themselves silently for a while. While Kenma was rinsing off the soap over his body, Bokuto, still behind him, reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair from Kenma's ear to clear the path for his mouth. Then he whispered still loud enough to be heard despite the sound of running water: “What d’you say if I sucked you off kitty cat?”

He felt Kenma’s back tense up for a seconde. Bokuto let go the lock of hair, then let fall his hand along the chest of the smaller boy, lips still close to his ear. He traced patterns against his skin while going down slowly, “That’s why you’re here for after all, right?”

Kenma stiffened, the moment when Bokuto was about to reach his crotch, the boy turned around suddenly.

“Koutarou.” He looked stern. “I’m not here for that.”

“What? No I just…” Bokuto was surprise by the sudden serious tone. Either his sex talk was rusty or he really did say something bad.

“I’m not here for that .” Repeated Kenma, this time emphasis on the “that”. He lowered his gaze. “I mean, not only.”

“No, I know, it was just dirty talk, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” His eyes came back up and locked on Bokuto’s, “I just want you to know, that I’m here because I like you, and Akaashi too. I’m very happy to spend time with you two. I really like you.”

Bokuto didn’t know if it was the heat from the steamy shower but he began to feel very hot all over. How could Kenma say something like this without even flinching?! He didn’t know how he was supposed to react to this. So he bent and crashed his lips against Kenma’s. He kissed him deeply and passionately, it was messy and slippery, their saliva mixing with the water streaming down their faces. Bokuto's heart was racing in his chest. Kenma said he liked him. This was an information he wasn’t ready to received, but here it was. And it felt good. Very good in fact. His stomach was fluttering with joy.

When they parted away, Kenma’s eyes went down for a second and Bokuto understood that his earlier proposition wasn’t forgotten. He smiled wide, way too happy to finally have the permission to execute his plan. He dropped on his knees without further delay. He grabbed the back of Kenma’s thin thighs, and tore his gaze away from his eyes. What he had in front of him was lovely. He placed a kiss on the half hard length, then another one right above. He traced his way towards Kenma’s hips with kisses. “You smell nice.” He said while nuzzling into the fold of his groin.

“I just showered Koutarou. With soap.”

Bokuto could practically feel Kenma rolling his eyes. But he didn’t care. He smiled wider, and slid one of his hands upward to cup one of Kenma’s cheeks, fingers resting above his crack. He gently squeezed the flesh and Kenma moaned softly. Good. He squeezed harder, fingers reaching slightly deeper, tracing over Kenma’s sweet spot. This time the moan was louder, and Bokuto saw Kenma’s cock slowly rising, responding to the stimulation. Without releasing the grip on his hand, he grabbed the member with his other and started stroking loosely. When Kenma felt hard enough in his hand he brought his mouth near again. He looked up and saw a very red Kenma gaping at him.

“You’re beautiful.” he whispered. Kenma shivered as the hot breath rolled against his crotch.

Bokuto took the tip of Kenma’s cock in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it.

“Ah!”

Cute. But it was still a sigh and Bokuto wanted to hear more. He hollowed his cheeks while suddenly pulling off with a wet “pop” sound.

“Be careful to not wake up Kaashi ~” He teased. He always loved a good challenge.

He trailed his tongue from the base to the tip of Kenma’s shaft, letting water dribble at the corners of his mouth.Taking the boy by surprise, he took Kenma in his mouth again and bobbed his head. He sucked him hard, then flicked his tongue around.

“Gnh—Ah!”

There it was, the beautiful sound trapped in Kenma’s lips. He hollowed his cheeks once again and started to move faster. Kenma’s hips started to twitch, soft moans escaping from his mouth. He trailed his free hand to Kenma’s ass and brushed one finger over his entrance.

“AH!”

The boy jerked out and curled himself above Bokuto. Alright, maybe this was too much noise, better be careful not to wake up Kaashi. While he continued to massage Kenma’s entrance he let go of his grip on Kenma’s cheek and extended his arm to blindly cover the parted mouth with his hand. Still bobbing his head, he began to feel muffled cries resonate against his palm. This was interesting too. He kept the pace but started to suck harder. Kenma’s hips thrusting desperately gave him the hint. He slowed the pace and opened his jaw a little more in such a way that Kenma’s cock was hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Bokuto groaned when Kenma came hot in his mouth, his whole body trembling.  
Kenma fell down from where he was barely hanging, joining Bokuto on the shower tiles. He was worn out, hairs all around his face, eyes heavy lidded.

“You okay kitty cat ?” Bokuto asked with a raspy laugh.

Kenma answered with a groan.

“Okay okay, time to dry you up and put you to bed.”

While Kenma was lying on his chest in his own bed, Bokuto wondered if Akaashi had heard them and if he was ok sleeping all by himself. He felt bad for letting him alone for the night, but he didn’t want to wake him up if he was ok. In any case he would make it up to him in the morning.

Akaashi woke up to an empty bed. Did Bokuto spend the night elsewhere ? it was very unlikely, but not impossible. He went up to prepare a jar of coffee as him and Kanma always drank the whole thing during the day. When he arrived in the living room, he was relieved to see that Bokuto’s training bag was on the entry floor, even though he told him a million times to empty it and put his stuff to wash as soon as he came back if he didn’t want them to grow mold. But the soothing feeling was cut short by the question that remained. If Bokuto was home, but wasn’t in his bed, nor on the couch, where did he spend the night? Was it possible that he was with Kenma ? Bokuto told them he had a late meeting the day before, and the bed Kenma slept in was actually Bokuto’s, so nothing was weird. At least nothing should feel weird. But something definitely felt weird in Akaashi’s stomach.

He went on pouring water into the coffee maker, but he couldn’t help his brain mulling over the situation. It shouldn’t bother him that Kenma and Bokuto spend the night together. And it didn’t actually. What bothered him was the fact that Bokuto had spent the last three nights sleeping in his bed, tightly wrapped around him, and then the minute Kenma was available he’d run into his arms. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating here, but still. He secretly hoped Bokuto was happy to be in his bed. At least that’s what he thought, considering how they always ended up in each other's arms in the morning.

Akaashi stared at the coffee silently dripping into the pot. Of course he was aware of all the soft touches and kindness Bokuto and Kenma exchanged with each other. No matter how he tried to tell himself he was okay with it, he wasn’t. He wanted to jump in too, but when you spent the last two years avoiding being handsy with your best friends it was hard to suddenly get over it. Old habits die hard. But he wanted that too, and he didn’t want it just with Kenma, but with Bokuto too. He had to do something.

Furthermore, if he was prepared to take the leap for Kenma, he also had to take it for Bokuto.

The coffee was almost ready when two arms unexpectedly embraced him from behind.

“Hmm, Kaashi, I missed you last night...”

Bokuto was nuzzling his face in his nape.

Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I know everything seems to going well right now, but don't worry, they're stupid, of course this ship will not sail that easily.
> 
> My twitter @Bagarella25


	4. Chapter 4 : To Love at Leisure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late upload but this chapter was very hard to write. I had to make a last minute cut, because it was way to long so there's a scene you'll see in a flashback in chapter 5. And i'm very sorry because it's the "crunchy" scene, but I really wanted the story go a bit faster and without this cut at the end of this chapter, nothing would have really happened and you would have hate me, so trust me it was for your own good! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akaashi turned around into Bokuto’s hug and faced him, locking eyes into his. Bokuto's whole body was tense, but he didn’t step back. Akaashi leant forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss, just a peck. As if he was scared to burn himself if he let his lips there a moment longer. They looked at each other, eyes wide, stupefied, like deers caught in car’s lights by night. Then Akaashi wriggled out of the embrace and fled towards his room.

Maybe not that easy after all.

Bokuto took a second to analyse what just happened. Did Akaashi kiss him? It was a kiss right? It was so quick. Did Akaashi Keiji kiss him?! Bokuto’s heart did a backflip.

Where was he now? Why did he leave?

Bokuto spun around swiftly, ran after the man and grabbed his wrist in a hopeless attempt to make him stay. Akaashi turned around and looked at his entrapped wrist with panic. Bokuto yanked his arm away to let him go. He couldn’t force him to face him if he really didn’t want to. Akaashi motioned toward the bedroom again, but stopped midway. He stayed his back turned at Bokuto for a moment.

Bokuto took his chance.

“Kaashi!” He said a little too loud. “Hm… Kaashi, please stay.”

Akaashi turned to face him.

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto didn’t know what to do except apologize.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything. _I’m_ the one who kissed you.”

“But I’m the one who hugged you first without asking.” This conversation wasn’t going anywhere. “Listen, can we talk?”

“I have to be at work in an hour.”

“It won’t take long.”

Bokuto gestured towards the couch inviting Akaashi to sit. They sat facing each other. Akaashi looked mortified, his lips were pressed in a thin line.

“Thank you for the kiss.” What? Why did he say that? Who thanks someone for a kiss? “I mean, I really appreciated it.” _Koutarou shut up!_

“You’re welcome Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, looking at his hands.

He was red from his collar bone to the tips of his ears. Red was a pretty color on him, though any color was pretty on Akaashi. But Bokuto could tell the man was very uneasy. He either regretted what happened or feared Bokuto wouldn’t like it.

“I mean Akaashi, if you’re ok with it, I’m ok with it too.” Bokuto heaved a sigh. There he said it. Hopefully Akaashi wouldn’t reject him.

Akaashi looked up and stared at him.

What does this mean? Akaashi looked up, trying to find an answer in Bokuto’s gaze.  
With what? Did he refer to the kissing? Or anything else? Should he ask?

“I mean if you wanna kiss me and all...” Bokuto’s voice was low and raspy.

Akaashi could feel his face burning, he had to get a grip on himself. He looked up. Bokuto was grinning widely obviously thrilled. Akaashi allowed his heart to hope for what could be, just for a moment.

Bokuto’s smile was so beautiful he could have kissed him right on the spot. He had said it was ok. But what if it was too much? Or what if he took it the wrong way? What if he didn’t like him and agreed on them kissing, the same way he agreed on taking care of Kenma? What if it was just to “play along”? Akaashi would be devastated. He was too deep into this crush to take the risk and lose it all; he had to protect himself. He knew creating barriers wasn’t the best thing to do, but he couldn’t think of another way to do it. He was too scared.

“I think it would be better for Kenma if we’re not just _his_ boyfriends. Taking turns sounds complicated. It would be practical, I guess, if we all just dated each other.”

_Practical? Did he say practical? He was kidding right?_ Bokuto thought everything was finally unraveling between them two. He was ready to go all the way and tell Akaashi he would very much like to date him. But no! Akaashi had to ruin it by saying he would do it for Kenma. What a liar, couldn’t he admit he wanted it as much as Bokuto? If not, why did he even kiss him in the first place? Why didn’t he just say _“ Bokuto-san let’s be boyfriends for the sake of Kenma.”_ And then they would shake hands and it would have been as cold and formal as usual. Bokuto understood Akaashi was scared, but so was he, and he tried anyway. He tried and Akaashi let him down by bringing up a poor excuse.

Bokuto was pissed. Akaashi rejected him even though it obviously wasn’t what he really wanted to do. It was absurd. But if it was how Akaashi would play it, Bokuto would play along.

But it will be on his own terms. Akaashi could kiss his ass if he thought he was gonna give up that easily. He could try to protect himself as much as he wanted, Bokuto wouldn’t let him ruin everything.

There, he said it. There was no turning back. Like Kenma was the only reason he wanted to date Bokuto. Akaashi knew he probably shot himself in the foot here. He knew that, by stepping back like he just did, he might have ruined what could remain of the little hope they had of a romantic relationship. He knew that, but he just couldn’t let Bokuto discover he was madly in love with him. It was for their own good. It was the best thing he could do. At the moment, it was too complicated, with Kenma and all… It wasn’t nice to Bokuto, but he couldn’t lose control of everything just now.

“Yay! Awesome I’m dating Kaashi!” Well, that was one very enthusiastic Bokuto. “C’mere.”

Bokuto bent forward, a mischievous smirk on his face. One of his hands suddenly clutched at Akaashi’s hair. Their faces were so close Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s breath on his lips when he said: “I’m gonna be such a good boyfriend I’m gonna make you fall in love with me.”

Then he kissed him. Well, kissed wasn’t the word really. He actually shoved his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth. It was sloppy and messy, his tongue twirling and licking everywhere. When Bokuto leant back Akaashi thought it was over, but then Bokuto trapped his lower lip between his teeth and began to tug and suck at it. Akaashi’s head was spinning, he wasn’t very aware of what was happening. Only he could think was _“Bokuto-san is kissing me. Bokuto-san is kissing me. Bokuto-san is kissing me. Bokuto-san is...”_ But Bokuto-san was very much kissing him indeed, and soon he would have to go to work, but it felt so good. Bokuto’s mouth was playing eagerly with his. And it felt amazing.

Then Bokuto parted away and kissed gently the corner of his mouth before leaning toward his ear, “You’re gonna be late to work… Babe.” He whispered.

It made Akaashi shiver. But then Bokuto got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Akaashi felt dizzy. Is that what it was going to be like to be Bokuto’s boyfriend? Because he could very much like it. Not that he ever doubted it, but imagining kissing him and actually doing so was clearly not the same thing, at all.

When he came back to himself, he realised some time had passed and he had to hurry if he wanted to get to work on time. He got up himself and went to his room to change.

Bokuto was proud of his little game. He could tell Akaashi was overwhelmed, and it was exactly what he was going for. He kissed him the best he could. Akaashi would surely have some remorse the next time he tried to deny the feelings he had harbored for his roommate. If he wanted to get Akaashi, he would have to play dirty. He would have to act like the perfect boyfriend and make him see what he could have if he just dared to acknowledge his feelings. He was confident in his dating skills. After all Kenma had no trouble saying he liked him...

Akaashi was back in his room now, but he would certainly want a cup of coffee to take with him to work. A good boyfriend thought about these types of things. So Bokuto would prepare him a cup of coffee just like his brand new boyfriend liked it.

The day went on fast. Akaashi was still lost in his mind when he came back home. The only thing he had thought about all day was his kiss with Bokuto and how amazing it would be to do this all the time, even after when Kenma was gone.

The next day Bokuto came back home with two huge bouquets of flowers; one of peonies and one of roses.

“The vendor said roses are for love and peonies for loyalty. Apparently it’s what people generally offer to their lover.”

It was a cute gesture, and the combination of the two made the apartment smell like spring.

“I wanted to offer you something to remind you of me when I will be gone this weekend.”

Bokuto had a volleyball match and had to travel all the way to Sendai during the upcoming weekend. It means Akaashi will be left alone with Kenma. He was a bit sad that he wouldn't receive kisses and hugs from Bokuto until Sunday night, but he was also kind of thrilled to spend the weekend all alone with Kenma. He wanted to explore where this mock of a relationship could lead them.

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Hey kitten, I just finished a paper and I wanted to check on you. How’s everything going?” _

_ “Okay I guess. They gave me Koutarou’s room to stream and sleep in when I need to.” _

_ “And about… the situation?” _

_ “I told Koutarou I liked him.” _

_ “WHAT?” _

_ “He was saying I was here for sexual favors, so I told him that I wasn't, and that I was here because I liked him.” _

_ “And then?” _

_ “He sucked me off.” _

_ “KENMA!” _

_ “What?” _

_ “A warning would have been appreciated!” _

_ “Sorry but you asked.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Kuro you still there?” _

_ “So he wasn’t freaked out?” _

_ “No he didn’t seem to.” _

_ “Bo is pretty forward with those things. If he wasn’t okay with your feelings he would have said it right away.” _

_ “Yeah. But he didn’t say anything about reciprocation.” _

_ “Kitten the guy never told his roommate he loved him for more than five years. He would tell you if he felt uncomfortable, but if you want a confession you will have to ask.” _

_ “Yeah you’re right. But I can’t ask him. He would think it’s an ultimatum because of you and Keiji.” _

_ “You mean he thinks you’re cheating on me?” _

_ “No, no, he loves you and he knows you love him. I think he would just prefer to hear it from you as well. Just to be sure he has the right to feel what he feels.” _

_ “And for Akaashi?” _

_ “I don’t know, I think something happened between them yesterday.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Bokuto seems… aggressive in his displays of affection towards him.” _

_ “Aggressive with affection?” _

_ “You know him. They sleep together since I’m here, because Koutarou gave me his room, but I think nothing happened, they were just awkward about it. But yesterday something must have happened because now Koutarou is touching Keiji a lot and he’s kissing him. It’s aggressive because it’s more from sexual tension than fondness I suppose. He kisses him in the neck, puts his fingers in his hair... he even grabbed his ass sometimes.” _

_ “You think they had sex?” _

_ “No, I don't think they did. I was always there, I couldn’t have missed it. I think he wants to have sex with Keiji though.” _

_ “Yeah, but this isn’t news.” _

_ “Yes but he never showed his feelings for Keiji openly before. Maybe Keiji made him understand he would be okay with it.” _

_ “They would have talked about their feelings?” _

_ “No or they will be together now I guess, and they would have told me. Something is strange. It’s like Koutarou knew Keiji wouldn’t throw him away if he tried to seduce him. I don’t know if I’m clear…” _

_ “Oh no I understand what you mean. Akaashi must have made him understand he had the right to court him or something.” _

_ “Well it looks much more like harassment right now.” _

_ “He wouldn’t do it, he wasn’t sure he could.” _

_ “Yeah I know, but something’s off.” _

_ “And with Akaashi how things are going?” _

_ “Nowhere for now, he is very shy. No wonder why Koutarou and him are struggling all these years.” _

_ “Ouch, this is not nice. He’s just cautious.” _

_ “He’s a coward, it’s just the truth. But I’ve got a plan, I’m gonna tell him this weekend.” _

_ “Be careful, he, on the other hand, could freak out.” _

_ “No he will not. You know he has a praise kink. I’m gonna use that.” _

_ “What? Fuck, now I wanna know but I bet it will not help me concentrate on my assignments.” _

_ “No it will not indeed.” _

_ “You’re evil.” _

_ “I know.” _

Kenma was acting strange since Bokuto left on friday night. Akaashi didn’t see much of him since he was streaming still late after Akaashi went to bed, but the boy asked him multiple time if he was alright. They had dinner together and Kenma kept glancing at him like he wanted to ask something. The next morning they wake up late and Akaashi offered to make them brunch. While he was cooking he could feel Kenma’s eyes following every move he made.

They ate silently, Kenma looking at his phone, playing a game or scrolling through social medias while Akaashi was reading a manuscript he had to synthesize for his office. Work wasn’t really ever over when you were an intern in edition. He appreciated that even if him and Kenma were often home together, they gave each other enough space to go about their daily business. Of course Akaashi loved living with Bokuto but Kenma’s company was very relaxing compared to the non stop bawling and bouncing around of his roommate.

After they finished eating, Kenma picked up their plates, went to the kitchen and began to wash their dishes. Shortly after Akaashi followed to help him, but when he leant beside him to grab the dish towel, Kenma winced.

“Kenma? Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Mmh?” Kenma didn’t looked at him eyes lock on his task as if he didn’t know what Akaashi was talking about.

Akaashi gave him a flat look, pausing, waiting for him to finally face him. At some point, Kenma gave up and looked at him.

“Keiji,” He was frowning, his chin slightly tilted up, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

The boy looked ridiculously serious. Akaashi smiled gently, took the plate of Kenma’s hands and start drying it with the towel.

“I would like it very much.”

Kenma nodded briefly before turning back to his chore.

Akaashi breathed a laugh. “You know, if I’m your boyfriend, you don’t have to be so formal.”

Kenma’s lips crooked up, “I’m sorry, I guess you intimidate me.” He laughed in his turn.

“Why is that?”

“You’re always so ceremonial, it’s sometimes hard to tell what could triggers you, even for me.”

Akaashi frowned and nudged him with his elbow. “I’m not that serious…”

“You kind of are, but it’s what we like about you.”

Akaashi noticed Kenma saying we instead of I, and even if he wasn’t sure to whom the boy referred, he didn’t say anything about it. “Have you met my roommate? At least one of us have to keep the boat afloat around here.”

Kenma laughed heartfeltly this time. “Alright, alright. But don’t worry I really meant it as a compliment.”

Akaashi’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “Well, thank you Kozume-san.”

Kenma gasped and let go of the fork he was washing. “Oh no please, not that again.” He lightly hit Akaashi’s side with his shoulder, “He took you long enough already to drop the formal no matter how much I asked.”

Akaashi snickered while Kenma got back to rinsing their cutlery.

“What do you want do for our date?”

Kenma sigh “Sadly it’s gonna rain today.” A faint smile drew into his face.”What do you think about some cuddling in front of a movie with hot cocoa?”

“I’d love that.”

_ “Keiji, I like you.” _

Kenma had said it like it was the easiest thing to say.

“Keiji, I like you.” Akaashi repeated softly to himself.

Their “date” was over now, he was alone in his bedroom while Kenma was streaming in Bokuto’s room. Their afternoon had been really nice and quite hot towards the end. Akaashi had never done something like this. All the sex he ever had was very _vanilla_. Apparently Kenma was way more experienced than him, but it was expected from someone in a steady relationship for so long. He wondered if Kuroo and him often did those kind of plays and which other accessories they owned. It must be great to know a person so well, you know exactly what makes them feel good. It was what Kenma did with him in a way. How did he figure Akaashi that easily, while Akaashi had absolutely no idea Kenma could be that… Directive?

After, while they were still cuddling on the cushions, Kenma said he liked him. And even if he didn’t ask, Akaashi knew it wasn’t the kind of “like” you say to a friend. Wasn’t it strange that he said that even if he was in a near-to-perfect relationship with Kuroo already. Akaashi supposed he meant it. Kenma wasn’t the type to say those kind of things for nothing. So why did he say it, and most of all, how Akaashi was suppose to answer?

He liked Kenma. But Kenma was with Kuroo. And Akaashi loved Bokuto.

He liked Kenma. Kenma was handsome and cute. He had this kind of this kind of lazy look that really suited him. He owned a sportswear company and of course he dressed with his own cloth line. All the oversized hoodies or joggings looked very good on his small frame. Very comfortable. In fact, it was what Kenma was to Akaashi: comfortable. He was easy to chat with, not very talkative, but a great listener if you didn’t mind him playing some video games while you talked. Akaashi knew it was his way to concentrate. He also liked how clever he was and how he understood people so well. Sometime it was to much power in his evil mind, but it was never used for real mischieves. Akaashi really liked this part of him; Kenma could actually handle things, and again, it was comfortable.

But Kenma was with Kuroo. So why all the sudden he needed to tell Akaashi he liked him? Did Kuroo knew about it? He must have, they had a very fusional relationship. They told each other everything. Did it mean Kuroo was ok with it, and if he did, what was in it for him? Was he okay with sharing Kenma with Akaashi? Or was there something else Akaashi couldn't figure? His head was full of questions and he had no way to answer them. Except… if he asked Kenma about it. But he couldn’t. Asking meant turning this into something real. Something he couldn’t handle at the moment.

Because Akaashi loved Bokuto. And he loved him so much. He was aware his love was closest to adoration than anything else. But Akaashi was the one who was dealing with Bokuto’s swing moods since high school. He was the one who complimented him without restrain, who supported him. The one who helped him become the great and relatable athlete he was now. And Akaashi took a lot of proud in it. Maybe he was putting Bokuto on a pedestal. Maybe he was loving Bokuto as Pygmalion loved his statue, like something you’re so proud to have made, something you’ve shaped and craft. But it was a form of love and Akaashi was drunk with it. Everyday living with Bokuto was a blessing. When the man beamed at him with his biggest smile, when he said thank you with all his heart, or when he said that Akaashi was the best because he made the tiniest compliment about the most insignificant thing. Akaashi lived for those moments. Maybe it wasn’t healthy and maybe it wasn’t going anywhere, but this too, was comfortable. And Akaashi loved comfortable.

He didn’t know how to handle this. His head was still buzzing from all the great sex he and Kenma just had. All the praises and compliment still lingering in his mind. Was it what this whole afternoon was about? Kenma must have planned to tell him when he asked him on a date earlier today. It maybe had been a way to show Akaashi how much he liked him. And it was nice in a way. But still, Kenma knew about his feelings for Bokuto, they talked about it. How could he be that inconsiderate about it and confess to him anyway? It wasn’t right. It wasn’t a race; he wouldn’t say to Kenma that he liked him back just because he confessed before Bokuto and him had the chance to talk about their feelings. Although, he could hear a tiny Kenma in his head saying _“Like you didn’t have plenty of time for that already.”_ And he was right, of course. And Akaashi hated it.

He was angry at himself for being such a coward and constantly refusing any intrusion in his intimacy from anyone, even from the people he loved. But he was also very angry at Kenma for not respecting this, and pressuring him to force him to take actions on his feelings. He was also a bit angry at Bokuto who decided that apparently being fake boyfriends meant trying to make the other horny. Oh, and of course Akaashi was angry at Kuroo who were hiding away, while certainly being very much aware that his boyfriend was creating a chaos in his household.

Akaashi grabbed a pillow and press it to his face to muffled a desperate groan. He was stupid. There were simply no other explanations, because clearly everyone was having a blast in this situation, (well except maybe Kuroo, but at least it was his choice) and he was the only one ruminating about his feelings, alone, in the dark, on a Saturday night.

It was enough. Since nobody cared about the consequences of their actions, he will no longer beat himself over the situation. He will not answer to Kenma confession; he will kiss Bokuto as much as he wished; and if Kuroo wanted to keep playing dead, Akaashi will certainly not be the one to try to contact him.

Whether he had feelings for his friends or not, would no longer be a question he will try to answer to. And when Kuroo would have pass his exam, Kenma would be back in their apartment, they will no longer be fake boyfriends and everything will come back to what it was before.

Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi doesn't give a fuck anymore! ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Next time, we will know exactly what happened between Kenma and Akaashi on their "date". ಠ⌣ಠ  
> And soon there will be a time skip and we will see Kuroo again. (Maybe it will be inspire Furudate sensei to do the same. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


	5. Chapter 5 : The World Falls Asleep at Sundown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the late update but we had a long weekend here and I wasn't really home.
> 
> It's a very long chapter because there's a very long flashback and I didn't want you to wait another week without nothing eventfull happening in the story. (ᵔᴥᵔ)

_ When they finished eating their brunch, they put away the rest of the dishes, then Kenma excused himself because he still had some work to do. He asked Akaashi to choose a movie and promised to make them hot cocoa when he’ll finish answering his mails. Akaashi went to take a shower, before resuming reading his paper. He finished sooner than Kenma, so he decided to surprise him. _

_ When Kenma got back from Bokuto’s room Akaashi was just pulling out the apple pie from the oven. Kenma’s eyes brightened and a huge smile appeared on his face. _

_ “Keiji.” He breathed, “You made an apple pie.” His voice was low. _

_ “Indeed. We had apples, I thought you might like it.” Akaashi paused and looked sternly at him. “Don’t act so surprised, I too can be a good boyfriend.” _

_ Kenma laughed softly. “It’s not a contest but if it was, you’d definitely beat Bokuto on this one.” _

_ “Good” Akaashi chuckled. “So are you making us hot cocoa to go with this pie?” _

_ “Yes!” Kenma joined Akaashi in the kitchen while rolling up his sleeves. “What movie are we watching?” _

_ “I was thinking maybe a Ghibli.”  _

_ Kenma bent over the pie to smell it. Akaashi smiled fondly at him. _

_ “What do you think about Kiki’s delivery service?” _

_ “Mmh why not.” _

_ “I was thinking that maybe you were missing Kuroo...” Akaashi bent over Kenma and kissed the top of his head. _

_ Kenma’s cheeks became red. “Because he looks like Kiki’s cat?” _

_ “Exactly.” Said Akaashi winking at him. _

_ “I’m the one who’s supposed to take care of you, I’m the one who asked you on a date.” Kenma laughed. _

_ “I know, and you’re about to make me hot cocoa and you’ll let me play with your hair during the movie.” _

_ Kenma had a very pretty face when he was laughing, too bad it didn’t happen too often. _

_ “Alright, it’ll take only a minute.” Kenma paused, “You know what, put every pillows and blankets on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, let’s make a cuddling nest.” _

_ “Oh a cuddling nest, I like this idea.” _

_ Kenma arrived in the living room shortly after with a tray, bringing two hot cocoas, the apple pie and the flowers Bokuto bought for them before leaving for the weekend. Akaashi was sitting in the middle of a pile of pillows and covers. _

_ “I was afraid the floor would be too hard if we sat there for too long, so I also brought mine and Bokuto’s comforters as well.” _

_ “Good call.” Said Kenma while putting down the tray on the coffee table. _

_ Akaashi put on the movie and Kenma served them two plates of apple pie. They sat together on their pillow mount, Kenma resting slightly on Akaashi’s side. _

_ The movie was very nice, they’ve both already seen it but was a very sweet movie to re-watch. They ate the apple pie, well mostly Kenma, as he took three slices. Akaashi was glad the boy liked the surprise he made. Kenma let Akaashi pet his hair as promised, and at some point their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined.  _

_ Akaashi was on cloud nine, or maybe it was because of the amount of pillows surrounding them. He liked spending time with Kenma but they didn’t have that many moments only together, usually Bokuto or Kuroo, or both were somewhere near, and with them, noises and excitement. This was nice. And not only because of the cuddling and the new intimacy brought by their fake relationship, but also because he really liked Kenma’s company. He genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, discussing with him or even listening to him talking about his work or a new video game release. _

_ Because Akaashi’s brain was stupid, he began to think about Kuroo and how he was lucky to date Kenma. And then, because his brain was even more stupid than he thought, he wonder what it would be to be here with Bokuto instead of Kenma. Both thoughts made him strangely sad. He knew he hadn’t any of them really and wished things were more simple. _

_ Kenma must have sensed his gloom because he paused the movie. Jiji, Kiki’s cat, the one who looked like Kuroo, was leaving Kiki for Lily the neighbor’s cat, accepting his true fate, even if it meant never being able to talk to Kiki ever again. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ Akaashi got back to himself “Yes I’m fine.” He lied with a fake smile. _

_ Kenma’s hand reached for his face, cupping his cheek. His eyes were big, understanding. Akaashi felt his heart wincing as Kenma laid a gentle kiss on his lips that tasted like apples.  _

_ Suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. _

_ Akaashi released a breath that was trapped in his lungs. “Thank you.” _

_ “You’re welcome.” _

_ Outside rain started pouring. Kenma’s face was still close, their noses nearly touching. Akaashi could feel Kenma’s hair brushing against his chin. _

_ “Keiji,” Kenma’s voice was hoarse, “I wanna make you feel good.” _

_ Without waiting for any answer, the boy climbed onto his laps, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing their chests together. Akaashi felt red creeping onto his cheeks and placed his hands on his waist.  _

_ The world fell silent around them, except for the rumbling of a storm in the distance. Once again Kenma joined their lips, it was soft first, then more eager. It drew a gasp in Akaashi’s mouth, parting his lips enough to let Kenma's tongue in. It was warm and sloppy. It sent Akaashi shivers along his spine and made his hips jerked up to meet Kenma’s. The blond answered with a groan, pushing his tongue farther down Akaashi’s throat. He fisted both his hands in his hair forcing Akaashi’s head to fall back and the latter whined. Kenma parted away, letting a string of saliva hang between their mouths. Without wiping the drool falling down his jaw, he moved his lips down the column of Akaashi’s neck, nipping here and there.  _

_ Suddenly the grasp on his scalp loosened and Kenma pushed his face upward. Akaashi opened his eyelids to see two big cat eyes looking fiercely at him. “Keiji you are gorgeous.” Kenma said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _

_ Akaashi choked out a moan. He always knew he had a praise kink, but having Kenma whispering those words to his face so bluntly made his stomach flutters. _

_ “Strip down for me please.” Kenma got up, “Let me grab something, I want to see your beautiful body when I’m coming back.” _

_ While the boy was disappearing behind Bokuto’s door, Akaashi began to strip mechanically, like under a spell, he was mesmerised by Kenma’s words. The praises were bringing warmth into his crotch. _

_ When Kenma came back in the living room, Akaashi was fully naked, sitting straight up against the couch among the pillows spread on the floor. The blond acknowledged his nudity with a nod which made Akaashi’s heart miss a beat. _

_ “I packed these in case we would need it.” He said, gesturing, a small black pouch in his hand. _

_ “What is this?” _

_ “Just some lube, a blindfold and latex gloves.” Kenma said flatly. _

_ Akaashi swallowed hard. Imagining the possibilities those items could offer, made him feel heat all over. _

_ Kenma kneeled before him, opening the little bag. “Do you trust me?” He asked, pulling out the blindfold. _

_ It was already late in the afternoon, the sun was going down behind the cloudy sky. The room was bathed in a warm light. Akaashi could hear the whispers of the street, cars and passersby all muted by the sound of rain. _

_ His eyes flickered to the blindfold then came back to Kenma again. He felt his chest tighten and his whole body shivered with anticipation. _

_ “Yes.” He said in a breath. _

_ Kenma leaned forward and slipped the blindfold around Akaashi’s head. It was tight but comfortable. All he could see was a glow of light where the hem rested on his nose. The sudden dark was actually very calming, at least he didn’t have to face Kenma’s big and clever eyes anymore. Eyes that could dig through any of his darkest feelings. _

_ Akaashi felt two hands grabbing his own. Kenma tugged gently to incite him to lean over. The boy led him forward before placing Akaashi’s hands on the pillows before him. Akaashi was on all four, completely blinded, in full nude on his living room floor. He silently thanked Kenma for the blindfold that made the experience a little less embarrassing. _

_ He heard a ruffling of the sheets, then a hand cupped his jaw. Kenma tilted Akaashi’s head up, and kissed him lightly on the lips. _

_ "I'm gonna make you feel real good Keiji." Kenma breathed against his lips. _

_ Then he felt something close to his face. A finger grazed his mouth. _

_ “Your lips are the prettiest pink, they look like petals. I’m sure Bokuto thought about them when he bought the flowers.” Another finger pressed on his lips. “Open up for me, would you?” _

_ Akaashi complied. Two fingers slid into his mouth. The idea of Bokuto thinking about him buying these flowers, lit him up on fire like a whole box of matches. He could feel his cock throbbing at the thought. He sucked and licked the fingers like his life depended on it, until drool fell along his chin. _

_ “Good.” _

_ The fingers withdrew then something wet and cold touched his lip. _

_ “This is your reward.” _

_ Akaashi opened up again and he felt the sweetness of the cooked apple on his tongue. He heaved a sigh while eating it up. Kenma wiped the mess Akaashi had all over his jaw. _

_ “I’m gonna move behind you now.” Akaashi felt Kenma’s hot breath into his neck, before the blond kissed just under his ear. _

_ The hand on his face began to travel slowly toward his neck, his collarbone, more ruffling on the sheets, his shoulder blades, his waist and finally stopped on the small of his back.  _

_ Despite being completely naked Akaashi didn’t feel cold; on the contrary, his skin was burning. _

_ “You have very graceful shapes Keij, you have the body of an angel or some mystical creature.”  _

_ In the matter of sex, Akaashi wasn’t inexperienced, but this was different. This was one of his wildest fantasies. Of course Kenma knew what could make him lose his mind. They were friends for several years now and the boy always had been able to understand people to their core and figure what could disarm them. Of course he knew Akaashi was starving for praises and validation. He knew Akaashi’s arousing would feed on his worship. _

_ Akaashi could feel the hand on his back, sliding slowly down before grasping his ass firmly. Fingers digging into his flesh. A gasp escaped his mouth, feeling self-conscious, he brought a hand to cover it. _

_ Kenma chuckled, “Don’t.” A hand grabbed his wrist. “I want to hear you.” _

_ Akaashi felt goosebumps rising from his skin. He setted back his hand on the pillows beneath him. Kenma’s hand left his ass, and then nothing happened during a moment, no sounds, or movements. The room was filled with the smells of their afternoon spent together. The deep and dark scent of chocolate mixed with the sweet odor of caramelised fruits from the pie Akaashi made. _

_ “Spread your legs please.” _

_ Akaashi did so. Even if he felt particularly exposed in this position his body was yearning for touch. He heard a clack coming from his side. He turned the head instinctively even if he couldn’t see what was happening. He felt Kenma moving near him, something brushed against his thigh, Kenma grabbed his ass cheek again. _

_ “Your ass is so…” Kenma trailed off, “Interesting.” _

_ Akaashi snorted, while Knema kneaded his flesh. _

_ “It’s true.” Akaashi could feel the smile in Kenma’s voice. “I definitely want to eat you.” _

_ Akaashi’s cock twitched. He could feel precum beginning to drip from his tip. At the same moment Kenma skimmed a thumb over his asshole and Akaashi moaned loudly, his arms trembling. When Kenma started massaging his entrance, Akaashi’s arms gave up and he ended up on his elbows, face buried in the cushions. _

_ “Ah, music to my ears.” Kenma chuckled. “Let’s hear what kind of other noises those lips hold.” _

_ One hand left his ass and was on his chest the next moment. The touch felt different now that it was onto a more sensitive area of his body. Kenma must have put on the latex gloves he mentioned earlier. Fingers started rubbing his nipple with light circular motions. It was pleasing, almost comforting. Without warning he felt Kenma’s tongue lick a long strand over his rim. Akaashi, taken by surprise, jolted away from the touch with a gasp. Kenma chuckled again, then the hand on his chest came back on his ass to keep him steady. Akaashi felt the tongue lapping again on his hole. He shut his eyes closed and buried his face deeper in the pillows, tiny moans escaping his mouth. When the tongue started pushing past his entrance Akaashi couldn’t hold it anymore and his cry resonated across the apartment. Kenma’s tongue prodded a few times, then licked again firmly. Akaashi could feel Kenma’s hot breath on his flesh.  _

_ Then Kenma withdrew his face, and his hands left Akaashi. The latter recognized the  _ pop  _ of a lube bottle’s cap. His mouth felt dry, tears were beginning to collect at the edge of his eyes. _

_ The day was already almost over, everything was falling asleep around them. Akaashi could smell the powdery scent of Bokuto’s flowers and the smell of rain on asphalt. He turned his head to the side, seizing this moment of pause to regain some air in his lungs. The sheets felt soft on his cheek. _

_ “Are you alright Keiji?” Kenma asked. _

_ “Mmh…” Was all Akaashi was able to mumble at the moment. _

_ “I’ll take that as a yes.” He could feel Kenma shifting behind him. “I’m going to touch you now, I want to find out how far you can take me Keiji.” _

_ Akaashi let out a shaky whine when he felt a finger pushing through his asshole. After a few back and forth Kenma kissed his ass. _

_ “Keiji you’re very loose down here, I thought you didn’t have sex very often.” He sounded surprised. “Or are you fingering yourself when you masturbate?” _

_ Akaashi could feel the smile in Kenma’s tone. He felt a bit nervous to be this exposed in such a way. He didn’t answer but a moan left his mouth when Kenma added a second finger. _

_ “You must be so sexy, legs spread out on your bed, blushing and panting. Who’s name are you moaning when you’re jerking off?” _

_ Kenma’s fingers brushed lightly against his prostate. _

_ “Ah!” _

_ “Answer me Keiji.” Kenma chuckled. “Is it Koutarou’s? Do you think about Koutarou when you masturbate Keiji?” _

_ This time the fingers pushed more firmly on his sweet spot. _

_ “Yes!” He said in a cry. _

_ “Aww I’m gonna be jealous, Keiji.” _

_ His name in Kenma’s mouth felt like a sword, cutting through his skin, revealing, little by little his deepest sins. Akaashi tried to speak but it came out as a high-pitched whimper. _

_ “What is it… Keiji?” _

_ “Sometime I—I ah! I think abou—about mmh y—you too.” _

_ Kenma’s hand stopped moving for a moment. Akaashi panting, waited for any reactions from Kenma. Then a third finger slipped inside him and heat surged up in his chest like a bonfire. _

_ “Ah!” _

_ “Keiji, is it true or are you trying to play with me?” _

_ The hand got back to moving in and out, randomly rubbing against his prostate. _

_ “No I’m n—not gnh!” _

_ Akaashi was losing his mind. How Kenma could expect him to have a conversation while he was giving him so much pleasure. His body was trembling, his face engulfed by the pillows, fists clutching at the carpet for stability. His mind was foggy, and his heart was beating hard against his chest. _

_ “Do you want me to fuck you… Keiji?” _

_ Akaashi’s head suddenly perked up at the proposition. Eyes wide under the blindfold. _

_ “Yes! Please! Yes!” _

_ He felt ashamed of his own eagerness, but Kenma snorted and rubbed his free hand on his back. _

_ “Alright. Let me just put a condom.” _

_ The fingers withdrawing slowly from his asshole made him hiss. He waited a moment. All he could discern was the sound of fabric moving behind him and the rain hitting the windows outside. Then the first thing he felt was a hand wrapping around his cock. He moaned at the touch. Kenma put his other hand on his hip. _

_ “Shh I’m right there.” Kenma said kissing his back. _

_ The tip of Kenma’s dick pressed against his rim, and then Akaashi saw stars. Every nerve ending of his body was on fire as Kenma slowly pushed inside him with a groan. Akaashi's whole body tensed up while adjusting to the intrusion. When Kenma began to move, Akaashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let his upper body fall down on the sheets, giving up on any restraint he could have had so far. _

_ “You feel so good Keiji.” Kenma whispered. _

_ Kenma began to stroke Akaashi’s cock at the same pace as his thrusts. Akaashi was a whimpering mess at this point but the compliment lighted flames in his stomach as he clenched around Kenma’s shaft. In response the blond fell forward with a harsh breath. Akaashi flung an arm backward, his hand fumbling at something to grasp. Kenma grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together, then quickened the pace. Akaashi was crying and moaning, demanding all he could give. He felt his climax building and squeezed Kenma’s hand as a warning. _

_ “I’ve got you, love.” _

_ The pet name was completely out of character coming from Kenma, and still, it made Akaashi’s blood burn through his veins. He got off in Kenma’s hand, crying out Kenma’s name, spilling cum on the sheets. Kenma let go of his hand and his cock to grip his hips with both hands and thrusted hard a few more times before getting off in his turn. _

_ Akaashi’s body finally gave up and collapsed into the sheets in a puddle of sweat and cum. It was gross but he couldn’t care less. He loved it, he fucking loved it. At this instant he wished Kenma was really his boyfriend and that he could call him sweet names and make love to him all the time. _

_ Kenma slid off him and disappeared from Akaashi’s senses. After a while Kenma took off the blindfold. Akaashi blinked at the sudden light assaulting his pupils. _

_ “There, let’s wash you up a bit and then you can rest.” Kenma said, getting him up on his knees and wiping the cum off his stomach with a washcloth. _

_ Akaashi’s brain was still lost in the thick mist of his orgasm. He let Kenma take care of him, and obediently moved to the side when asked to. He fell down into the cushions once more and closed his eyes, feeling Kenma moving around him, probably taking care of the mess they made.  _

_ “Keiji?” _

_ “Mmh?” Akaashi kept his eyes closed; the light was still too bright to suffer it. _

_ “I had a very good time.” Kenma sounded more like himself, less assertive. “You were amazing.” _

_ Those compliments would be the end of him. _

_ “Me too, I really liked it.” _

_ Akaashi felt the cushions dipped as Knema sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and grazing his arm with his fingers tip. _

_ “And I really like you Keiji.” _

_ Akaashi finally opened his eyes to look at Kenma, he was blinking at the sudden rush of light into his eyes. And also maybe at the unexpected confession. _

_ “I like you Keiji.” _

  
  
  


**xXDark666Xx:** Did you tell him?

**xXDark666Xx:** (Gods I hate this pseudo)

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** Aren’t you supposed to study?

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** (And I hate mine so it’s only fair.)

**xXDark666Xx:** I /am/ studying, but I miss you and I can’t concentrate till I know what happened with Akaashi

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** …

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** I think he freaked out.

**xXDark666Xx:** I told you he would freak out!!!

**Kitten** **♥️:** Don’t worry I’m gonna deal with it.

**xXDark666Xx:** How??

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** I’m gonna use Koutarou. Since he seems more open to the idea, I’m gonna show Keiji there’s nothing wrong about his feelings.

**xXDark666Xx:** What the actual fuck Kenma?? Maybe you shouldn’t play with people's feelings like this.

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** Tsk… Could you calm down?

**xXDark666Xx:** Did you just click your tongue at me by dm?

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** Just calm down ok? I’m not playing with anything. I’m gonna act like nothing happened and let him come to us.

**xXDark666Xx:** Us…

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** You’ll have to deal with them at some point, you know that?

**xXDark666Xx:** Yeah, I just wish I could be with you all already

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** I know. Just let’s wait and see how everything goes. Now they know. I’ll keep dating them and when you’ll be free we’ll taste the waters again.

**xXDark666Xx:** Are you sure they know? I’m afraid they don’t want me

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** Kuro, trust me they know. And if they’ll consider it they’ll consider it with you as well.

**xXDark666Xx:** Ok, ok, I trust you

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** They’re not stupid, they just pretend to be.

**xXDark666Xx:** Ouch!

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** I love them but they’re very dense.

**xXDark666Xx:** Yeah… But we knew that before hand

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** Yeah. Now go back to work.

**xXDark666Xx:** Kitten!!!

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** I say it because I love you.

**xXDark666Xx:** *Gasp* You said you love me!

**Kitten** **♥️** **:** Don’t gasp by dm.

  
  
  


The next week, everything was more relaxed. Kenma seemed peaceful. He wasn’t as clingy as he was when he had just arrived in their household. However, Akaashi noticed some wandering glances on him and Bokuto, he couldn’t decipher what it meant, but he was confident if Kema needed something he would ask for it as he did since the beginning of their little adventure. Everything was fine.

Except that Bokuto didn't seem on the same page. One night when they were in bed while Kenma was streaming in the other bedroom, he asked Akaashi if they could talk with a serious look on his face.

Akaashi was bothered. He was familiar with Bokuto sudden, but over worried concerns about the least alarming things; but Bokuto was very ambitious with their fake-poly-something-relationship the past few days. Akaashi didn’t want to talk further more on the subject, he was afraid something way too serious could come out of it. He wasn’t ready to hear that it was a mistake and that they should tone it down.

But he also knew that if he didn’t hear what Bokuto had to say, the man would feel bad and he couldn’t have one of Bokuto’s dejected mode right now; he wanted to sleep.

“I’m listening, Bokuto-san.”

He sat straight on their (Akaashi’s) bed, legs crossed, facing him. He was biting his lower lips, his hands fidgeting.

“Well, you see, I think Kenma is doing better now. I think he really likes the attention we’re giving him...” He paused as he couldn’t find his words. “I mean that I am giving him… I mean, I don’t know how it is between you two because, I’m not at home during the day, but… it’s just… I haven't really seen you “interact” with him since he’s been here.” He used his fingers to mimic the quotation marks. “And I was wondering if you were still okay with the whole “surrogate boyfriends” thingy, because I know that sometimes it’s hard to say no to friends, especially if it’s Kuroo and Kenma… I know you’re not very into the PDA stuff, and I mean, also there’s me and maybe I am the one bothering you…” He was rambling freely now. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, and if it’s because of me, you can tell me, I won’t take offense you know, because it’s you and I like you. I respect you…”

Akaashi couldn’t hold it anymore. He exploded with a resounding laugh. Bokuto stopped his continuous blabbering and looked at him with big eyes. Akaashi really had to restrain himself or in two seconds Kenma would barge in the room to tell him to shut up.

Akaashi took a deep breath to calm himself down, “I’m sorry Bokuto-san, I didn’t mean…” Now Bokuto looked utterly baffled. “I wasn’t laughing at you.” Well, he was but there was no need to tell him that. “Look, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Akaashi considered a second about whether he should tell him or not about what happened with Kenma, when he left during the weekend. He wasn't very fond of the idea of exposing himself and his sexual activities to his crush. But on the other hand he couldn’t not tell him. The man was obviously worried. And maybe Akaashi felt light headed because of the good laugh he’d just had, but the idea of bragging about his recent and rather hot sexual intercourses to the man he wanted to jump on the most, and maybe make him jealous along the way, sounded suddenly very interesting.

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have to worry about that. Kenma and I are “interacting”. He also used his fingers to mimic the quotation marks. Actually we interacted a lot, this weekend when you were away.”

“Oh, you did..”

Oops. Apparently Bokuto  _ was _ feeling dejected. Did it mean there was no right answer to this question, and that he would have felt bad either way. Bokuto was very hard to handle in that sense. He could be demoralized because of every little thing coming his way. Trying to not hurt his feelings was a full time job. And the whole  _ boyfriends  _ situation was not helping. Bokuto wasn’t the jealous type he just wasn’t used to not being the center of attention.

“Does it bother you Bokuto-san?”

“No, no, it’s not.” He was obviously lying. “It’s just that I thought you were very shy, but apparently you’re not.” His eyes darted toward the bathroom door; the “secret passage” toward his own room. Where Kenma was. “So does it mean you would stop being shy with me as well?”

“Bokuto-sa—”

“Like, could you stop calling me that?”

“Do you mean  _ Bokuto-san _ ?”

“Yes.”

“But it’s how I always called you.”

Bokuto was looking at his hand playing with the hem of the sheets. “Yeah but it’s not very boyfriend like.”

“Well, I guess I could try... Bokuto…”

Bokuto looked up, his cheeks slightly pink. “Thank you.” He breathed out.

“It’s nice, I like it too.” Akaashi wanted to tear his gaze away but forced himself to look at Bokuto when he said. “I'll try to be less shy and try to be a good boyfriend to you... and Kenma.”

They looked at each other a moment without saying anything. Then, “We should sleep.” Bokuto suggested. And Akaashi was relieved the discussion didn’t go any further. Too much happened in too little time and he still had to process what he was feeling for his friends. But at least saying to Bokuto he’ll try harder to be a good boyfriend was a way to say it to himself too and really try to stick to it without finding an exit door to run away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I know nothing really happened and I'm sorry, but I wanted to dive a bit more into Akaashi's mind.
> 
> Next time there will be more of Kuroo (I miss him, Furudate please make him come back.), we will still begin with Akaashi pov, but after this it will be full Bokuto pov for a while (I'm super excited about it because I love him to the moon and back.) Kuroo will pass his exam very soon as well so be ready. ಠ‿↼
> 
> Love you all, your comments and kudos mean the world to me honestly. See you next week, or on twitter until then @Bagarella25! (~˘▾˘)~


	6. Chapter 6 : Think of the Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREESOME TIME!! (Sorry for the spoiler I couldn't resist.)
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update, I will try to upload the next ones during the weekend. Work is just so aweful latly I have a hard time focusing during the week. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Also this is absolutly not the mood in this chapter but I've to share with you what helped me going through the struggles I had on this chapter. And it's a classic, so yeah go listen to it if you have a bad time or something. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYg7QVYe8BQ

A week had passed since Kenma told him he likes him. Akaashi was avoiding him carefully. It wasn’t easy since he was almost always home, but he really didn't want to risk any deep conversation about their feelings. He was kind of avoiding Bokuto too, even if he promised he would try to be a better fake boyfriend. The man was greedy as ever in their exchanges. It made him uncomfortable somehow, because he was more used to their non-touching routine. But it was easier to avoid him, as he wasn’t as often at home.

Akaashi’s solution was to dive into work more intensely and spend more time at his office, which was really appreciated by his boss who thought he was one very motivated intern. One of the other unexpected results was that Akaashi was very much sexualy frustrated, since he didn’t get to do a rematch of his last date with Kenma. He never thought that he would miss sex that much, but the mere thought of his and Kenma’s last intercourse was keeping him awake at nights. And it was truly a torture, to wake up sweaty and panting with an erection hard as a rock, in the arms of his crush that he wouldn’t dare to touch. Hopefully Bokuto was a very heavy sleeper.

One day, on his way home, exhausted because of work and drained by all the stress he was facing at home, he decided it was time to have a conversation with (a.k.a take out his frustration on) someone who certainly didn’t see it coming.

“Hello?”

“Oh you answered, so I believe your phone does work.”

“H—hey Akaashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Are you serious right now? To what do you— Kuroo, you barged into my apartment two weeks ago, while I wasn’t there, and you dropped your boyfriend, hoping my roommate and I, _your best friends_ , would fuck him while you’re studying, or so you said, and you don’t even take the time to call me, or send me a fucking text to explain the situation. This is to what you owe the pleasure!”

“...”

“Kuroo answer me.”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just you’re very scary when you’re angry. I’m not even sure I ever saw you angry before.”

“Before, you never did something that stupid that would make me angry like that. I must say, you surpassed yourself this time.”

“Ah I take it, you don’t like the situation we put you in…”

“Ugh, no! It’s not that. You know it’s not. I just, I just hoped you, above everyone else, despite all the work you have, you would talk to me. Kuroo, you’re always the one who talk to me. Bokuto never talks about his problems because he, doesn't have any apparently, and Kenma doesn't, talk, at all.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I should have talked to you. I guess I was afraid of your reaction.”

“Why would you? I know Bokuto is your best bro, but I consider you as my best friend as well. I love you too Kuroo.”

“Y—you do?”

“Well yes, we’ve known each other for what? Five? Six years now?”

“Yeah I guess we do.”

“Listen, I’m not really mad at you, I just, I miss you Kuroo. In fact we all miss you. But I know you can’t do anything about it right now. I just wish we could spend some time together like we always do and, and talk, like we always do.”

“I miss it too, Akaashi. I miss you.”

“Are you ok? Your big exam is in less than two weeks.”

“Honestly, and please don’t tell Kenma, I don’t know. I feel so far behind. I study a lot, but I have so much to catch up on. I don’t feel ready. I begin to understand why they say it’s unlikely to pass it the first time you try.”

“Don’t say that, you can do it Kuroo. As you said, you work a lot.”

“Yes, but I start to regret all these years I thought having a part time job while going to college was a good idea.”

“But you had to work to pay your rent, there’s nothing to regret here.”

“Yeah, yeah, just, I’m starting from way behind my opponents you know.”

“I know, but that’s what will make the victory even more tasteful.”

“Yeah, you’re right I suppose… Look at us, you called to scold me, and you end up cheering me up.”

“You don’t deserve me.”

“No, I don’t… Akaashi? I love you too, you know?”

“Yeah I know… Well, I’m arriving home, I have to hang up, I still have some work to do.”

“Alright, thank you for calling me Akaashi. I needed it.

“I did too. Hang in there, it’s almost over.”

“Yeah...”

“Talk to you soon.”

“Bye.”

Akaashi hung up the phone while he was arriving at his front door. He took a moment to digest the whole conversation that happened. He said to Kuroo he loved him, and Kuroo said he loved him back. And as much as he wanted to pretend they were talking about their friendship, and push the idea far away and hide it in his subconscient, he knew deep down that it meant more than what he was allowing himself to think about.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to his apartment. He was flustered by the conversation he just had, but the truth was, it eased his mind and all the questions in his brain. The answer he was searching desperately since Kenma told him he liked him and Bokuto started being an invasive boyfriend, was finally given to him. There’s nothing he could do except wait until Kuroo was finally available and back into their lives. For once, Akaashi was glad that his _wait and see_ policy wasn't the result of his cowardice, but actually was the right thing to do.

The next week however, things escalated a bit too quickly.

On Saturday night, Akaashi was watching an episode of a serie they started with Kenma, but the boy didn’t seem really into it. They were slightly pressed together on the couch and it would have been nice and intimate, if Kenma would have stopped squirming around. He was looking above the backrest every two seconds or so searching something somewhere and was looking at his phone like he was waiting for a text or a call.

At some point Akaashi couldn’t stand it anymore, he pressed pause on the remote and turned toward Kenma with a scowl. “Kenma, is there something bothering you?”

“No.” He said looking once again at his phone.

“Are you waiting a call from work?” Tried Akaashi.

“No I’m just checking what time it is.”

“It’s currently seven p.m., and two minutes ago it was two to seven, and four minutes ago it was four to seven.” Akaashi knew mocking wouldn’t get him anywhere, but he really liked the show and wanted to enjoy the nice peace and quiet moment before Bokuto came back from training.

“Oh alright.” Kenma answered like he didn’t even notice Akaashi’s petty tone. “Can we make out now?”

“I’m sorry what?” Akaashi leant back to get a better stare at Kenma.

“I wanna make out with you. Now.”

Akaashi didn’t expect such a sudden request. He wasn’t against the idea but it still felt weird to be asked to make out so bluntly.

“I guess we could. But you don’t want to finish watching the episode first?” Akaashi really liked this show.

“No.” Kenma said before climbing on his laps and hooking his arms around his neck.

“A—alright.” Akaashi barely had the time to say before Kenma’s lips were pressed against his.

Bokuto always had trouble finding the keys to his apartment. Maybe it was because he has too many keys. Between his locker keys, his anti-theft bike keys, his mailbox keys, and the wild number of keychains and other charms he got tangled with them he always lost several minutes before getting in or out of the apartment. Or changing for training, unlocking his bike and getting the mail for that matter.

When he finally found the one fitting in the lock he let out a sigh of relief. Today’s training was hard, they had a match coming up and the coach was merciless. All Bokuto wanted was a nice bath and maybe steal some cuddling time with one or two of his new fake boyfriends. He didn’t expect to find the said fake boyfriends in the middle of a rather hot make out session on the couch and what looks like an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine paused on the television.

Surprised, Bokuto let his training bag fall rather roughly on the floor with a muted sound. Kenma was on Akaashi’s laps, facing the backrest and therefore turned towards the entry door, where Bokuto was. All Bokuto could see of Akaashi was the back of his head. Kenma looked up as he noticed him. A wide mischievous grin spread on his face. He kissed Akaashi’s cheek locking eyes with Bokuto.

“H—hello?”

Bokuto could see Akaashi wince at the sound of his voice, but he didn’t turn around or say anything.

“Okaeri Koutarou.” Said Kenma with a devilish tone.

Bokuto started to feel the burn of arousing swirling in his stomach.

“D—do you guys having fun?” He said more to ease himself than waiting for a real answer.

“What do you think, Keiji? Are we?”

“Y—yes...” Akaashi answered, burying his face into the crook of Kenma’s collar bone.

The red creeping to Akaashi’s nape and ears sent a shock to Bokuto’s heart. The two cutest boys he ever knew were making out on his couch, one of them being his long time crush. The gods must have felt like treating him tonight.

“Don’t be shy Keiji. It’s only Koutarou.” teased Kenma. He grabbed Akaashi’s chin with his fingers, contemplating him, “You’re very cute when you’re blushing.”

Bokuto felt his face reddening like a traffic light. He could swear steam was coming out of his ears. He had to agree with Kenma; Akaashi was cute when he was blushing. If only he could see him right now.

“Oh? Do you feel okay Koutarou?” asked Kenma. He was enjoying his little game without a doubt.

“Y—yeah.”

Bokuto took a step forward. He could feel electricity running through his whole body. He had this desire to be close to them, to touch them, to feel them, to be part of them.

“You don’t seem well.... Are we bothering you?” He asked, this wide smirk still plastered on his face. “Maybe we should take it to the bed Keiji, Koutarou seems bothered.”

“No I’m not!” He blurted out way louder than he wanted.

Kenma paused, looking at him his grin growing wider and wider. He got off Akaashi’s thighs, took him by the hand and led him towards Bokuto’s room.

“Then, would you care to join us Kou?” Kenma asked, stopping by the door.

“Yes! No! Fuck! I mean yes, but I have to take a shower first, I’m gross.”

“Well hurry up, who knows if Akaashi would last long enough for you ~ .”

Kenma’s cooing tone sent tremors through Bokuto’s body. It turned on a switch in his brain and he began to move the quickest he ever did, even on a volleyball court. He almost tripped over his feet while going to the bathroom and he definitely tripped over his pants while stripping them off. He took the fastest shower of his life, and water was still dripping from his hair when he stepped shyly in his own bedroom naked as a worm.

Bokuto was confident, his muscles were pumped from training, serotonin still running through his veins. He knew he could conquer anything that was happening in this room, no matter what. But the scene he faced while going through that door made all his expectations and ideals fly by the window.

Akaashi and Kenma were naked on top of the blankets. Akaashi’s back was resting against the headboard and Kenma was between his legs sucking him off while stroking himself. Bokuto’s jaw dropped, agape. He was afraid to disturb the erotic mood going on in front of him and yet he wanted to be part of it, his body shivering with excitement.

His entry wasn’t unnoticed. Kenma hummed, turning his gaze towards him, which made Akaashi glance at him as well. Bokuto locked his eyes with him, mouth still open with amazement. Akaashi’s pupils grow wide at his sight. His back arched, a loud moan escaped his panting lips and then, he shut his eyes close, as he came in Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma got back up on his knees, wiping his chin with the back of his hand still stroking himself with the other.

He chuckled, “Keiji, did you just come off because you saw Bokuto naked?”

Akaashi slowly opened his eyes and didn’t answer.

“What do you say to return the favor?” Kenma continued.

Without a word Akaashi leaned forward and began to crawl toward the boy. Kenma welcomed him by cupping his face and kissing him. “No, not to me love.” He turned Akaashi’s face toward their spectator. “To him. I want to enjoy the show.”

Bokuto felt his tongue drying as he understood what was happening. Akaashi looked absolutely dirty. His eyes were heavy-lidded, he was sweating and panting, breath still short from his orgasm.

“Koutarou, come over here.” Commanded Kenma.

And Bokuto obeyed. There was something in Kenma’s voice that made him wanna lose every sense of responsibility and let him gladly in charge. Maybe it was something he learned when he became the CEO of his company… Or maybe it was because Bokuto was about to get a blowjob from Akaashi and he never dreamt it would happen one day. He sat back against the headboard, in the position Akaashi was previously occupying.

“Go on Keiji.”

Akaashi began to crawl toward him, looking at his crotch hungrily. It was strange to see him in a such state of compliance under Kenma’s words. But to be fair, he didn’t know how Akaashi was in bed anyway.

Bokuto was already hard when Akaashi’s hand wrapped around his cock. He trembled at the touch but tried to stay still. The man started stroking him and it felt so damn good. His roommate’s gaze darted up and their eyes met. Akaashi was blushing, but Bokuto couldn’t discern any hesitation in his hazy eyes. He secretly wished he had the same self control right now, because as far as he knew he must have looked like he saw a ghost or an alien. He couldn’t believe _the_ Akaashi Keiji, the one he adored, the one he admired, was lowering his head and licking his length at this very moment. Bokuto tried to relax but when Akaashi swallowed his whole shaft he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up, hitting the back of his roommate’s throat. Bokuto began to panic, it was the first time he had sex with Akaashi and he wanted it to be perfect. It wasn’t the time for giving him a sore throat; but when he was about to apologise, Akaashi hummed loudly, the sound vibrating around his cock.

“You hear that Koutarou, he likes it.”

Kenma was by their side, stroking himself. Bokuto didn’t even see him move.

The boy whispered into his ear. “Do it again.”

Bokuto shivered and let his hips jerk upward again which drew a moan from Akaashi. He parted his lips to let out a hot breath before closing them again and sucking hard on his cock. Bokuto’s mind blanked out for a moment only focusing on the feeling of his crush’s tongue passing on the head of his dick. He got back to himself when he felt Kenma’s hand threading through his still damp hair. The boy was looking at Akaashi like he was a piece of meat he was about to devour. Bokuto never knew Kenma had that kind of predatory behaviour in him but it suited him. He was a cat after all.

“Do you like it Koutarou?” He asked in a breath.

Bokuto nodded vigorously, words wouldn’t get out. He was dumbstruck by the fact that Akaashi, his crush, was between his legs giving him the best head he ever had. He could feel Akaashi’s tongue twirling and curling around his dick. Everytime he bobbed his head down he was moaning loudly as he could get off by the sole fact he was sucking Bokuto’s cock.

When Akaashi brought up one of his hands to grab his balls, it made him winced by surprise. The man looked up at him to make sure everything was alright, so Bokuto reached his face with his hand and stroked his cheek fondly, before bringing it up and grasping his hair.

“You’re doing great Keiji.”

Kenma's voice was uneven, raspy and well, quite sexy. Bokuto’s breath became harsher, he had trouble exhaling the air from his lungs. He clutched harder at Akaashi’s scalp which sent the signal to fasten his pace. He also grabbed Kenma’s hand that was still petting his head and intertwined their fingers. He couldn’t control himself anymore, as his hips were bouncing off the mattress.

“I got y—you babe.” Said Kenma while squeezing his hand in a reassuring gesture.

The sound that was trapped in his chest finally got out, and Bokuto came in Akaashi’s throat with a loud cry. The man swallowed it all, before licking one last time Bokuto’s sensitive cock. He felt Kenma’s hand squeezing harder his fingers and glanced at him just in time to see him came in his turn, head tilted back, eyes shut, panting a “Good gnh—boys.”

Bokuto regaining his consciousness, looked at the two men surrounding him. Akaashi was resting his head on his thighs, eyes closed, and Kenma was pressed against his chest, hair falling over his face. They were utterly cute, and sexy and gods he loved them.But as much as he loved them and as much as he loved what they did, he couldn’t help himself to feel bothered. Something was missing. Someone was missing. He wasn’t sure, but he knew that what just happened would be looked at in their future as the turning point of their relationship as they knew it until now. He knew their friendship was over, only to make place for something new, something exciting. And he would not let it slip away like he did for years, with his relationship with Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought Bo would be this insightful? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next time, Kuroo pass his forking exam! We're almost there people.
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Please come scream about Bokuto and Kuroo with me on twitter @Bagarella25


	7. Chapter 7 : To Your Soul in Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't upload last week because my mind wasn't into it. I had a couple of job interviews and work was hard so I prefered lose myself into Zelda BOTW. BUT I'M BACK ON TRACK NOW!! (and I got hired at both jobs I had an interview for, so yay me ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ)
> 
> Just so you know the story will begin to lean towards its resolution now, which means sadly less sex, BUT there's still more coming on the menu don't worry too much. \ (•◡•) /
> 
> Good reading!

**_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Akaashi called me_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _What for?_

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _He was mad because I didn’t contact him since you’re there_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _And he had every rights to be._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Kitten!! We agreed on me backing off and that mostly you would deal with the situation_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Yeah we did, but it was sure they would be mad at you._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _What?? Bo is also mad at me?_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Never said that… But he would have every rights to be._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Kitten! Why are you so mean with me?_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _I am not, I’m just stating the truth._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _What can I do to make everything’s up?_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Nothing, just pass your exam. Let me handle everything until then. As you said, that’s what we agreed on._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Alriiiiiight but I feel so baaaaaaaad. I wanna see yoooou. I wanna see them..._

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Ugh Kuro, don’t whine by dm it’s annoying._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _But Kitteeeen…_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _I have to go, I’m streaming in a bit._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Wait! Sorry! But try to comfort them for me please. I don’t want them to hate me_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _You have to trust me Kuro. I told you they will never hate you. I think everything is alright, really._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Are you sure about it?_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _More than ever. Koutarou is all lovey dovey and as far as Keiji I have a plan to help him relax a bit._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Oh oh?_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Can’t tell you… It’s also a surprise for you._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _For me?? But how? When?_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _After your exam._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _*Gasp* But then… Would it means that you love me?? :DDD_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Ugh you’re annoying. I have to go. I’m already late for the stream._

 **_xXDark666Xx:_ ** _Love you kitten! Have a good stream! Can’t wait to see my surprise!_ _♥️_

 **_Kitten_ ** **_♥️:_ ** _Love you too, bye._

  
  
  


After getting down from the peak of their orgasms, they took turns in the bathroom while Bokuto was changing the soiled sheets. They all fell asleep shortly after, in Bokuto’s bed, together. Or so Bokuto thought. During the night while one of his arms were extending to where it should have found Akaashi, Bokuto only felt the cold emptiness of the sheets. He opened an eye to confirm that indeed his roommate was nowhere to be seen.

Bokuto wondered if he should get up and try to find him. On the other hand Kenma was still curled up against his chest and he didn't want to wake him up. Maybe Akaashi only went to the bathroom. But even though it was a possibility, Bokuto highly doubted it. They did just had sex for the first time together and if it disturbed him he certainly disturbed Akaashi.

He didn't know yet how he felt about it. It was a pretty nice experience, he definitely liked it. More than that, he loved it. It was objectively the best sex he ever had, and surely the fact that it was with two of his best friends was the main reason he liked it so much.

Kenma had been amazing. He had directed everything and Bokuto loved it, not only because it was very sexy, but because without Kenma's commands he wasn't sure Akaashi would have done all the things he did. And to be honest, himself may had not been this brave and may had back off at the last second. The more he was thinking about it, the more he truly felt like hosting Kenma during's Kuroo's revisions had some very positive effects on their lives.

Thanks to Kenma he had the opportunity to experience his feelings for Akaashi on another level. He had been able to have a glance at what could be a romantic relationship with him. All these years had passed and yet he just never did something about it. Kenma’s and Kuroo's scheme gave him the little flick of the switch he needed to finally deal with it.

Akaashi had been amazing. Bokuto still couldn't believe the way he acted without any hesitation. He seemed so confident and into it. Into _him_. It was tremendously sexy. Bokuto couldn't wait to have sex with Akaashi again. At least he really hoped there would be an _again_ , but he was awake for severals minutes now and there were still no sign of Akaashi coming back.

Bokuto had two solutions. One, he stayed in bed and hoped Akaashi just wanted to sleep alone in his own bed where there was more room. Two, he found Akaashi, they talked, and he could try to convince him that everything was alright and that they should consider continue their relationship even when Kenma would be back with Kuroo.

Kuroo... Bokuto couldn't help himself to feel a little bit sad about him. He wished the guy was here, right now. He missed him so much. But there was nothing he could do about it, except wait until his exam was over.

As Akaashi still wasn't coming back, Bokuto decided to get up. He slowly detached himself from Kenma, being careful enough to not waking him up. He went to Akaashi's bedroom, but he wasn't there. So he _was_ disturbed. He passed his head through the door to the living room. Akaashi was curled up in a blanket on the couch, a mug of a beverage in his hands. Bokuto stepped out and Akaashi looked towards him, before turning quickly his head back in front of him. Bokuto had forgotten he was still naked.

“Oh fuck! Sorry.” Bokuto whispered.

He went in the bathroom to retrieve his underwear. Once he put it back on he went back in the living room.

“So... Why are you up? You couldn't sleep?” Bokuto tried.

Akaashi looked down at his mug. “I wanted to think.”

“Think about what?.” Bokuto wouldn't let him escape that easily.

“About what we did.”

“And what about it?” He wanted to make him talk.

“Bokuto-sa… I mean Bokuto, please, I'm not sure it's a good idea.”

Bokuto took place beside his flatmate on the couch. “A good idea? To what? Talk about it?” he smiled making sure to caught Akaashi's look. “What happened already happened.” He sounded dumb didn't he? “We can't change this fact. So if you feel bothered by anything I think we should talk about it. You know... _talk it away_ or something.”

Akaashi grinned maybe he was thinking Bokuto was an idiot but at least he made him smile, and it was a victory in Bokuto's world.

“What is bothering you... _Babe_?” Bokuto cooed.

This time Akaashi chuckled. Bokuto mentaly pumped a fist in the air.

“Ah... I'm sorry that you saw me like this Bokuto-san.”

“What? How? Why?”

Akaashi's cheeks were gradually reddening and he shrank even more in the blanket as he was trying to disappear in it.

“The way I was acting... With you or Kenma. It was... I'm not like this usually. You must think I'm a slut.”

“Wow, hey, no! Akaashi don't say that. Wow...” Bokuto wasn't expecting this. He expected Akashi saying they shouldn't have done it, or that they were friends and only friends and that that wasn't something friends should do. But never he would have thought Akaashi could have think so little of himself. Not after what they did, not after he just gave him the best blowjob of his life. Bokuto couldn't let him think this, he had to make things better. “Ok first, I don't like this word. There's no such things as “sluts” Kaashi. Liking sex and having a good time while having sex doesn't make you someone despicable. It's totally alright to enjoy sex and want others to enjoy it as well.” Now he sounded like a father scolding his child for swearing. “Then Kaashi, I've got to tell you that it was amazing, _you_ were amazing. I had a very good time and I would be down for a next round anytime.” It was his turn to blush. He could feel his face burning at the fact he just tried to casually ask for sex to his crush while he was supposed to comfort him.

Akaashi's eyes grow slightly bigger and he nodded down, nose almost touching the rim of his cup.

“Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... Well, I meant what I said, it was amazing, but I don't want you to feel pressured.” Well, _this_ wasn't really true considering the way he was acting with Akaashi the past few weeks. He actually got something from it, but the goal was to making him realise he could have a romantic a relationship with Bokuto, not making him feel like he was using him for his own pleasure. Maybe he should say this. Akaashi was feeling bad about himself and maybe it was Bokuto's fault. This thought made his guts churn. “Listen, I know I was very enterprising this last few weeks, but, if it makes you feel uncomfortable or, you know, being used, or objectify, I could stop. We could stop everything.”

He knew there was a chance Akaashi said he wanted to stop everything, he was scared of what they had, he always was. But how could he blame him, Bokuto as well did nothing for years after all. They would be back to square one. But if Akaashi felt bad, just one word from him and he would give him anything he wanted. Because that's how it works when you love someone.

“No. I don't feel pressured. You caught me off guard it's true, but it's kind of nice actually.”

Bokuto felt his heart explode piece by piece. He knew it wasn't much, but from Akaashi it was the best answer he could have hoped for. If Akaashi thought that their new relationship as it was, was “nice” it meant he was into it. It meant Bokuto was right, and Akaashi did like him, at least a little bit, and maybe, just maybe he could hoped for more in the future.

There was just one question he wouldn't dare to ask _“What will happen when Kenma will be gone?”_ . But Bokuto decided it was enough luck for one night. Instead of pushing it, he reach for Akaashi's face, grazing his knucles over his cheek lightly and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Later he would admit this kiss was in fact the one he considered as their real first kiss. It was a kiss that said _“I love you and I hope you love me too.”_ He took Akaashi's hand and waited for him to drink is beverage before leading them towards his room, where Kenma was still sound asleep.

  
  


“Good morning sunshine!”

“Ugh, so loud.”

“Aww my kitten didn’t sleep well?”

“... No, I’d say I slept pretty well.”

“Oh oh?”

“Yeah…”

“Argh, I’m so jealous.”

“Don’t be, you have more important things to do for now. And we’ll be be together soon enough.”

“Yeah yeah, I know I know.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes...”

“Don't lie to me Kuro.”

“I'm not lying, I am ready as one can be. But I'm not sure it will be enough.”

“Listen you couldn't have done more, so it will be enough.”

“Yeah you’re right. Of course you're right.”

“Call me back when it's over alright?”

“Yeah I will. Love you kitten.”

“Love you too.”

  
  


The following days were a bit awkward. Kenma was still streaming on a regular basis in Bokuto’s room which meant Bokuto was still sleeping with Akaashi, in his bed. They didn't discuss their feelings further more than the night right after their threesome. Akaashi told Bokuto he was fine with is attitude towards him, but he didn't say anything more. “More” being the fact that he had a crush on him and that he should do something about it sooner or later. Of course Akaashi would have prefer it to be later, but things were escalating quickly between them and Kenma would be gone by the end of the week to get back with Kuroo.

Akaashi didn't know how his and Bokuto's little fake romance would end up. He didn't want it to end and yet he wasn't really sure he was ready to face Bokuto on that matter. Everything had been easier with Kenma around, and now he was leaving.

Akaashi would miss him. He would miss, the little attentions, a hand on his back while Kenma's head was resting on his chest. Or the private jokes, that were really only private because Bokuto didn’t get sarcasm. Or the smell of flowers, apple pie and rain.

He wish he could call Kuroo, the man was always there when he needed to talk. They never talk about Bokuto and the fact that he had a crush on him though, but the situation had quite evolved since a month, and he wouldn’t be against a good advice. Also Akaashi couldn't say he didn't notice what was happening. He understood what Kuroo and Kenma really wanted to get out of this little charade they set up. He wasn't stupid. And the truth was, as much as he was the biggest coward regarding his feelings towards Bokuto, _this_ was different. He had a lot of reasons to be careful and think about it twice. Also, until none of them would bring it up he will not make any attempt at clarifying the situation. He didn't really appreciate the way they were trying to do things and he will not allow them to get away with it that easily.

  
  


On Wednesday Kenma received an important call. Akaashi knew it was important because, when he saw who was calling, Kenma rose from the couch and went to lock himself in Bokuto's room, which was more his room nowadays anyway. When he came back a while after, he had the stern look on his face. He stood at the door waiting. Bokuto and him both stopped what they were doing and stared at him, expecting what would follow.

“I have to go to Los Angeles.” He said with a muted voice. “For at least ten days.”

“What?!” Bokutot erupted. “But why? When?”

“I leave on Friday. It's for this new campaign. I told you Bouncing Ball was trying to get a contract there for months, and we finally got something.” His voice was still low and he was looking at his feet.

“Wow congrats kitty cat!” Bokuto cheered even if something felt definitely wrong considering how Kenma didn't seemed that excited about it.

“Yes Kenma it's greats news, congratulations.” Akaashi said politely. “Are you not happy about it?”

“I am.” He was still looking down. “But it means I wouldn't be there for Kuro's exam results.” His voice was shaking.

“Oh hey, what is it kitty cat?” Bokuto let go of the towel dish in his hand, got around the kitchen counter and went hug Kenma tightly.

Akaashi woke up slowly from the couch to join them. Kenma was crying. He put a gentle hand on his back.

“You miss him, isn't it?” Akaashi asked softly.

“Yes.” Said a wet voice, muffled by Bokuto's chest.

“Aww but you will come back soon, and his exam will be finished and you will spend all your time together.” Bokuto tried to cheer up.

“It's not only that.” Kenma shuffled out of Bokuto's frame and leant back to look at them. His face was all blotchy around the eyes. He sighed heavily before resuming, “Shouyou will be there. The brand needs to bring some of his japanese ambassadors.”

“Neat! you'll see my little disciple! How is he anyway?” Bokuto was way to excited considering Kenma's mood.

“He's doing great.” Kenma answered with a half smile.

“What is it then?” Akaashi encouraged him.

Kenma looked down again. “I feel bad because I'm excited to see him. Even if I miss Kuro a lot and I want to see him, I'm looking forward to this trip.” He shook his head shutting his eyes. “I feel guilty because I was here having all the fun, being with you guys, while he was working hard. I know he was jealous, and that he misses us, he told me multiple times. And now that he will be free I get to leave on a nice trip in Los Angeles with my best friend.”

“Oh yeah looking from this angle it's quite a table turn.” Bokuto glanced at Akaashi briefly, as if he was asking an unspoken question. “But you know Kenma, _we_ will be here for him as we were here for you.” Kenma looked at him with big teary eyes. “We will totally be with him for the results, I mean I was planning to be with you guys anyway, and I'm sure Kaashi was feeling the same way. Right Kaashi?”

Akaashi felt torn out from his silence. “Yes of course.”

He was contemplating the scene like he was from afar. He had no idea Kenma was feeling this bad about being away from Kuroo during this month. He didn't let anything shown during all the time he was here. He seemed so confident and at ease leaving with them. Seeing him like this made his heart ache. And he also said Kuroo told him “multiple times” he was jealous of the situation, but they still stuck to it. Akaashi didn't realise how much they were hurt by the situation. It's not that he thought that everything was fine, but he genuinely thought they were scheming behind his and Bokuto's back. Now he felt bad for not considering all the reasons and implications from their side.

“See?” Continued Bokuto, “We will be there for him so you don't worry, you go on your trip with you best friend, you try to do a lot of money or get a contract or whatever, and we will see you when you get back. Alright?”

Kenma huffed a breathy laugh. “Alright.” He smiled faintly, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Thank you.” He looked at them successively. “I love you guys.”

Akaashi felt an electric wave travel through his spine.

“Aww we love you too cutie pie ~” Cooed Bokuto before kissing the top of Kenma's head.

“Ugh, please stop with this nickname.”

“What? I know you like it. Look how you're blushing.”

“I'm not blushing, my face was already red.”

Akaashi wasn't listening anymore. Their bickering was only a faint noise in the background of his brain buzzing with stupor. He didn't know why he was that moved by this. It was not a big moment after all. It was more a thing Knema said to thanks them. And yet. It felt so real and so deep in a way he wasn't expecting. The last month made him realise they were all part of something bigger. Even though they never really were, it felt like they weren't alone anymore. Akaashi wasn't alone anymore. He had them. Like Kuroo, he could count on them. He always had, because they were good friends, but nothing really tied them down together before. Now it felt like it was them against the world and like nothing could never tear them apart.

This thought made him shiver, with excitement or fear, or both, he couldn't tell.

Bokuto and Kenma had stop arguing and Kenma went to Bokuto's room, _his_ room, to call Kuro and tell him the news. Akaashi knew Kuroo would be excited for him and wouldn't say that he will miss him or anything to make Kenma feel guilty. They all knew it.

That's why Bokuto was reaching his phone and said, beaming “I'm gonna ask him when are the results and tell him we'll come over with champagne.”

“What if he fails Bokuto-san?”

“Kaashi!”

“Sorry. Bokuto.” corrected Akaashi. “Don't hold it against me please, you know I spent months getting used to call Kenma _Kenma_ and not _Kozume-san_. Don't expect it to come that easily.”

“Alright, alright.” Pouted Bokuto even though it didn't seem alright.

“So, what if he fails Bokuto?”

“If he fails, we would still have champagne.” Answered Bokuto a grin back on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have in my head a little KenHina fantasy where Shouyou has a modeling contract with Bouncing Ball (Like Serena Williams with Addidas or Nike or whatever) and him and Kenma often have business trips. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you liked it, I wasn't very sure about it until yesterday, so please comment and let me know your thoughts on this one. I love you all take care! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	8. Chapter 8 : That Shine Through the Tears I Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but as some of you may already know, I was writing a piece for the Shiratoriawa Fanweek 2020 and it took me some time to write it, which delayed chapter 8 of 'There'.
> 
> I'm already writing chapter 9 but don't expect it until the end of the month because I'm going on vacation tomorrow. (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Also for those who could be interested, I'm also writing a very funny and light Aran x Bokuto fic (I know, super rarepair) guest starring Ushijima and IwaOi. (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Kuroo wasn’t alone in this big room, they were at least a hundred, yet he never felt more alone in his life. They were all dispatched at one per table separated by one meter of distance. It really looked like the old examinations for administration during past dynasties.

The day before he ironed his shirt, removed his black nail polish and some of his piercings, knowing today he would be also judged on his appearance. It was unfair but it was how the world worked. The exam was more a job interview than an exam really. Everyone around him looked so neat and well educated somehow. for a second he wondered what he was doing here, but then he sucked it up and remembered he worked hard for being here. He would give it his whole. He had everything he needed. His Tipp-Ex and a second Tipp-Ex just in case the first one would give in. His erasable pen, yes he was aware of the fact he wouldn’t need Tipp-Ex if he had an erasable ball-point pen, but he got it just in case the erasable ball-point pen would give in as well. And in that case he also had a non erasable ball-point pen. Plus another one, again just in case. He was ready.

  
  


Once he was out he let go of a long sigh of relief. He did his best. There’s nothing he could have done more. He wasn’t sure about what would be the income, but he’ll know soon enough. They wouldn't give the results right away anymore, because some contestants, having a hard time accepting the said results, sometimes made outrageous scandals. They now delivered the result online the day after.

Kuroo felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Maybe Kenma was calling him from Los Angeles. He looked it up and it was indeed a text from Kenma. With an attached file.

  
  


_“Hey guys there’s something I have to ask you.”_

_Bokuto and Akaashi gathered around him, dropping what they were doing. They were so good to him, how could they be after all the mess he created? And once again he was about to create some more. He was very lucky. They trusted him so much, sometimes it was hard to face. He had to always remember what he was doing was for a good cause. He had to trust them trusting him._

_“I have done something,” Kenma was fidgeting with his phone in hand, “I don’t know what you’ll think about it, but if you don’t want me to use it I’ll delete it immediately.”_

_Bokuto and Akaashi shared a concerned look._

_“It’s a recording,” He could feel is voice getting lower, he was blushing, but he had to ask, Kuroo would be so happy, “It’s a recording of us,” His voice was reduce to a whisper, “us three having sex.”_

_Kenma was feeling hot all over, but tried to look them in the eyes anyway._

_“I want to send it to Kuroo to cheer him up while I won’t be there after his exam.”_

_He waited for their reactions, searching for any sign of irritation or indignation._

_Bokuto’s mouth opened but no sounds came out of it. Akaashi had no reactions at all except for a repeated blink._

_Kenma let them process the information, before asking, “Would you be okay with that?”_

_Bokuto was the first to answer, of course. “Well, it’s a big surprise indeed.” He glanced at Akaashi, “I mean if it’s for Kuroo, of course yes! Gods know I wish I’d receive such a great surprise! I’m sure he would be delighted!” He nudged Akaashi’s bicep, “What d’you think Kaashi?”_

_Akaashi blinked once more looking at Bokuto before coming back to Kenma. “I’m not sure.”_

_Of course, Kenma knew Akaashi would be the hardest to convince._

_“How do we sound?” Akaashi asked._

_“What?” Kenma wasn’t sure he heard well._

_“How do we sound?” Repeated Akaashi crossing his arms on his chest, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I’m not sure I want to send it to Kuroo-san if we sound bad.”_

_Bokuto’s jaw dropped open once again, he looked at Kenma in his turn, obviously interested in the answer._

_Kenma’s face was now burning, hopefully his bangs would hide it._

_“I-I don’t really know, I just listened to the begining to make sure the sound was good but I didn’t-”_

_“Well listen to it and tell us if it’s good. If it is, then send it to Kuroo-san.”_

_Bokuto exploded on the spot, “Can I listen to it too Kaashi?”_

_“You were there, you already know what’s in it. Do whatever you want.”_

_Akaashi looked pissed but Kenma wasn't fooled as he could see his cheeks creeping with red._

  
  


It was a recording. _“We have a surprise for you,”_ the message said, _“Wait until you’re home.”_

  
  


Kuroo would know the results in fifteen minutes. Bokuto was arriving at his apartment. Sadly Akaashi wouldn’t be here until he finished work. Bokuto was on the doorstep with a bottle of champagne in hand, he was about to knock when the door opened violently and Kuroo jumped at his neck without further warning, knocking what remained of air still sitting in his chest after he climbed the stairs to the third floor.

“Bo I missed you so much!” Kuroo cheered way too close to his ear.

“I missed you too Kuroo.” Bokuto managed to say in a strangled voice.”

Kuroo leaned back, “Oops! Sorry!” He took a step back untangling his arms from Bokuto’s nape, “I’m so excited to finally be able to see you!”

“Me too dude, I missed you so, so much! And look,” Bokuto showed him the bottle, “I’m well prepared for your success! It’s just so bad Kaashi can’t join us until later today.” He stepped forward, entering the apartment, “I guess we should try to not be drunk when he arrives, or he’s gonna be mad.” Bokuto snickered.

Kuroo followed him, “Oh well, about that,” He was scratching his left arm, “Don’t get my hopes high please, we never know.”

Bokuto wouldn’t give credit to Kuroo’s self depreciation, “You gonna get it bro,” He glanced at him over his shoulder, “If I was an examinator, I totally would give you the job.” Bokuto went to the kitchen to put the champagne in the fridge. When he came back he beamed at Kuroo while sitting on the couch, “You’re just that awesome babe!”

Kuroo looked at him a second, then settled beside him. His computer was on the coffee table. He had already opened his mailbox. Bokuto could tell he was overly stressed. Maybe he should try and do something to help him relax.

“So hey, did you receive Kenma’s recording yesterday?”

Kuroo’s face suddenly changed color, going through pink, red and purple. He coughed, choking on his own spit. Bokuto wanted to change the subject to soothe him and not make him feel embarrassed.

“Ah! Sorry, maybe you don’t want to talk about it!”

It was Bokuto’s turn to blush. He wasn’t one for being shy or chaste. He didn’t mind talking about sex, with anybody. But not everybody could always follow him on that. He often had been in awkward positions because his big mouth wasn’t able to shut the fuck up. He sometimes forgot people weren’t as open minded as him.

“No, no…” Kuroo swallowed heavily. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be so blunt about it, but knowing you I should have figured it would eventually come up.” He said scratching the back of his neck, his cheeks still very red. “So yes, I received it,” he paused, then mumbled, “I even listened to it.”

“Oh, Oh? You listened to it?” Bokuto cooed smugly, nudging Kuroo’s arm insistently.

Kuroo jumped back on the couch and grabbed a pillow. His face was so red it could glow in the dark, “Shut up you stupid owl!” He threw the pillow at Bokuto’s head, “Of course I listened to it! What else was I supposed to do with it anyway!” He barked back at him.

Bokuto cracked up laughing. Kuroo’s reaction was actually very cute, because if he was embarrassed it meant that he enjoyed the content of the recording, and maybe that he enjoyed himself along the way. As they still had time before the results announcement, he decided he should keep teasing him.

“So? How was I? Was I great? Was I like you ever expected~?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my- Stop it Bo! I’m not gonna comment on how you sound while you’re having sex with my boyfriend.”

Bokuto felt like someone dropped a bucket full of ice on his head. Of course that was weird, what was he thinking? This happened to him way more often than he would like to admit. He felt really stupid at this very second. Why did he always have to ruin everything?

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to… I mean I didn’t realise-”

“Oh no no no, no I’m sorry I didn’t mean that either!” Said Kuroo while grabbing his hands, “I’m sorry I’m stressed, I didn’t mean it like that at all!” He heaved a big sigh, “We definitely can talk about that. I mean, I think we even _have_ to talk about that, but just… Could we wait for the results at least?” He rubbed his thumb over Bokuto’s palms, “I want to have my head clear for this, because it’s important.”

“O-ok I’m sorry yes! I shouldn’t have brought that up,” Bokuto squeezed Kuroo’s hands, “Of course it’s important, you’re right! We’ll talk about it properly, like normal people do!”

His heart flinched when a light as air chuckle escaped Kuroo’s mouth. He looked less stressed. He swayed his head to the side, getting rid of his dark bangs which always fell on his right eye. He smiled at Bokuto, the corner of his eyes crinkling up in a beautiful way. It made him look older but also softer. His cheekbones were high on his face and his smile was full of confidence, charming. Bokuto wondered when it happened. When did his best friend become such a mature and handsome guy who gave the impression he could take over the world with this smile only.

Kuroo looked toward the computer and suddenly clamped at Bokuto’s hands.

“Bo it’s time, the results are here.”

“Awesome let’s see how you did,” Kuroo let go of his hands and began to type his IDs on the website. “And the answer is amazing of course, because you’re amazing!”

Kuroo held his breath. Bokuto laid a hand on Kuroo’s thigh for support, letting him know he was here.

After a few seconds Bokuto asked, “So, how is it?”

Kuroo let out a shaky breath and looked at Bokuto with a faint smile, “I didn’t- I didn’t get it.”

Bokuto was speechless, how could it be possible? With all the work Kuroo had achieved, with all he went through.

“Are you-,” Bokuto was about to ask if he was sure, because there should be a mistake for sure, but then he saw the obvious red _denied_ on the computer screen, and prefered not to make Kuroo repeat himself. “That sucks man. You worked so much. I’m sorry.”

Bokuto didn’t know what to say to make Kuroo feel better, he didn’t imagine in a million years that Kuroo wouldn’t get his exam. It never was a possibility. Then he remembered he brought a bottle of champagne with him. The first purpose of it was to celebrate, but if Bokuto knew one thing, is that champagne could also heal everything.

He quickly went to the kitchen to pick the bottle from the fridge and grab two clean cups in the cupboard. When he came back Kuroo was holding his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He set up the cups on the coffee table and opened the bottle. Kuroo looked up at him when he heard the loud _pop_ the bottle made while Bokuto opened it. Bokuto looked at him with big eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

“I know we’re not celebrating but I felt like you could use some champagne now.”

“Honestly I could always use some champagne.” Kuroo said, reaching for a cup while Bokuto was filling it.

_He was joking, it was a good sign._ Bokuto filled himself a cup and sat back beside Kuroo on the couch.

“So,” Bokuto watched Kuroo sipping his champagne while staring into nothingness, “I’m sorry you didn’t get it. You deserved it. What do you think happened? Why didn’t you get it?” Kuroo slowly looked toward him, “I’m sorry I’m not sure what I could say to comfort you right now. Just tell me to shut up if you prefer.”

Kuroo's eyes went wide, “Oh no Bo I could never tell you to shut up, you’re right to ask,” He sighed heavily, “I pushed you guys and Kenma away for weeks, it’s normal you expected some results.”

“No! Kuroo I didn’t mea-”

Kuroo chuckled sadly, “I know, I know sorry. I know you didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…” He looked at the ceiling, “Deep down I knew I wouldn’t get it you know.” He looked back at Bokuto, hands gripping tightly at his cup, “It’s not so common to get it on the first try, and... without a prep school background.”

And then he started crying.

“I’m sorry Bo, I put myself through all of this and even asked for your help even if I knew it was doomed from the beginning.”

“No hey, shh don’t say that,” Bokuto put his cup back on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, “You know we don’t care. And what if you knew? Sometimes in life you have to try even if you know you’ll probably fail.” He stroked his hand slowly through Kuroo’s jet black hair.

After a moment of sobbing into Bokuto’s shoulder Kuroo talked again, “Sometimes I hate it.”

“What do you hate babe?”

“Being the poor kid.”

Bokuto wasn’t following his train of thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo straighten up to look at Bokuto’s face, “Well you see, this exam is like very hard, because a lot of people are passing it even if there just a few jobs spots available,” He wiped his face with his sleeve, but he was still crying, “That’s why there’s schools offering to help you master the exam. But all those prep schools are very expensive and I can’t afford it.” He hid his face in Bokuto’s neck, “It has always been like that. I always knew I wouldn’t make it to a big school, my mother couldn’t afford it. I always had to work during my studies. I never had it as easy as my classmates. I felt guilty when I went out for drinks with you during college, because I knew I was supposed to study, and now I’m paying for it. And I hate it.”

Bokuto was flabbergasted by what Kuroo was saying. Of course he knew all of this, Kuroo’s family never was very wealthy, but they were happy and always supported Kuroo with everything he did. But Bokuto never considered the stress that could come with this burden. He wasn’t stupid, he knew money was important, he never struggled to get scholarships and sponsors to do volleyball, but he had some incertain times himself.

Seeing Kuroo this lost and tired made his heart swell and he felt water collecting at the rim of his eyes.

“I’m so, so sorry you didn’t get it babe,” He said with a wet voice, “I can’t even start to imagine how you felt during all those weeks, working your ass off, not seeing your friends or even your boyfriend… It must have been hell, and I’m sorry that you got to experience that.” Tears start flowing out of his eyes.

“It was hell and it was for nothing.” Said Kuroo sniffing loudly.

“No, don't say that it’s not true. You learned a lot of things and you can still pass the exam again next year, and this time you’ll get it because you’d be prepared.”

“I’m not sure I would want to go through all of this once again Bo.”

Kuroo grabbed a pack of tissue from under the coffee table, where the telly remotes and some volleyball magazines were lying. He gave one to Bokuto who used it loudly.

“You wouldn’t have,” He blew his nose once again, “At least not like that,” His voice was hoarse from crying, “We would be here, I mean we would know how it is now and we all would be prepared for it.”

Kuroo blew his nose in his turn. It wasn’t pretty, but they both were ugly criers, Bokuto knew it.

Kuroo leaned back to look at Bokuto with red and puffy eyes.

“We will be here for you this time,” Continued Bokuto, containing his tears, “We will know how to handle it,” He wiped his eyes and smiled at Kuroo, “Rule number one, no abandoning you to your studies this time, ”He kissed Kuroo on the forehead to prove his point, “Rule number two, we will make sure you eat proper meals and stay hydrated,” This time he kissed his cheek, “... I can go on if you don’t stop me.” He said with a smirk.

Kuroo returned his grin, “I’m not sure if I should…” He had stopped crying. _Good._

“Rule number three,” Continued Bokuto, “one _mandatory_ ,” He insisted on the word, “cuddle per day, to release the steam.” He winked, kissing Kuroo on the nose. “Rule number five,”

“You mean four.” Corrected Kuroo.

“Right thanks. Rule number four, Nobody will mention sex to you unless you specifically expressed the want to have some,” He kissed him on the mouth.

He felt Kuroo laugh against his lips and Bokuto knew he had won, because when Kuroo laughed the world felt brighter, and all problems were solved.

When he leaned back, he was facing two glassy eyes. “Does it suit you?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo brought his hands to cup Bokuto’s jaw. He stroked his thumbs over his cheeks. Bokuto leaned in the touch and smiled softly. Kuroo looked at him for several minutes. Bokuto could see tones of different emotions passing through his eyes but said nothing.

“Yes, it does suit me.” Kuroo finally said before leaning to give Bokuto a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. Sorry. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> To make it up to you, next chapter they will bang. You're welcome. (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 : Polished by Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOKUROO ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOKUROO TIME MY LOVES!!  
> I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM
> 
> The great [itsNationJoy](https://twitter.com/itsNationJoy) is editing this chapter so yeah the quality has significantly increased.  
> Baby you are amazing, I love you from the bottom of my heart. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> If you wanna take a look, they're writing the sweetest [BokuAka](https://twitter.com/itsNationJoy/status/1298064239265853440) thread on Twitter!  
> (The day I'll know how to put links in notes, I'll link it.) (Edit: I know now.)

Bokuto wrapped his arms more tightly around Kuroo’s frame and they kissed like that for a moment. Just lips on top of lips, sliding over each other, smiling. Then Kuroo let go of Bokuto’s face to grab the back of his neck, arms resting on his shoulders. Bokuto took it as an invitation to stay there and lick Kuroo’s lips to taste the waters. Kuroo welcomed him by parting them slightly. Bokuto licked the roof of his mouth first, then down his tongue before coming back to his lips. He sucked on Kuroo’s lower lip and shoved his tongue in the other’s mouth, exploring it like he was on a quest.

Suddenly, Bokuto came back to his senses and separated his face from Kuroo’s. But Kuroo was holding him close, fingers tangled with his hair, so he couldn’t go far. He could feel Kuroo’s breath against his skin. They were both panting, lips sore and flushed. Kuroo’s eyes were closed and Bokuto grasped the back of his shirt more tightly.

“I’m sorry, is this okay?” his voice was low and still a bit hoarse, out of breath, “I’m not really sure where our boundaries are anymore.”

He could feel Kuroo’s body tensing up within his arms. He opened his eyes slowly, lashes fluttering.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay,” he swallowed heavily, “I think we’re on the same page here. I mean, I hope.”

Bokuto rested his forehead against Kuroo’s, shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows. “Oh good, because I don’t want to stop right now,” he kissed where his lips were resting on Kuroo’s skin, just above his lips, at the corner of his mouth, “and I’m not sure I would ever want to stop at this point.”

Kuroo breathed a laugh, tickling Bokuto’s cheeks and sending a shiver down his spine. “Then we don’t have to stop.” He nibbled at Bokuto’s upper lip. “I missed you Bo,” Kuroo breathed against his lips before kissing him again. 

Mouth still sealed with Kuroo’s, Bokuto slid his hands under his best friend's ass and carried him until he was sitting on his lap. He kissed him fervently and feverishly; sucking at his tongue, biting his lips, leaving marks where he could, making Kuroo’s mouth flush like a flower in bloom.

He couldn’t get enough of Kuroo’s taste. They had kissed on the mouth multiple times for various reasons, but never like this. Never with this need of devouring the other until they found each other's true flavor.

"I want you," Bokuto said, parting away, "I want you so, so much."

He grinded up to meet Kuroo's crotch, feeling the bulge in his pants. Kuroo let out a gasp and Bokuto bit a bruise down his throat to prove his point.

“F-fuck Bo - _ ah! _ ” Kuroo’s raspy voice sent tremors through Bokuto’s entire body. 

He had wanted this for so long. How many heated nights had he thought about Kuroo’s tanned skin against his? And his legs, his  _ damn legs _ . Bokuto would be lying if he said that every time they shared a bed together during various trips -- or even during their training camps back in high school -- he didn’t think of trying something. 

But then Kenma happened.

Well, he had already happened way before that, they just finally committed to it. 

But today was different. Today he could do everything he wanted to do to Kuroo all those times before. Today he had permission to do it all. It was both nerve-racking and exhilarating at the same time knowing that he could finally,  _ finally _ take a bite of this cake.

Kuroo began to unbutton his jeans, and Bokuto's eyes dropped, staring. He couldn’t tear his gaze from what was happening. Although he had seen Kuroo fully naked before (more than once, actually), this was the first time he had seen his cock so hard. And this display of arousement was  _ because of him _ . The thought made Bokuto salivate. He must have looked like the wolf watching  _ Betty Boop _ show, tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyes outside of their orbits. 

And Kuroo definitely noticed as he scowled him.

“Oi! Eyes up front, soldier.” Bokuto looked up, torn out of his haze. “Creepy jackal...” He stopped in his action, but then added with a grin “I show you mine if you show me yours.”

Bokuto didn’t take any time to analyse the situation and just started rushing to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He didn't finish his task before Kuroo had already resumed undressing himself. 

Bokuto’s cock was barely out of his briefs when Kuroo wrapped his long fingers around it, bringing his own along the way. Bokuto groaned at the touch and plunged his face into the other’s shoulder. Kuroo gasped while he pressed his thumb over their tips, spreading the precum around. He then began to stroke at a steady pace, and  _ oh boy _ Bokuto was seeing stars. Kuroo’s shaft rubbing along his, the two of them sliding against each other, feeling the heat of the other.

Everything was too much. And yet not enough. 

Bokuto reached between them and wrapped his big palms around Kuroo’s slender fingers. He quickened the pace, until Kuroo made a complaining sound. Bokuto looked up and immediately understood what the problem was. He opened his mouth and pushed a load of saliva to the rim of his lips and let the drool drip all over their mingled dicks. He helped Kuroo spread it all over themselves, then got back to pumping both of them at a faster rhythm.

Kuroo gasped, turning his face to the ceiling, eyes shut. “You’re  _ -ah, _ disgusting.”

Bokuto licked his way up to the column of his neck before biting his earlobe.

“You like it,” he said before sucking down a bruise near Kuroo’s Adam's apple.

“Fuck  _ -yes _ !  _ -ah _ Koutarou!”.

Kuroo’s husky voice yelling his given name sent him over the edge. His shoulders dropped, his body writhing with the orgasm. He spilled cum all over their shirts, but he had no time to care as Kuroo was still nearing his climax. Bokuto let go of their cocks, grabbed Kuroo by the hips and pushed him back flat onto the couch. Kuroo let out a gasp of surprise as Bokuto dropped to his knees and, in one swift movement, swallowed Kuroo’s whole shaft in his mouth. An appreciative groan rumbled through Kuroo’s chest and Bokuto hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on Kuroo’s dick. He drew his lips to the base, burying his nose into Kuroo’s crotch, then got back to the top, making sure to lick every part of the member.

“- _ ah _ Please Bo, I  _ -gnh _ I need  _ -ah _ ”

Bokuto’s mouth let go of Kuroo’s cock, “What do you need babe? Tell me, I got you.”

Kuroo reached for Bokuto’s hand and brought it on one of his nipples. Bokuto passed his fingers over the hard nub, then pinched it between his index and thumb, drawing a cry from Kuroo’s mouth. Bokuto pinched harder and both of Kuroo’s hands flew to Bokuto’s head, clenching tightly at his hair. 

Bokuto’s mouth got back to its previous task and sucked hard on Kuroo while his fingers played with his nipple. He bobbed his head at a fast pace, he could feel Kuroo's whole body trembling under his touch and he was loving it.

“ _ Ah! _ I’m coming  _ -ah _ ,” Kuroo’s voice was unsteady and urgent, “bite me again Bo!  _ Please! -ah _ ”

Bokuto sucked one last hard time on Kuroo’s dick then dragged his lips along the side of his thighs. And without restraining himself, planted his teeth on the flesh, like he was taking a bite out of his meal. Kuroo cried out with a loud moan, his hand reaching for his cock to pump himself once, twice, before coming hard all over Bokuto’s hair and face.

Bokuto licked his lips to taste Kuroo’s junk. It was so sour that he made a face.

“Eww your cum tastes so bad, you need to eat some fruit.”

“Oi!” Kuroo squawked, “I was on an instant noodle diet. If I had no time for sex, I had no time for groceries and cooking.”

They both took a moment to catch their breath. Bokuto wiped his face with his shirt -- which was already covered in cum -- and climbed back on the couch to join Kuroo who was still coming down from his orgasm, tangling their legs together.

“Dude, you’re so erotic when you moan,” Bokuto rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, “and what was that with the biting?”

“Ah,” Kuroo’s voice was still strained by the yelling, “I have it easier to get off when,” he cleared his throat, “When I...” he trailed off, “When I’m feeling a bit of pain.”

His voice was so quiet, Bokuto wasn’t sure if he heard perfectly.

“No! Seriously?” Bokuto lifted up his head to have a better look at him, “You like the pain?”

“Well, yeah,” he looked at Bokuto then turned his gaze away with a pout, “Is it that weird?”

Bokuto shook his head. “No, no, no it’s not. I think it’s super sexy! What is weird, on the other hand,” he grinned a cheeky smile, “is that it means  _ Kenma _ has to do these things to you.” He waited for Kuroo to look back at him before adding “And  _ that  _ is super hot.”

Kuroo cracked a laugh, throwing his head onto the armrest.

“I’m sure by now you know what he’s capable of in bed,” he looked at Bokuto again, “am I right?”

It was Bokuto’s turn to feel sheepish, he wasn’t very sure it was the best idea to discuss that matter with Kuroo now.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked with a questioning look, “You’re in your head, I can see it.”

“Nah man, it’s just,” Bokuto scratched the underside of his jawline, “are you sure you want to discuss this now?”

“Bo,” Kuroo took Bokuto’s hand in his, “I’ve been-- no,  _ Kenma and I _ have been waiting for months to discuss it with you. The result of my exam doesn’t change anything.”

“But Kenma’s not here…”

“Don’t worry,” Kuroo squeezed his fingers, “We will discuss it with him in time. For now, let’s focus on what’s important,” he leaned up his head to kiss Bokuto’s cheek, “which is you and what  _ you _ feel.”

A moment passed, Bokuto saying nothing and Kuroo waiting. Then, he took a deep breath.

“Can we take a shower first?”

Kuroo snickered, “Of course,” he shook his head and sighed, “Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


Once they were clean again and their respective shirts were turning in the washing machine, they sat back down on the couch. Bokuto had borrowed one of Kuroo’s shirts; it was a bit short and a bit too tight around the chest. Kuroo poured more of the champagne into their cups.

“At what time did you say that Akaashi will join us?” Kuroo asked.

“Around five I think,” Bokuto responded while grabbing his cup.

“So that leaves us plenty of time to talk,” Kuroo said with a soft smile.

Bokuto started fidgeting and looking around the room.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Kuroo looked at the bottom of his cup in his hands. “What’s worrying you the most is Akaashi, isn’t it?”

Bokuto turned to face him, eyes converging with Kuroo’s on the ground.

“Akaashi is,” Bokuto began, “lost... scared... stressed... I don’t know man.” Kuroo looked at him and Bokuto lifted up his gaze. “He’s not like us. There’s a lot of things going on in his mind and,” Bokuto shook his head, “I never can figure out what’s happening in there.” Then he added with a softer tone, “It freaks me out sometimes, that he understands me way better than I understand him.”

“Bo,” Kuroo grabbed his free hand, “You don’t have to understand him, you just have to trust him enough to let him come to you when he needs to. You can’t try to read people’s minds, it’s impossible.”

“I know, it’s just,” Bokuto sighed, “when it comes to Akaashi, I can’t count on that.”

“Yeah...” Kuroo responded softly. Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “I know-- I mean,  _ we _ know, Kenma and I. We’ve observed you through the years, and despite the fact you’re madly in love with each other, it’s clearly the reason why you never tried anything.”

“Thank you for reminding me,” Bokuto said with a pout.

“No I mean,” Kuroo heaved a sigh, “Listen, you’re a superman, an alpha male, and for you to not be able to help Akaashi when he is in need obviously hurts you. But Akaashi is no better,” Kuroo grinned, “He loves you so much but somehow convinced himself that he’s no match for you and does everything he can to avoid bothering you.” Kuroo took a sip of champagne. “You’re not incompatible, you’re just not fit for each other currently.”

Kuroo was clever. Kenma was clever too, but it was more like a mathematician or a strategist. Instead, Kuroo was more like a genius. Where Kenma understood, Kuroo knew. Too bad he wasn’t using his intelligence more often. 

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“Nothing? I don’t know,” Kuroo let go of Bokuto’s hand, “I can’t tell you what to do Bo. I know we set up a pretty unusual situation with Kenma, but we can’t force things on you. We can only hope.”

When Kuroo’s fingers left his, Bokuto felt cold creeping up to his chest.

“But what is it that you hope for?” Bokuto pressed, “You two never told me out loud what it is that you want.”

“Yeah… I apologize for that, I suppose.” Kuroo pressed his lips into a thin line before continuing. “It's because it’s scary, you know? It’s not easy.” Bokuto furrowed his brows. “Listen Bo, I’m in love with Kenma. We’re in love. I love him more than life itself and he loves me to the moon and back, you know that.” Bokuto nodded slowly.

Kuroo put his cup back on the coffee table and turned towards him. “Well, we realised recently that we are in love with other people too.” Bokuto held his breath. “I’ve known it for a long time now, but I’m in love with you Bo. Have been for years.” Bokuto let out the air trapped in his lungs with a shaky breath. Kuroo took his free hand in his again and kissed his fingers. “Kenma knew it all this time and he never was angry about it. He always had a soft spot for you,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Kuroo...” Bokuto also put his glass back on the coffee table and reached forward to cup Kuroo’s face. “I love you too Tetsu.  _ Damn _ I love you so, so much.” He locked his gaze with Kuroo’s golden eyes.

“You have no idea,” Bokuto took a deep breath again, “You have no idea how hard it was to keep it inside all those years.” He could feel tears forming up in his eyes. “I love you Kuroo, but there’s always been Kenma and there was Akaashi and I was so ashamed to feel what I felt,” tears started running down his cheeks, “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it-”

“No, no, no, hey don’t say that,” Kuroo brought his fingers to wipe off Bokuto’s face, “I’m here now. We said it. Everything’s ok. I love you and Kenma knows it and he has no problem with it, ok?” He rested his forehead on Bokuto’s. “I’m here now and I love you Koutarou.”

Bokuto let out a sob, shutting his eyes close. He took a moment to calm down, while Kuroo caressed his cheeks softly, forehead against his. After a few minutes, Bokuto leaned back and wiped his face on Kuroo’s shirt, smearing snot and tears over it.

“Sorry,” he said looking at the shirt.

“It’s okay, I’ll wash it later,” Kuroo stroke a thumb over his face, “You okay now though?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto took Kuroo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “I want to hear the rest of the story. How- I mean why- I mean, it’s not just you and me right?”

Kuroo chuckled, but he seemed embarrassed. “Well you see, when we became adults, I began to know Akaashi better, to spend more time with him, and  _ damn _ Bo his brain... Like you said, he’s not like us. His mind works so differently from ours.” Kuroo started playing with Bokuto’s fingers. “In college, we had the longest conversations about life and love and philosophy, politics, and even astrophysics. He was already so mature compared to us, you know. And I guess that’s when I began to have a crush on him.”

Kuroo smiled softly, looking at nothing for a while before continuing. “Of course Kenma, that little shit, knew it even before I realised it myself,” Kuroo sighed, “But he didn’t say anything. I’m not surprised he figured it out, but as he didn’t say anything, neither did I, so here we are.”

“What do you mean? And Kenma? Why is he ok with you being in love with other people?” Bokuto furrowed his brows trying to see clearer into this mess of feelings.

“He is ok with it because believe it or not, that little bastard fell in love with you and Akaashi before he even realised he loved me.”

“What?!” Asked Bokuto dumbfounded, “What do you mean?”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “He had a crush on you the second he saw you for the first time. And then with Akaashi, he was so dumbstruck with love the first time he saw him at this training match in high school, he told me later he wanted to ask him out on the spot.” Kuroo brought his hand over Bokuto’s. “Can you believe he only asked me out during my first year of college because he realised he loved me after I left high school and he missed me too much?”

“No way! Fuck, this is twisted. I thought you guys have been together since high school, at least. That’s why  _ I _ didn’t ask you out.”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, you see now why it took some time to untangle this mess? Kenma told me about his crushes on you two only last year, and from there we worked to come up with a solution. But we never made a decision, it’s only...” Kuroo’s voice grew quieter, “it’s only when... when I started to… that we decided it was worth a shot.”

Kuroo was still hurt by this whole experience, Bokuto thought, being away from Kenma for an extended period of time and then not even getting the job of his dreams in the end. It will certainly haunt him for a while.

Kuroo cleared his throat. “But anyway, we’re good now and you know everything, so hopefully things will work out for the best.” He looked right into Bokuto’s eyes and asked, “What do you think?”

Bokuto took the time to think properly this time. A few things had changed since Kenma shoved his tongue into his mouth as a very welcoming hello a month ago. Sure, he knew that he loved Kuroo and Kuroo loved him (he had always kind of known it), but hearing it out loud was a relief. He could say for sure now that he loved Kenma because he had experienced it, and Kenma apparently has had a crush on him for more than ten years now. Which was awesome really… But. 

He still didn’t know what to do about Akaashi. He seemed a little bit more open to any display of affection Bokuto was giving him recently, but Bokuto could tell he was still too much in his head. And it was a problem, because the truth was that Bokuto didn’t know if he could do this without Akaashi, but he also didn’t know if one day he would grow too tired to wait for him.

“You’re thinking about Akaashi again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, of course I am,” Bokuto nodded, “I love him, but I’m scared to lose him because we might scare him.”

“Okay, but what do  _ you _ think?” Kuroo leaned forward to lie a kiss on his forehead. It was soft and warm. “Forget about Akaashi just for now and tell me what  _ you’re _ thinking about it.”

“I-” Bokuto opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked down and played some more with Kuroo’s fingers. “I want you guys. Of course I want you, damn I want you so much,” he looked up at Kuroo again, “It’s scary but I can’t imagine my life without you guys. I wouldn’t miss this chance for anything in the world.”

When he said the words, Bokuto immediately regretted them. Of course he meant it, but the way he said it sounded like he wanted to date Kenma and Kuroo even without Akaashi being included. He didn’t know if he could do it, but if he was being honest, it was what his heart really wanted.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh _ .”

“Kuroo… we can’t let Akaashi turn us down.”

“I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about that. He is so by-the-book sometimes…”

Bokoto suddenly let go of Kuroo’s hand and stood up, eyes wide (well, wider than usual).

“Kuroo!” he turned toward the other, face illuminated, “I’ve got an idea! We have to call Kenma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Yes Bokuto IS the mastermind in this fic because he's secretly a genius. (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> I'll try to update the next chapter before the end of September but I'm starting a new work so I don't really know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Until then you can reach me on Twitter [Bagarella25](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25) <3


	10. Chapter 10 : The Rarest Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Once again, this chapter is edited by the most wonderful person in the whole world: [Nation](https://twitter.com/itsNationJoy)  
> Thank you love! You're the best!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one because I surely did! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

It should have been 11 pm in Los Angeles, which means Kenma should still be up, or at least awake. Bokuto and Kuroo were pressed against each other on the couch, facing the phone Bokuto was holding and trying to fit both their huge heads into the FaceTime frame.

Kenma answered after what seemed like quite a while. When his face appeared, it was way too close. He was walking and they were seeing him from under his chin, which wasn’t the most flattering point of view. When he readjusted, Bokuto and Kuroo could distinguish people in the background in a dark room.

“Kitten? Are you at a party?” Kuroo asked, concerned, “Are we interrupting something?”

This was not something Bokuto had expected either. Kenma wasn’t the type to go to parties on a weekday, even for business matters.

“Hi Kuro. No it’s ok, we’re at a business party with Shouyou. I’m glad you called.” His voice was low but the two men weren’t fooled, it was Kenma’s way to show he was excited. Then he spotted Bokuto. “Oh hey Koutarou,” he put a strand of hair behind his ear, “Did the exam results drop? Did you get in Kuro?” He started to move again, “Wait let me find somewhere quiet.”

Kuroo didn’t answer immediately. Kenma opened a door and stepped into a more quiet room.

“So?”

“I don’t want to tell you,” Kuroo said plainly.

“What?!” Bokuto shouted maybe a bit too close to Kuroo’s ear, it made him wince.

Kenma was staring at them with bored eyes on the other side of the screen.

He looked at Bokuto with a scowl, “Because I don’t want him-” he faced the phone again, and sighed, “Because I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be part of it because you’re not there.”

Kenma didn’t answer. But he was clearly judging them.

“We’ll see this when you’ll come back okay?”

“Ok.”

Kenma didn’t seem pleased by the issue, but said nothing of it.

“Why are you calling me then? I’m judging by Koutarou’s presence that this call is not just to see my pretty face?”

“It’s always so see your pretty face,” Kuroo replied instantly.

Bokuto admired their dynamic, but he knew that deep down Kenma was upset to not know the results. But it was Kuroo’s decision. He didn’t want to disturb Kenma’s business trip with his best friend. Maybe it was the right thing to do.

“Why did you call Kuro?”

“Actually Bo wanted to call you, he has an idea he wanted to share with you.”

“Oh?” Kenma eyebrows raised up, “An idea about what?”

“Ah!” Bokuto was surprised by the sudden spotlight directed on him. “Hmm.. So first, Kuroo explained everything to me,” Kenma’s eyes widened slightly, “and I know about everything now. And I’m okay with this. I mean, I’m really ok with this. I love Kuroo too, he knows it already, and I guess what I’m trying to say is... I love you Kenma.” Kenma’s jaw dropped open. “I’m sorry to tell you like this, over the phone, but Akaashi’s coming over later and I had to talk to you because I wanted you to be a part of it of course-”

“Koutarou,” Kenma’s voice was barely a whisper but Bokuto closed his mouth anyway, “I love you too.”

“...I-I know, I mean,” Bokuto could feel warm creeping to his cheeks, “I-I… Yes.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo to get some help as the ability of using words was leaving him. Kuroo looked back at him.

“You’re blushing darling,” he said with a non helpful smirk on his face.

A moment passed without anyone saying anything before Kuroo spoke again.

“Well, you two are cute. But Bo, could you tell Kenma what you thought about?”

“Ah yes! So-”

“Wait,” Kenma interrupted again, “you better say it to me again properly when I come back, Koutarou.”

“Don’t worry I will!” said Bokuto beaming at the screen.

Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, he winked at Kenma before looking back at him, silently asking him to resume speaking.

“So!” Bokuto started again, “Now that this is clear,” he couldn’t stop smiling stupidly, “We wanted to talk to you because, like Kuroo said, Akaashi might not be easy to convince into this,” he gestured with his hands in front of the screen, “ But then I realised that we can’t convince him. It’s not something you can just talk someone into.”

“Don’t worry, it gets better,” punctuated Kuroo.

“So I asked myself how do you make someone want a relationship with you, you know?

Bokuto waited.

“Oh you’re asking me?” Kenma blinked, confused, “Well I guess you could try to date them?”

Bokuto beamed even wider if it was possible, “Exactly!”

“Oh right,” Kenma whispered. “My… Kuro, why didn’t you think about it earlier?”

“What?!” Kuroo squawked, “How is it my fault?!”

“You’re the romantic one, you should have thought about it.”

“Says the one whose first plan of attack was to put his tongue into his best friend’s mouth,” Kuroo mumbled.

“What?” a distant-sounding Kenma asked through the phone.

“What?” repeated Kuroo to confuse him, “Anyways, continue Bo.”

Bokuto chuckled, “So the plan is actually simple: we ask him on dates until he accepts our feelings.” Then he mumbled, “or until he rejects us.” His voice grew louder again, “Of course, we don’t want that, so we have to be perfect date material!”

“Ok,” Kenma answered softly. “So you guys are gonna talk to him later?”

“Yes,” Kuroo replied, “He’s coming over after work.”

“We’re gonna talk to him and tell him we’re all in a relationship, and that-” Bokuto stopped in his tracks, eyes suddenly wide, “We’re in a polyamorous relationship right?”

“Yes,” Kuroo and Kenma said at the same time.

“Cool!” Bokuto chuckled and continued, “So we’re gonna tell him and we’re gonna treat him like any guy we would like to date.

“Told you he was a genius,” Kuroo smirked at Kenma.

“I never doubted it,” Kenma smirked back.

Bokuto smiled proudly, “Of course we’re gonna wait till you’re back to ask him on a date.”

“Oh, thank you Kou.”

“No problem kitty cat, it’s only normal.” Bokuto winked at his brand new boyfriend.

“Kenma?” A distant unknown voice erupted from the phone, “You’re making a phone call?”

Kenma looked past the frame of the screen, “Oh! Shouyou, come here. It’s Kuro and Koutarou.”

“What?!” Yelled Bokuto, “My son is there?!”

Kenma and Kuroo rolled their eyes in unison.

“He can’t be your son, Bo,” intervened Kuroo, “he’s only two years younger than you.”

Bokuto held his hand between them, to stop him from talking, “I don’t care, he’s my son.” Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up in realisation. “Which means he’s yours and Kenma’s step son by extension!” he exclaimed, cracking up a smile.

Kenma groaned at the reflection.

“What? Who’s my step parent now?” Hinata’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey dad! Hello Kuroo-san! How are you?”

Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, who gave him an appreciative nod.

“Son, I’m dating Kuroo and Kenma!”

“What?!” Hinata looked at Kenma for confirmation. The other sighed and nodded slightly. “That’s awesome!” Bokuto and Kuroo saw him jump off the screen, “I’m so happy for you three! Kenma couldn’t stop talking about i-”

Kenma put his free hand on Hinata’s mouth to stop him from talking.

“Oh, oh~ Someone has been sharing~” Kuroo sang.

“Shut up Kuro.”

“I love you.”

“Whatever.”

“Well I’m sorry to interrupt you guys,” Hinata said with a soft voice, “but Kenma, your agent told me that the chauffeur is here.”

Kenma groaned once again. “I told them we were okay to take the train to the hotel.”

Hinata laughed nervously. “Apparently it’s not good enough for the great Kodzuken.”

“Tsk… I’m sorry guys, we’ve got to go. We can’t make them wait,” Kenma sighed, “By the way, I’ll try to come back sooner, maybe on Thursday.” 

“Bye guys!” said Hinata, waving at them with a big smile.

Kenma was about to end the call when he paused and looked straight at the camera. “Oh and I love you babes.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks before he hung up.

Bokuto heaved a sigh and fell back into the couch.

“Damn, it feels so great to talk to him. He only left a few days ago and I already miss him. I don’t know how you did it during this whole month.”

“I don’t know either… Well actually I know. I was sad, that’s it.” Kuroo joined him into the back rest. “I missed you as well, and Akaashi too. We spent so much time together it was very lonely without you,” Kuroo leaned forward, cupped Bokuto’s face with one hand and laid a soft kiss on his lips, “but you’re here now.”

They snuggled on the couch and drank champagne for the rest of the afternoon, waiting for Akaashi’s arrival. They talked about the plan and how they will act like true gentlemen around him, and how they planned to seduce him with their own charms.

They also talked about old times and memories of when they were in love of each other but didn’t know it for sure. They talk about this one time when Bokuto stared at Kuroo and Kenma kissing at the beach and he got a boner, so he had to run into the water to hide it.  
Or this time when Kuroo wanted to surprise Bokuto for his birthday and barged into in his room unannounced with two packs of a local beer, but the one who got surprised was actually Kuroo as he stumbled upon a Bokuto busy to jerk off to some erotic photos on his phone. “But it was actually a picture of the four of us. When we went camping and we were so sweaty your white shirt was completely see through.” Said Bokuto sheepishly. They also talked about that day when Kuroo and Kenma took the final decision to come to Bokuto and Akaashi apartment to try to begin to unlock the situation.

Bokuto was sorry that it happened like this. It must have been very hard for Kuroo, but he also was glad it happened for obvious reasons.

They were both a bit tipsy when Akaashi arrived, but there was still plenty of champagne left. They were all tangled up onto the couch with red cheeks.

“Oh I can see you’re having a good time. Does it mean Kuroo-san got in?” Akaashi said with a soft smile.

That made them sober up a little.

“Ah well…” Bokuto started.

“No I did not,” said Kuroo plainly.

“Oh,” Akaashi’s face fell down, “I’m sorry.” He came and sat beside Kuroo and put a hand on his thigh. “Are you ok?”

Kuroo sat a bit straighter, helping himself with his elbows, to face Akaashi properly, “Yeah I’m good, it’s ok,” he put his hand on top of Akaashi’s, “As I already told Bo, I was expecting it, because I didn’t go to prep school.”

“Oh, I see,” Akaashi said simply. As always, Bokuto was amazed by the level of understanding between the two. “So that’s what you’re celebrating with champagne then?” Akaashi joked.

Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other without saying anything. It didn’t escape Akaashi’s eye.

“What is it?” he asked.

Bokuto was aware it was his role to talk to Akaashi, but it didn’t mean it was an easy task to achieve.

“Well Kaashi, you see…” Bokuto saw Akaashi’s body tensing up on sight, “We have to tell you something. I’m not sure how you would take it, but please try to keep an open mind.” 

Akaashi withdrew his hand from Kuroo’s tigh. Kuroo let him. 

Bokuto continued. “You’ve been there, so you probably noticed but, Kenma and I got pretty close this past month, and so we discussed it with Tetsu and we realized that it was a feeling we shared between the three of us.” Bokuto took one of Kuroo’s hands in his. “And we think we should give it a try.”

Akaashi crossed his arms on his chest and leaned slightly away from them. “What do you mean Bokuto-san?”

Ouch. The formal honorific was back.

“I mean, that we- I mean, I decided to start…” Bokuto’s voice dropped lower as he trailed off. It was barely a whisper when he said “dating both Tetsu and Kenma.”

“I see.” Akaashi’s brow furrowed.

Kuroo, who was silently watching the scene, finally decided to speak. “You see Akaashi, we decided to give it a try because we all agreed it’s worth the try, but there’s something else we wanted you to know.” He looked back at Bokuto to encourage him.

“Ah yes!” Bokuto straightened up and smiled at Akaashi.

Kuroo had always had this power on him. He could cheer him up and give him strength and confidence with just a look or a word.

“We want you to be part of it too.” Akaashi tightened his arms around his chest. “We know it’s scary and unusual, and we know maybe you don’t want it, but please don’t say no just yet.” Bokuto leaned slightly forward with excitement. “Don’t reject us for now. Please let us first show you how it could be and how much we love you.” He smiled softly and glanced at Kuroo before looking back at Akaashi.

They both stared at him expectantly.

Akaashi opened his mouth and closed it again, like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. He hugged his frame a little bit more as if it was even possible.

After a moment looking back and forth between them, he finally spoke. “I-I don’t know.” His look drifted toward the door, as if he wanted to run away. “I-I don’t feel like talking about it with you two right now, Kenma is not even here and I don’t know what to say and-” He suddenly rose on his feet, “I-I think I need some time to think… by myself.”

Akaashi went around the couch to the entryway. Bokuto squeezed Kuroo’s hand in panic. As Akaashi was putting on his shoes, he said “Please let me have some time to think about it? And I’m specifically talking to you Bokuto-san. I’m okay, I just need to think.”

Before the two could even process what he was doing, Akaashi already left, even though he had just gotten in a few moments earlier.

When the door shut, Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a pout. Kuroo had a sad smile on his own face.

“You heard him. He’s ok, he just needs time to think.”

“But-” Bokuto let out a trembling sigh, he could feel tears come to the edge of his voice as he continued, “I can’t say I was expecting him to jump to the ceiling with glee, but did you see him? He ran out of here as if he was about to be caught in a mouse trap.”

“I know, I know Bo, but give him time okay? I’m sure he was just surprised.”

“But doesn’t it hurt you? The way he looked at us? Like we were aliens?”

“Of course it hurts Bo,” Kuroo sighed, “but I also know that he loves us and I trust him wholeheartedly. I know he will do as he said, and he will truly think about it. I also know he’s clever and reasonable.” Kuroo intertwined their fingers and looked at their joined hands for a moment. “Everything will be alright babe. Trust him,” he said with a soft smile.

Bokuto swallowed heavily and stroked his thumb over Kuroo’s hand, looking at the door.

“Can I stay here tonight?” He looked back at Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled at him softly. “Of course babe.”

xXDark666Xx: We talked to Akaashi  
xXDark666Xx: He ran away as quickly as if he were on fire  
Kitten♥️: Of course.  
Kitten♥️: Didn’t expect anything else from him.  
xXDark666Xx: Seriously?  
Kitten♥️: I suspect he knew it was coming.  
Kitten♥️: Maybe he even feared it.  
xXDark666Xx: You think?  
Kitten♥️: Yeah. He’s clever, so I think he’s known from the beginning about all our mutual feelings.  
Kitten♥️: And that this could happen.  
Kitten♥️: I think he even knows more than us about polyamorous relationships…  
xXDark666Xx: That sounds like him  
xXDark666Xx: Anyway, what’s done is done, we’ll see how it goes.  
xXDark666Xx: CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK!!  
xXDark666Xx: Bo is excited too ;)  
Kitten♥️: Tell him I love him and I want to see him.  
xXDark666Xx: Only if you also say it to me~  
Kitten♥️: Bo needs it. You know how he is, he needs to be reassured on those things.  
xXDark666Xx: Yeah yeah, you’re right as always  
xXDark666Xx: I will tell him  
xXDark666Xx: Kenma?  
Kitten♥️: What?  
xXDark666Xx: Are you happy?  
Kitten♥️: Yeah.  
Kitten♥️:Very much so.  
xXDark666Xx: :)  
xXDark666Xx: Good night kitten <3  
Kitten♥️: Good night Kuro.  
Kitten♥️: <3

Akaashi violently slammed the door open leading to his room and flopped face-down on his bed without even taking off his shoes.

Tears spilled from his eyes, wetting the sheets. He refused to acknowledge them, though. He couldn’t face his feelings right now. He was ashamed of his reaction. He was ashamed of how he ran away from Kuroo’s apartment... ran away from them.

What he refused the most to face was the fact that he was completely and utterly jealous. He was jealous of Bokuto; jealous of his luck and jealous of his courage. Bokuto finally achieved what he has been craving for since high school. 

And damn did Akaashi crave for them, for their love. He yearned for them constantly. He wanted to be with them, to be able to touch them. To kiss them like it was nothing. Like it would be forever.

But his brain thought- No. His brain knew it was a mistake. It knew that one day they’ll fall apart, because it will be too much for at least one of them. And Akaashi refused to let that happen.

He was afraid of what they could be, because he loved them. He loved how they were and what they had. He refused to let it go. 

He knew how these things work. People fall in love and think it’s convenient to engage in a polyamorous relationship, because they all love each other so why not? But convenient is not love, convenient is not dating more than one person at the time. In fact, being in a polyamorous relationships is actually very hard. And Akaashi knew this. He’s known it for a while now.

When Akaashi fell in love with Bokuto, it was thrilling, but it was scary at the same time. This big, beefy, boisterous guy; ace of his team, future captain… It was high school and Akaashi was gay and in love with the star of the school which were both problematic. It was too much, so he didn’t deal with it. When he met Kuroo and Kenma at his first training camp involving Nekoma, his heart went boom and he was lost and afraid once again. How could he fall in love with other people when his feelings for Bokuto were still very much alive and consuming him? It was too much, so he didn’t deal with it.

But then seeing Bokuto evolve around Kuroo and Kenma helped him understand two things: first, Bokuto wasn’t straight; and second, Bokuto and Kuroo were in love with each other. 

He had missed his chance. 

Years passed and Kuroo got together with Kenma as fate had designed them to be. Bokuto longed for them and Akaashi was jealous. They all belonged together, but he himself didn’t quite fit in.

This is when he started learning about polyamory. He thought about it. He truly thought about it. But it seemed so time-consuming and demanding… Bokuto was already time-consuming and demanding and even if he was always happy to make time for him, Akaashi wasn’t sure he could embrace the responsibilities that went with being his boyfriend, let alone adding two more people into the equation.

Now they were asking him to try.

He had to show them what he’s already known for years. Polyamory wasn’t for them or at least for him.

So Akaashi will tell them that he’ll date, then let fate do its work.

Kenma’s feet weren’t touching the floor anymore. Two big arms hugged him around his waist, picking him up from behind. A nose nudged his ear.

“I missed you kitten.”

Kenma groaned and tore his head away to try to face the person carrying him. “Put me down Kuro.”

Kuroo did as ordered. Kenma turned around and flopped his face into his boyfriend's chest. He brought his arms onto Kuroo’s hips, pulling him into a tight hug, then mumbled “I missed you too.”

And it was true. He missed him so much. His shapes, his smell, his warmth, his presence. Kenma's whole universe revolved around Kuroo and being away from him was like drifting into the void somewhere lost between realities. He clenched his fists onto the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt briefly to make sure he was really here.

When he finally withdrew his face to look around, Bokuto was beside them, smiling proudly.

“You shouldn’t have come to pick me up,” Kenma mumbled, “I could have taken a cab.”

“And miss my first airport reunion with my brand new boyfriend?” Bokuto asked as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s small frame and kissed the top of his head, “No way!”

“We were too excited to see you kitten,” Kuroo replied fondly.

“I wanted to see you a little bit before letting you and Tetsu take some time to reunite properly,” Bokuto says with a wink.

Kenma looked up at him. “Thank you.” He couldn’t believe he was finally dating Bokuto, the most kind and generous Bokuto. He rose on his toes to kiss him and whispered, “I missed you.” He then scrunched up his face, “Will you be ok staying by yourself with Keiji?”

“Yeah. I’ll make it okay, so don’t worry.”

“Try to see it as a time to reunite with Akaashi as well,” Kenma stroke his hand over Bokuto’s face, “it’s been a long time since it was just the two of you.”

“Yeah, maybe it could be a good occasion to see where you two left off.” Kuroo added with a wink for Bokuto.

“Yeah, maybe...” Bokuto picked up the luggage resting on the floor by Kenma’s side. “Okay, let’s get you home kitty cat!”

Kuroo helped Kenma out of his backpack. He then grabbed his hand hastily, weaving their fingers together and pulled him toward the airport exit with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're already here! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos are my fuel!


	11. Chapter 11 : Brings Charms to my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuAka time lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> I'm glad to see you again on this chapter! ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> I'm working at fairly quick pace recently, which means the next chapter will be updated soon enough.
> 
> Like always, you'll have to thank the awesome, amazing and magnificient [@itsNationJoy](https://twitter.com/itsNationJoy) for everything that seems to be better than the rest in this chapter.

Bokuto knew he would arrive at the apartment while Akaashi wasn’t here because he was supposed to be at work until later in the evening. It’s not like Bokuto wanted to avoid him... but he kind of did. When Akaashi had left Kuroo’s apartment, Bokuto felt really bad to be the reason for the nasty glare on his face. He couldn’t face it once again. He didn’t want to bother Akaashi by his presence.

He only had time to let himself fall onto the couch when he heard some noise coming from the bathroom. His whole body tensed up and he held his breath, hoping he didn’t make too much noise. He wondered if he could leave without being noticed.

“Bokuto-san, is that you?” Akaashi called from the bathroom-secret-passageway.

Bokuto let out his breath in a sigh. There was no point to lie now that he was caught. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t know you were coming back,” Akaashi said while coming out of his room, drying his damp hair with a towel, “Actually, I didn’t even know where you were since you didn’t send me a text or anything. I just assumed that you stayed at Kuroo’s.”

“Ah yes,” Bokuto felt like he was walking on eggshells, “I didn’t know if I could text you after the last time we talked.” He passed a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry or avoid you.”

“But you are avoiding me,” Akaashi commented coldly, “because I assume you don’t have a full stock of briefs and socks at Kuroo’s and Kenma’s, so it means that you came back here to pick up some stuff.” He crossed his arms over his chest, towel hanging from his hand. “Conveniently, I was also supposed to be at work right about now.”

“Right, yes!” Bokuto’s damn mouth was ever-so-honest and it would be his doom one day, “I mean, yes I was avoiding you, but not in a bad way, just in a _ I want to give you space _ way. I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to talk to me because I was here.” He should really learn to shut up sometimes.

Akaashi’s body language was giving so much coldness that Bokuto shivered, waiting for his wrath to unleash.

But instead of scolding him, Akaashi sighed. “Listen, you live here. I can’t make you leave, nor do I want you to,” he said as he let his arms fall at his side, “I still like you Bokuto-sa-”

Bokuto let out a whine when he heard the use of the formal honorific.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi corrected himself, “I still want to spend time with you.” He approached Bokuto on the couch. “I said I will think about it, and I did, and-”

“You did?!” Bokuto rose up from the couch.

“Yes, and we will talk about it in due time with Kenma and Kuroo.”

“Kenma just got back from the airport!” Bokuto replied excitedly, “I think Tetsu and him will be free tomorrow or the day after. They’re going to take a bit of time for themselves for now.”

“I know,” Akaashi leaned back slightly and looked up and down at Bokuto, eyebrows rising up accusingly, “Kenma texted me because  _ he _ isn’t avoiding me. You generally tell those things to the guy you're courting.”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped. Akaashi was right, it wasn’t how you made someone know you like them. He wanted to court Akaashi properly to make him fall in love with them, but he was so focused on treating Akaashi like a fragile thing he had forgotten he was his best friend above anything else. It had only been three days and he had the feeling he was doing everything wrong. Here he was getting lectured on how to court someone by his own crush. 

Akaashi kept waiting, eyebrows still up, staring at him, but Bokuto didn’t know how to answer. His goal was still the same, and he didn’t want to hurt Akaashi anymore. However, he had made a mistake and he had to say something. Anything.

“I… I’m sorry,” he started cautiously, “I didn’t want to bother you. I wanted to give you the time to think properly and I didn’t want to interfere in your… processing.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes so hard it might have hurt himself in the process, “So you think that I can’t process things if you’re here? In fact, I couldn't think that much at all because I was too busy worrying about you since you essentially ghosted me.”

“I’m sorry… Tetsu said to give you time so-”

“Kuroo also texted me.” Akaashi sounded more upset by the minute.

Bokuto blinked. “He talked to you too?”

“Yes because we are friends. He and Kenma care for me and I care for them. You’re the only one who disappeared into thin air the minute I said I needed time.”

Bokuto’s hair visibly deflated. “I’m so sorry Kaashi, I didn’t want to- I was just-” he sighed, “I guess I just wanted to be sure to not make any mistakes, and yet I made a big one.”

“Yeah… That wasn’t nice.”

Bokuto clenched his hands into fists. “Again, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again Kaashi. You’ll see that I can be the perfect date from now on.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he held up his hands in front of him. “Wait, I said I thought about it, not that I have an answer.”

“Oh..” Bokuto’s chest deflated.

“I’m sorry Bokuto, but as I told you before, I won’t talk about it unless all the parties involved are here.”

It really was like Akaashi to speak like a magistrate when he was talking about feelings and general matters of the heart. Bokuto sighed once again, defeated. But that wasn’t something that could put him down.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” he asked, trying not to let hope seep into his voice, “We can also order food if you want.”

Akaashi furrowed his brow, disappointment evident on his face. “Bokuto, that sounds like a date.”

“Yeah but we used to do that all the time before,” Bokuto pouted.

Akaashi’s gaze fell to the floor. “I’m sorry but... things are not like they were anymore.”

It was like someone shot through his heart, or perhaps it was more like an old wound that was there since ages started to bleed again. Bokuto tried to scan Akaashi’s face. He wanted to know what was the intention behind the words, but he couldn’t find anything. Akaashi wasn’t looking at him and Bokuto wondered if they were ever going to look at each other again without searching for ulterior motives.

Akaashi cleared his throat. “I’m going to bed anyway, I’m tired. Good night Bokuto.”

Akaashi went to his room and closed the door. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel like this door would be closed until he made things right.

  
  


Now that Kenma was gone, of course Bokuto had been reinstated in his own bedroom. He couldn’t join Akaashi anymore, and now their rooms felt so far apart. 

Bokuto didn’t know how he should act around him anymore. They were still friends of course, but he wanted them to be lovers. However, Akaashi was reluctant. Their little game of fake boyfriends was over and there was no way Bokuto could hug or kiss Akaashi like he used to anymore. Bokuto didn’t want to avoid him, but he didn’t know what else to do. He was so desperately in love with him and wanted to be with him, but he also wanted to be with Kuroo and Kenma.

He sat on the couch again and took his head in his hands. For the first time in his life Bokuto felt helpless and lost. He looked at the door secretly hoping Akaashi would come back in the living room and tell him… anything, actually. He didn’t want him to tell him he would be okay to start a relationship with him, Kenma and Kuroo. He just wanted his best friend back. 

Now he could only hope that he would be able to conquer Akaashi’s heart one day.

  
  
  


The day after, when he came back from training, Bokuto was tired both physically and emotionally. A huge match against the Frogs was coming up and the coach was pushing them hard. 

Akaashi wasn’t home. Bokuto had barely seen him since their talk. The only interaction they had was when they crossed his path in the morning when Akaashi was leaving the apartment to get to work while Bokuto himself was only getting up. 

Bokuto was tired and lonely. He put away his shoes and immediately sank into the couch without taking time to even get rid of his training bag. He texted Kuroo and Kenma but said nothing about the coldness he was served by Akaashi. He didn’t want to worry them or, even worse, bother them during their big reunion moment. He had to be strong and take care of his own relationship with Akaashi by himself. But this thought alone was exhausting.

  
  
  


When Akaashi came back from work, he was surprised to find Bokuto asleep on the couch. His training bag was still slung over his shoulders, resting beside him, his mouth was slightly open, and his head lolled onto the back rest. 

_ Cute _ , Akaashi thought, smiling fondly in spite of himself.

He had to be stronger. Bokuto wasn’t his crush anymore; he was Kuroo and Kenma’s boyfriend. Bokuto wasn’t his, and he couldn’t let himself hope for something that could never happen. That must never happen.

He sighed, taking a seat beside his roommate. Akaashi wondered if he should wake him up or let him sleep a little longer. It was still early in the evening and training must have been exhausting for him to fall asleep like that.

Akaashi looked at him. He looked really at him.

He took time to admire Bokuto’s long lashes that casted shadows over his high cheekbones. The bridge of his nose, straight and strong like a mountain slope. His plump lips, catching the light from the ceiling. Akaashi wondered if he could kiss him right here, right now.  _ No one would ever know _ . They had kissed plenty of times when they were playing the surrogate boyfriends for Kenma, but Akaashi never got the chance to have a “real” kiss. A meaningful kiss.

This could be his goodbye kiss, the one that said “I love you, so please don’t hate me for making the right choice”. The one that said “I love you, so I’m letting you go”. The one that said “I love you, so please be happy forever”. “I love you”.

Akaashi leaned forward ever so slowly, still considering his choice, but it was like he was gravitationally pulled toward Bokuto. It had been like this since he met him all those years ago, strings of fate always bringing him back to his best friend. 

It would be their last kiss, now and forever.

Akaashi pressed his lips gently on Bokuto’s. It was cold at first, but then warm, then burning. But Akaashi endured it, clinging to the sensation like it was a lifeline. When he withdrew, he was surprised to find that there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes to see two big golden owlish eyes staring wide at him. Akaashi leaned back slowly, sitting back on the couch. He couldn’t tear his gaze away. Bokuto lowered his face, still looking at him intently, saying nothing.

A moment passed. Finally Bokuto spoke.

“Kaashi?”

Akaashi couldn’t tell him why he kissed him. Bokuto wouldn’t understand. So he said the only thing he could think at the moment.

“I love you.”

Bokuto eyebrows darted up. It wasn’t the best thing to say, but Akaashi’s mind had stopped working. He didn't expect for Bokuto to wake up, but obviously someone would wake up from a kiss. He wasn’t in one of the shoujo mangas he had to edit for work. In real life, you can’t go around kissing people who are asleep.

“What?”

It was the truth, he  _ was _ in love with Bokuto. But he shouldn't have kissed him. It was selfish and irresponsible, without even talking about consent… The  _ real truth _ was --because there was always and only the truth, but often another truth laid under this one-- that Akaashi desperately wanted this story,  _ their  _ story, to work out. That was why he found truth in kissing Bokuto, why it felt so natural and easy. But if there was one thing that didn't follow the rules edited by Nature herself, their truth and their inevitability it was certainly and indisputably, Love.

Akaashi wiped up his tears. “I’m in love with you Bokuto.”

“But Kaashi, what does it mean?” Bokuto’s voice was low, like he didn’t want to be heard by someone who wasn’t here, “Did you... kiss me?”

Akaashi chewed on his lower lip. “Yes, I kissed you,” he admitted, deliberately avoiding the first question. 

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, the gears in Bokuto’s mind visibly turning. “Does this mean you will date us?”

“No,” Akaashi responded hastily, “I mean, I’m not answering you right now, but that’s not why I kissed you.”

Bokuto nodded and silence fell between them again. 

“You love me and you kissed me,” he said quietly after another brief moment.

Akaashi’s eyes dropped. “I’m sorry, it was selfish.”

“No! Hey, hey, no please, don’t say that,” Bokuto waved his hands palms open like he was trying to erase Akaashi’s words, “If you did it, it’s because you wanted it, and I’m glad you wanted it.”

Bokuto gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. “Tetsu said I should take this time to try to reconnect with you, but the truth is…” Bokuto trailed off, “I don’t want to lose you Kaashi, but I want you to want me, even if I’m with Kenma and Kuroo now.” His smile disappeared. “See? Who’s selfish now?”

Akaashi’s heart winced and his gaze dropped. He knew they would eventually fall apart, but an ultimatum would just be cruel, he couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t ask Bokuto to give up on Kenma and Kuroo just for his sake. Akaashi wasn’t even sure the two of them alone could work together. 

But if he had just the tiniest chance to be with only Bokuto, just one time, just for a night or an hour, he would take it.

“Maybe we could allow ourselves to be selfish,” he said in a whisper, “just once.”

He looked up to see Bukuto’s eyes light up.

Nothing happened for a moment. The air suddenly felt charged with electricity, like just before a storm. Bokuto’s owlish gaze was locked with his. When Akaashi moved his hand to reach for his arm, Bokuto visibly flinched. 

Akaashi froze. He shouldn’t have assumed that Bokuto would accept his advances. 

But then Bokuto let out a shaky breath. “Kaashi, are you sure?”

As a reply, Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto’s cheek and leaned forward. He stopped a few millimeters away from Bokuto’s lips, their noses brushing against each other. He felt emboldened in a way he never has when his eyes dropped to the full and plump lips he desperately wanted to kiss again.

“I want you Bokuto, and I want you to make me tremble.”

Bokuto closed the distance between them and crashed his lips against Akaashi’s. One of his hands clasped at the back of his head while the other passed through the hem of his shirt and slid across his chest. Akaashi let out a moan equally from surprise and pleasure. Bokuto kissed him wholeheartedly, like he wanted to eat him alive. His tongue explored each corner of Akaashi’s mouth as if he was mapping out newly discovered land.

Bokuto got rid of his training bag, shoving it roughly onto the floor, then pushed Akaashi down onto the couch using his broad frame. Akaashi let his body fall, arms braced up Bokuto’s neck for support. Bokuto’s fingers, still under Akaashi’s shirt, passed over his nipple and Akaashi let out a surprised cry, breaking the kiss. He quickly put a hand over his mouth, his cheeks feeling warm, ashamed of the noise he just made.

Bokuto chuckled. “Someone’s liking being touched here,” he whispered mischievously as he stroked once more over his nipple.

Akaashi whimpered and screwed his eyes shut.

“No, hey, it’s okay,” Bokuto brushed his nose against Akaashi’s cheek, “I wanna see you. Please open your eyes.”

Akaashi slowly opened his lids and was immediately caught by the golden orbs watching him intensely. 

Bokuto then kissed the hand that was still over his mouth. “I wanna hear you too.”

Why were both Bokuto and Kenma so fixated on hearing his moans? Akaashi let his hand fall before grabbing Bokuto's shirt gently with it. Bokuto’s gaze was still plunged into his when his fingers circled slightly above his bud. A moan left Akaashi’s lips and Bokuto’s eyebrows darted up, a big smile drawing on his face. He looked like he was opening a present.

“You’re beautiful Kaashi,” he growled as he pinched Akaashi’s nipple between his thumb and index, rewarding him with another whine, louder this time, “I could watch you moan all night.”

Bokuto’s big hand slid to palm the side of his pectoral, his thumb still resting on the tip of the nipple and playing with it.

“ _ Ah! _ ”

Bokuto leaned down to kiss Akaashi’s neck, lips grazing his way up along his throat.

“I love seeing you enjoying yourself Kaashi,” he whispered, warm breath hitting against the shell of his ear. It made him shiver.

Akaashi’s hips started bucking up, trying to find some friction to release any of the pressure that had started building up in his pants. Bokuto’s crotch met his with enthusiasm, rolling his pelvis in wide and exhilarating motions. He let out a groan and bit Akaashi in the spot just behind his ear.

“Bokuto!  _ Ah! _ ” Akaashi cried out, “Wait!”

Bokuto lifted his head from Akaashi’s neck where he was busy sucking down a bruise.

“W-what?” he asked, panting.

Akaashi used his elbows to lift himself up a bit to face Bokuto.

“What do you-” he had trouble finding his breath, “What do you wanna do?”

“What do you mean?” asked Bokuto before grabbing Akaashi’s lower lips with his mouth, sucking on it then releasing it.

“I mean, _ ah-- _ ” Akaashi is interrupted by Bokuto rolling his hips once again without a warning, “Do you want to fuck me Bokuto?”

Bokuto stopped moving instantly, his eyes searching for Akaashi's.

“Can I?”

Akaashi looked sideways. “Y-yes.”

Bokuto’s body tensed up. Akaashi could feel his muscles rolling under his skin.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good Kaashi.” Bokuto bent down to suck another bruise on Akaashi’s neckline. “Do you like it soft or rough?”

Akaashi’s blood turned cold. He swallowed heavily. “R-rough please Bokuto-san,” he said in a breath.

A low rumble resonated into Bokuto’s throat. “Keep using the honorific and you’re gonna get it.” His dick twitched against Akaashi’s groin to prove his point.

“O-oh alright,” Akaashi pushed Bokuto back a bit and wriggled out of the couch, “Just give me a minute to… Can you wait for me in your room maybe?”

Bokuto's eyes suddenly widened excitedly, “Oh! Can we go in yours instead? I miss it.”

Akaashi stood up and peered at Bokuto over his shoulder with a soft smile. “Of course, Bokuto-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, too much teasing, but believe it or not the sex scene that follows is done so you'll be able to read it soon my horny friend.
> 
> As ever you can come say "Hi", or shout about animes, or support me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)


	12. Chapter 12 : Clothe the Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but you'll see soon enough that I went for a slight change of plan, but don't worry,the BokuAka scene will be in the next one. And guess what, it's already written!
> 
> (Just a note for this chapter, a "coda" is the end of a song in musical language.)
> 
> As always a big thank you to my favorite person in the world [Nation](https://twitter.com/itsNationJoy) for editing.

“Hello kitten.”

“Humpf,” Kenma huffed from somewhere under the pillows and comforter. What Kuroo only could distinguish as being Kenma was a strand of brown and blond hair popping out by the collar of an oversized hoodie.

“Did you get cold during the night? Is that why you’re wearing my hoodie?”

The strand of hair moved slightly.

“I guess the weather was better in Los Angeles.”

Another movement, this time coming from the comforter.

“Do you want me to warm you up with my body heat?”

Kuroo waited, but nothing moved.

“Or you know... with my dic- Agh!”

The tuft of hair had disappeared while a small knee pushed a little too firmly onto his crotch.

“Okay, okay, sorry.”

After a moment, two little arms wrapped around Kuroo’s frame and he suddenly got pulled under the comforter. He ended up nose-to-nose with a sleepy Kenma.

“Hello kitten,” he said again before laying a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’re stupid,” Kenma said with a soft voice.

“Aren’t you too hot in here?”

Kenma yawned, his mouth opening wide a few centimeters from Kuroo’s face.

“Not yet,” he replied, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Kuroo looked around. The white comforter was letting some of the morning light pass through. He braced his arms around Kenma’s body. His frame was small, but Kuroo liked it that way. It was stupid, but he liked the fact that he felt like Kenma’s protector. Even if he was a huge star of video games and CEO of his own clothing line, Kuroo was still the one looking after him; the one Kenma reached for when he needed it. And Kuroo loved it. This thought drew a soft smile on his face.

The smile was suddenly replaced by a frown when he felt something nudging at his thigh. And when the same something started to rub up and down against him, Kuroo cleared his throat.

“Kitten?” he inquired, looking down to search for any reaction.

Kenma tilted his head backward to glance at him. His face was red and hot. His brows were furrowed and his breath was short.

“Can I- Can we-”

The words were escaping his mouth like he couldn’t control them. Kuroo’s cock immediately responded.

“Y-yeah, of course we can! Please, yes!” he said hastily, then slid his hands into Kenma’s pants.

He squeezed his asscheeks before pushing down Kenma’s whole garment to let him grind on his thigh completely bare.

A groan erupted from Kenma’s chest. “It’s your fault, talking about your dick while my morning wood is still up.”

He rolled his hips slowly in small motions. Kuroo placed his hands back up on his butt.

“Wait, at least-” he pushed Kenma’s hips to reposition them to meet his own crotch, “Grind into _me,_ please.”

Kuroo gasped when Kenma started to dry hump him and hugged him tightly.

“You’re so hard, kitten...” Kuroo said through gritted teeth.

Kenma kissed his neck then said, “Told you. Morning wood. It’s not because of you.”

Kuroo let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah it is, don’t lie to yourself.”

Kenma bit his throat in revenge, but he stayed there to suck and lick at the wounded skin. Nothing that came from Kenma was ever truly mean.

They stayed like this a moment, Kenma panting against Kuroo’s neck—slowly and shamelessly grinding against him—while the latter ran his hands over his boyfriend’s back, drawing imaginary patterns, breathing into his hair the scent he had yearned for so long.

Kuroo slid a hand lower, on the small of Kenma’s back and got rewarded when Kenma sucked on his neck again, giving him the permission to go lower. He brought his hand to his own lips and put two fingers in his mouth to wet them, then reached between Kenma’s ass cheeks to slide the fingers inside his hole. That was one of the perks of having a smaller boyfriend: everything was easily reachable.

Kuroo pushed slowly downward to hit lightly on Kenma’s prostate, and he started massaging it with circular motions. A soft mewling came from his chest where Kenma’s head had taken refuge to focus on the sensation. Kenma regrouped his hands on Kuroo’s torso, fists closed tight and his whole body was vibrating, undulating under Kuroo’s touch. It was like playing music, Kuroo thought.

He ran his other hand through Kenma’s hair and asked softly, “Do you want me to strip down as well and give you some more help here or should I keep going like this, kitten?”

Kenma slowly raised his head up to look at him. His face was red and sweaty from the heat of the sheets, hair sticking everywhere. “Get the lube,” he said with a hoarse voice, “I want to ride you.”

Kuroo slowly removed his fingers from Kenma’s ass, then helped himself out of his briefs. He pushed down the comforter, seeking some fresh air. He stretched out an arm to reach the top drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed, while Kenma climbed on top of him. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, then spread it over his cock. He eyed his boyfriend hungrily.

“Could you lift up _my_ hoodie a bit please, kitten?”

Kenma frowned a little, but obeyed. When he lifted up the soft fabric, his cock fell to rest on Kuroo’s stomach. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like this. It’s disgusting.”

Kuroo had a hard time breathing already. “I’ve missed you so much, kitten.”

Kenma looked away. “I’ve missed you, too,” he said while putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

Kuroo brought his still-coated fingers to Kenma’s hole and pushed in the remaining lube to make sure everything was slick enough. Kenma shivered.

“Oops sorry, it’s cold,” said Kuroo with a sheepish smile.

“It’s ok.”

The second Kuroo withdrew his fingers, Kenma leaned forward and grabbed his boyfriend’s hard cock in one hand to align it with his entrance. The tip poked at his hole and he pushed it in, helping himself with his other hand. The head got swallowed almost instantly like it was designed to fit Kenma’s insides perfectly. Or maybe it was because they had sex the night prior.

All of Kuroo’s concentration was aimed at trying not to buck his hips and pound up into his boyfriend. He wanted to let him fully lead the moment, to let him pleasure himself as much as he desired.

Kenma started to sink down extremely slowly onto his length. Kuroo watched himself disappear into Kenma, indulging in the intoxicating warmth enveloping him. He gasped as Kenma’s insides seemed to clench greedly onto him. He brought his hands to Kenma’s hips to support him in his descent and look at him earnestly. His boyfriend’s gaze was steady, focusing on him like he wanted to let him know he was there, with him and only him. Kuroo was often the one asking for attention in their relationship, but when Kenma finally gave it to him, he would give his full focus. It made Kuroo feel like the only person still breathing on the surface of the planet.

When Kenma’s ass finally hit Kuroo’s crotch, they both became panting and moaning messes. They stayed like this for a moment to get both used to the sensation. Kuroo slowly dragged his hands along Kenma’s sides. After all those years, he was still amazed by his boyfriend’s beauty and was very much aware of how lucky he was to be by his side every day.

“Are you comfortable, kitten?” Kuroo asked with a husky voice.

Kenma nodded. “Hmm hmm,” he confirmed.

Kuroo whined at Kenma’s first move. This was all way too sexy. The sight of his boyfriend on top of him wearing his hoodie and grinding slowly and lasciviously onto him was absolutely sinful.

Kuroo’s arm extended to reach for Kenma’s balls. He caressed them with his palm and slowly slid his stretched finger upward along his shaft. Kenma moaned, head lolling backward, while his hands firmly pushed against Kuroo’s thighs to support himself. Kenma’s cock and sack were now trapped between Kuroo’s big hand and his stomach, rubbing the right way with every large and slow back and forth movements.

Kuroo’s breath started to hitch. He could feel his orgasm building in his core. Kenma looked ethereal into the morning light. At some point, though, his movements became jerky. At each roll of his hips, he would pin down Kuroo more forcefully. His head began to fall downward soon followed by his chest.

Kuroo removed his hand from Kenma’s length and the gamer let himself drop onto his chest, elbows resting on each side of his boyfriend’s face. He was still moving back and forth in large and deep yet lazy thrusts. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his frame. Each moan escaping Kenma’s mouth as he was hitting his crotch was music to his ears. Kuroo wanted to taste it, to taste the sound of Kenma’s rapture.

He kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue as far as he could into Kenma’s mouth; and Kenma let him. It was sloppy, wet, and idle, like kissing a cloud. Kuroo tightened his arms around Kenma and parted away to roll both of them until Kenma was pinned down against the mattress. He crossed his legs behind Kuroo’s back and hooked his arms around his neck.

Kenma brought his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered “I love you.”

Kuroo’s breath got caught in his throat. He had missed Kenma so much. Not only during the month they were apart, but all those times when he had to choose studying over hanging out at the arcade or writing a paper over a popcorn movie night. He not only missed his boyfriend, he missed little moments like the one they were having right now—the ones that made their whole life worth living.

Kuroo plunged his face into Kenma’s neck where his long hair was soft and soothing, then steadily rocked his hips to hit Kenma at the right angle. Kenma panted against his ear, moaning his name under his breath. It was the most fantastic melody he had ever heard. Kenma was a whole symphony and Kuroo was the conductor. A touch there, a whine, a kiss here, a smile, a look and one word; _more_.

They were taking their time. There was no rush, no need to end the moment. They were finally together. The moment was theirs and only theirs.

At a certain point, they were so entangled that it would have been hard to decipher one from the other. Each thrust was shallow but powerful. Kuroo was flushed against Kenma, not really parting away before hitting back into him. Kenma’s cock was pressed tightly between their abdomens, rubbing sweetly to the beat of Kuroo’s pace.

Kuroo felt Kenma come more than he heard him. His tiny frame tensed up and a shiver ran through his limbs. A puff of hot breath passed through his lips while his head tilted back, dislodging itself from Kuroo’s neck. And as a _coda_ , his name moaned into his ear, _Kuro_.

Kuroo let his mind bask in the warm sensation. Being the source of his lover's pleasure felt like he was a star saluting a cheering crowd.

He was close to his own climax but not there yet. He knew Kenma would let him pound into him how much longer he needed it.That was why he was always able to concentrate on Kenma’s pleasure first and why their sex was the best. 

He took his time to chase his orgasm, kissing his boyfriend’s skin here and there while the latter, back from his highs, was caressing his hair, murmuring soft words into his neck. When he felt fire break into the pit of his stomach, his thrusts became more generous and his movements more firm. He hung on tight to Kenma’s body, whimpering from want and exhaustion. Just before releasing, he slipped out from Kenma and stroked himself quickly to catch his orgasm and release the pressure onto Kenma’s crotch, cum splattering on the other’s balls and cock.

Kuroo felt the endless days of loneliness and stress fly out of him like the past month had never existed. He was with Kenma again. He was whole again. 

He collapsed onto Kenma, burying his face into his boyfriend's soft hair. “That was fucking hot,” He mumbled voice strain by the effort.

Kenma hummed into his neck.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered.

“I love you too,” Kenma whispered back.

After a while, Kuroo pushed on his arms and sat back on his knees between Kenma’s legs. “We should clean up and eat something,” he suggested.

Kenma didn’t answer right away. He was looking at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He looked… sad. Kuroo waited.

Kenma let out a sigh. “I want to see the others.”

Kuroo frowned. “Is that what sex with me makes you think about? Should I be concerned?”

“No you idiot,” Kenma laughed softly, “It’s just… It was really good right?”

“Yeah..?” Kuroo was growing more and more concerned by Kenma musings.

“Don’t you want them to feel it too? To live it, with us?” Kenma asked with a small voice.

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah of course I want to, but I also know that those things take time,” he sighed, “What we have exists because we’ve been together for a long time now.”

“I want that with them too… I’m just tired of waiting, Kuro.”

“And you’re gonna have it kitten, just give it time. Give _us_ time.”

“I know I just came back and we’re finally together but, can we go see them today?” Kenma pressed.

Kuroo laughed heartfeltly. “Yeah, of course we can.” He reached for Kenma’s face and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. “You know, I want to see them too.” He got up, out of the bed and extended a hand to help Kenma, who took his hand and pulled himself up. “I’ll send a text to Bokuto. Now hop in the shower while I start making breakfast.”

  
  
  
  
  


Bokuto received a text in the afternoon saying Kuroo and Kenma would come over. He was excited to see them—especially Kenma, to tell him how much he loved him. However, Bokuto didn’t know how they would react to the fact that he had sex with Akaashi. Did he cheat on them?

Bokuto shook his head, spilling toothpaste all over the sink, his toothbrush almost flying from his mouth. He could not tell them. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. No, he _had_ to tell them. He couldn’t start the relationship with a lie, and Kuroo _did_ say that he should try to reconnect with Akaashi. Which he did. Which he did very much did indeed. Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows at himself in the mirror thinking about the previous night. He started brushing his teeth again and sighed through his nose. Sometimes he was exhausted by his own self. How is it that he wanted to do that kind of stuff with Akaashi for ages and only did it once he was in a relationship with other people? Why can’t he do things normally like normal people for once?

  
  
  


Kuroo and Kenma arrived by five. Bokuto had cleaned both the whole apartment and his room, ( _you never know what could happen_ ). He also had taken a shower and put some nice clothes on because today was the day he would tell Kenma he loved him. And not only that, but today might also be the day they would start dating Akaashi for real.

When Bokuto opened the door, he was faced with only Kuroo. His handsome, brand new boyfriend greeted him with a kiss before stepping into the appartement, revealing Kenma behind him. He was still on the doormat, hands in his hoodie’s pocket and gaze looking down at his feet.

Bokuto waited for Kenma to look at him; he didn’t want to startle him as he seemed uncomfortable. Bokuto felt like a photographer in one of those National Geographic documentaries where they can’t make any movement so as to not frighten the animal they were trying to take a shot of. When Kenma finally looked up, Bokuto flashed his brightest smile and opened his arms in an inviting hug. Kenma blushed and looked down again before pushing a strand oh hair behind his ear. Then he walked slowly towards Bokuto and collided face first into his chest, bringing his arms around his waist.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around the other’s frame and kissed the top of his head. “I love you Kenma.”

His heart was racing (which was to be expected) as he waited for Kenma to react; to say something and pull him out of this state on the edge of the cliff. He hated it and loved it all at the same time.

“Me too,” Kenma whispered, “I love you too, Kou.” Bokuto could hear the smile in his voice.

Kenma leaned back and tilted his head up. Bokuto leaned down and layed a chaste kiss on his lips. He could feel a fire explode in the pit of his chest. They smiled at each other for a second, locking gazes. It could have been a thousand years.

Bokuto grabbed one of Kenma’s hands and led him into the apartment where Kuroo was waiting for them, arms crossed on his chest a soft smile hanging from his face.

“You two are cute.”

“Shut up.” They mumbled at the time, one falsely bothered, the other way too happy to really care.

  
  
  


Akaashi wouldn’t be coming back until the late evening, which gave the trio plenty of time to talk about anything except what they’ll do about the situation. Bokuto made tea and they settled around the sturdy wooden coffee table directly on the floor with some cushions. They talked about Kenma’s trip to Los Angeles with Hinata. They talked about Kuroo’s future and if he should try to pass the exam again next year. They also talked about _them_ and how they realised they had feelings for one another and also about how they see a future together. It was all really sweet, but as push comes to shove, they end up talking about the sore spot of their current relationship: Akaashi Keiji.

They realised they were all very hurt by the situation and that none of them had any idea how to make things better with him. It seemed that the more they tried to reach for him, the less responsive he would become.

“We may have to admit at some point that he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with us,” Kenma said in a low voice.

“No! He will! He has to, he loves us!” Bokuto sounded desperate. He was sure of it even when the two others looked at him with pity in their eyes.

Kuroo put down his mug of tea to grab his hand. It was still warm from the cup of tea it was holding a moment ago. “Yes Bo, but we have to think about what we’ll do if he doesn’t want to.” Kuroo looked furtively at Kenma before returning his gaze back to him. “Like, will you move in with us?”

Bokuto’s mind went blank. He had never thought about that. If he had to tell the truth, he was so sure that Akaashi would date them for real that he had daydreamed about moving into their apartment, buying bigger beds, and installing Kenma whole set up in one of the rooms. He looked at his and Kuroo’s intertwined hands. It was nice to have his boyfriends by his side, but he still felt like something was missing. He wondered if it would always be like this. 

If Akaashi won’t date them, would it always feel like something is missing?

Bokuto shook his head. He couldn’t let himself be brought down like this. He had to trust his gut: Akaashi was in love with them, therefore there was no way he wouldn’t end up dating them for good. They would find a nice big apartment for the four of them, with big ass beds and a gaming room for Kenma, and they will all live happily ever after.

“Yes Kuroo, we will move in together,” was what he just answered.

He didn’t want Kuroo to try and cut down his enthusiasm once more.

“So what is the plan here? What do we say to him?” Bokuto said to divert the conversation towards something else.

“We already told him everything about the situation,” Kuroo sighed, “I’m not sure there’s anything else to explain…”

“I didn’t tell him anything yet,” Kenma added with his trademark soft voice, “I didn’t even confess to him.”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at him, brows darting up.

“I get the impression you two keep forgetting what we are doing here,” Kenma said as he sipped his tea, “We don’t want to _convince_ him. He’s not a car you’re trying to buy, he’s a human being with feelings guys.” He took another sip. “It’s a big decision. We can’t rush him.” He brought the tea cup to his mouth one more time, and at this point Bokuto and Kuroo were hung up on his lips. “Akaashi needs to be managed gently. We’ll just proceed normally, tell him how much we love him, and wait for him to come to us.”

Kenma sounded so sure of himself. Bokuto had to admit that, since the beginning, Kenma seemed to be very confident about how to manage this entanglement of old feelings and tensions.

“Right… let him come to us,” mused Bokuto.

As on cue, Akaashi opened the entry door, coming back from work. The other three shut up suddenly, waiting for him to get rid of his shoes and properly enter his home. He was going to drop a paper bag on the kitchen counter when he spotted them, sitting all around the coffee table.

“Oh, you’re all here. Good, I bought way too much food for two anyway.”

None of them answered, taken aback by the evident difference of mood Akaashi was in. A moment ago, they were basically plotting like grandmas drinking tea at a knitting reunion while _he_ was acting all domestic and unbothered by Kuroo and Kenma’s presence.

“What did you bring back?” asked Kenma, so easily following the lead as always.

“Some nabe and mapo dofu and tons of karaages and daifukus. I was craving like a pregnant woman when I got off the train, so it got out of hands.”

“What?! Kaashi you’re pregnant?!” Bokuto was confused.

Everyone laughed.

“No babe, it’s just a saying,” Kuroo explained.

At the mention of the pet name, Akaashi’s face became all serious again.

“Well anyway, you’re all welcome to stay for dinner if you want to.” Bokuto could feel the sudden coldness in his tone.

“We actually thought we could maybe watch a movie all together tonight. What do you think, Keiji?”

Bokuto silently thanked all the deities existing for Kenma Kozume and his unwavering composure.

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed slightly when he answered, “Yeah, why not. There’s this new horror movie I wanted to watch on Prime.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both tensed up immediately, ready to protest, but Kenma shot them a dark look that clearly meant _shut up_.

Bokuto hated horror movies. Well, not really. He hated jump scares. He couldn’t spend an entire horror movie without hiding his face behind a pillow when the music began to be tense and then scream when the monster suddenly appeared on the screen. Kuroo just hated angst in general, which was why they both weren’t great company for horror movies.

And Akaashi knew it perfectly.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, defeated. Kenma was right, they will have to watch what Akaashi wanted in order to not make waves. They didn’t want to cross him, right?

“I’m gonna take a shower. Maybe you could reheat the food and we’ll eat in front of the movie when I’m back?” Akaashi asked nonchalantly.

“Okay no problem babe,” Kenma said, drinking more of his tea.

If Akaashi ticked at the pet name this time, he didn’t let it show. Bokuto and Kuroo watched him disappear into his room then looked at Kenma, one with wide eyes the other with mouth agape. He was smugly smiling at his cup, apparently very proud of himself. Bokuto wasn’t sure of what really happened, but he felt like Akaashi and Kenma definitely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this little KuroKen moment!
> 
> You guessed it next chapter would be a flashback. Can't wait to share with you some hot BokuAka!
> 
> Since then you still can interact with me on Twitter [@Bagarella25](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)


	13. Chapter 13 : To Satisfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> Thank you for being patient! I know you expected this way earlier because I told you it was written, and it was, but I literally can't publish something if I don't get help on editing. That's why I want you all to thank my dear [Luna](https://twitter.com/LunaMoon_28) for her help!!
> 
> I will probably post a second time this chapter as a stand alone... you'll see why in instant I guess! ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

_ Akaashi jumped into the shower. If he knew he got to sleep with Bokuto tonight he would have prepared earlier, and cleaned himself already but oh well, even if it could bring down the mood, Akaashi didn’t want to take the risk that any dirty stuff could happen during his night with Bokuto. _

_ When he arrived in his room, with only a towel around his waist, he found Bokuto laying on the bed in nothing but his briefs -Akaashi’s bottle of lube beside him. Akaashi felt his cheeks warming up. _

_ “I see you found the drawer.” _

_ “I wasn’t sure you kept this kind of stuff in your room.” _

_ Akaashi eyebrow rose up, “Why wouldn’t I?” _

_ Bokuto smiled shyly, “I don’t know you always seem so… perfect. I kind of have a hard time imagining you...well no, I have already imagined you doing stuff, of course, but-” _

_ “Of course?” Akaashi cut him off in his trail. _

_ It was Bokuto’s turn to become red, “Well yes, I mean I sometimes imagined you doing stuff… with me mostly, when I-” _

_ “Ok, ok, got it!” Akaashi didn’t want to hear the rest, at risk of combusting instantly. _

_ Bokuto looked at him with a smirk then said, extending an arm, “Ok, come here.” _

_ Akaashi felt hesitant at first but then crawled into the bed. Bokuto immediately draped himself on top of him. _

_ “Are you okay? Still wanna do it?” _

_ Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s warmth all over him while his two big, golden, piercing eyes were peering into his. His breath caught in his chest. Even after all those years living together Akaashi had never been this close to Bokuto, in such intimacy. It was nerve-racking but also quite intoxicating. _

_ Bokuto had his forearms resting on both sides of Akaashi’s head to get leverage. Their faces were so close, Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s breath rolling over his cheeks in uneven waves. Could it be that he also felt nervous? _

_ “Yes Bokuto.” _

_ Bokuto bent his neck and gave him a peck. It was soft at first, but soon he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss while pressing his crotch to Akaashi’s to show him that his excitement was still very much present. _

_ “You can keep calling me Bokuto-san for now,” he said with a deep voice, “I kind of like it.” _

_ Bokuto bit down Akaashi’s throat. _

_ “A-alright, Bokuto-san.” _

_ In one sweep and large movement Bokuto grabbed the towel resting on his hips and threw it away across the room. He pushed himself back on one hand to eye Akaashi up and down, scanning his body like a lion about to jump on his prey. _

_ “You’re beautiful.” He said before leaning down again and giving him an open mouth kiss. It was sloppy and wet, but Akaashi loved every second of it. Bokuto nudged his knee between his legs;Akaashi tried to gasp at the sensation but his mouth was trapped in Bokuto’s, sealed until he could decide when it ended. To get a grip on reality, despite the stars in his eyes, Akaashi weaved his fingers into Bokuto’s scalp and clutched hard, which pulled a groan out of Bokuto that he felt resonating into the other one’s core. _

_ Bokuto braced his arms under Akaashi’s thin frame, weighing down on him like he didn’t mind trapping him between his body and the bed. When Bokuto rolled his hips, Akaashi tried to arch his back but couldn't get even an inch up. Bokuto parted away just enough to crash his lips on the column of his neck, going down to his chest. Akaashi tried to take advantage of this moment to catch his breath, but instead he moaned as Bokuto licked his nipple. _

_ “ _ Hmm- _ again.” hummed Bokuto. And he sucked at Akaashi’s bud hard. _

_ The sound that escaped from Akaashi’s throat at that moment was lewd and raspy, but it only had the effect to encourage Bokuto even more as his mouth rushed down Akaashi’s abdomen. It sent a shiver through Akaashi’s body and he could swear he felt Bokuto smile against his skin as he must have felt it. _

_ Bokuto put his hands under Akaashi’s knees and pulled them up to make them rest on his shoulders. _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened, but when Bokuto plunged, he didn’t get the sensation he was expecting. Bokuto had grabbed his buttcheeks and pulled them apart to lick directly across his hole. Akaashi made a strange noise echoing into the room, like a yell stretching into a sigh towards the end. His whole body strained under the touch. Bokuto lapped at his twitching entrance again, and Akaashi’s toes curled on Bokuto’s back. _

_ When Bokuto’s tongue pushed past his rim, Akaashi shut his eyes closed, only focusing on the warm and wet sensation. He couldn’t believe Bokuto was currently between his thighs eating him out like he was a cinnamon bun. _

_ Akaashi couldn’t feel his limbs anymore when Bokuto asked him, “Can you give me the lube Kaashi?” _

_ He took a moment to understand what Bokuto told him, and when he did, he had to take a second more to get full control of his arm again. _

_ He grabbed the bottle of lube, Bokuto’s tongue still pushing in and out of his hole, and threw it weakly in Bokuto’s general direction at the end of the bed, missing his head by only a few centimeters. _

_ Bokuto noticed it and leaned back from his meal, “Wow, hey, careful would you? I’m not finished with you yet.” _

_ Akaashi gave him a dazed, acknowledging hum and braced himself when he heard the lube being poured out of the bottle. He felt the cold before anything else, then the only thing he remembered was his voice rising in pitch as something, probably Bokuto’s finger, was brushing against his prostate. Bokuto’s tongue resumed his previous task and joined his finger to open Akaashi’s puckered hole. Akaashi’s dick, which was previously resting half soft on his stomach,precum pooled near his navel, grew harder and harder. _

_ At some point Bokuto added a second finger and started massaging Akaashi’s prostate. Akaashi’s cock twitched at the sweet touch and bounced slightly against his abs. Bokuto lifted his face, pleased by his impact on Akaashi’s hardness. _

_ “Do you like it Kaashi?” Akaashi’s cock throbbed again at the sound of his nickname. Bokuto smiled widely. _

_ “Y-yes - _ ah _ \- Bokuto-san,  _ ah! _ ” _

_ Bokuto nuzzled a grumble against his thigh. Then he opened his mouth and swallowed Akaashi’s whole shaft in one go. While Akaashi was whimpering and writhing from the warm and soft sensation, Bokuto scissored his fingers, stretching his hole nicely. _

_ Bokuto bobbed his head at an exhilarating and slow pace. Akaashi’s hands flew to his head to grasp at what he could instead of drifting into outer space. _

_ Eventually Bokuto let go of the quivering member to say, “I’m sorry, Kaashi, but I think I will have to add another finger because your ass is really tight and I’m afraid I won’t fit. I don’t want to hurt you.” Then he took him again into his mouth. _

_ Akaashi answered with a hum and a weak nod, not really aware of Bokuto’s previous statement. He yelped when Bokuto added a third finger and he clutched harder at his hair. A strange continuous moan rapsed out of his throat, his jaw slacking down to let it escape without restrain. His whole body was trembling, limbs shaking and tears were collecting at the corner of his eyes. _

_ When Bokuto withdrew his hand from his twitching hole, Akaashi made a needy sound he wasn’t really proud of. After giving a long lick to Akaashi’s dick, Bokuto crawled back on top of him and gave him a messy, lube flavored kiss. _

_ He leaned backward to rest on his knees between Akaashi’s legs, “C’mere.” He placed his hands on Akaashi’s sides and flipped him to make him rest on his stomach, then pulled on his hips to lift his butt in the air, his leaking hole on full display. _

_ Bokuto introduced his right thumb into it and grabbed Akaashi’s ass cheek with his palm opening even more his now loose entrance. Akaashi felt a bit of drool and lube dripped along his thigh. Akaashi turned his head to see Bokuto stroking his full erected cock in his left hand. _

_ “Hmm Kaashi, you’re clenching around my thumb,” he licked his lips and Akaashi shivered, “Do you want me to fuck you that much?” _

_ “Y-yes Bokuto-san,” His mouth was talking faster than his brain could think, “Please fuck me hard and make me cry out your name.” He sounded distant, like he wasn’t the one speaking anymore. _

_ Bokuto gasped and shoved his thumb a bit further into Akaashi’s hole making him whine. His face was pressed down into the sheets of the bed, tilted just a bit to get some air, arms resting slightly above him. Bokuto grabbed his hip with his left hand and pulled him higher against his crotch. He lined himself with Akaashi’s hole and started pushing past the rim while withdrawing his thumb. _

_ He pushed ever so slowly and let out another gasp when the tip of his dick got sucked in Akaashi’s warmth. _

_ “Hmm Kaashi,” he whimpered, “you feel so damn good.” _

_ He kept pushing in slowly like he wanted to savour every inch of Akaashi’s walls around his cock. It was torture for Akaashi as his brain was now a wobbly hazy mess and the only think he could think of was  _ more, please more _. _

_ When Bokuto was deep balls into him, crotch against his butt, he collapsed on top of Akaashi, hair tingling his nape. _

_ “Oh my fucking god Akaashi, you’re so soft it’s incredible.” He said in a strained breath. _

_ Akaashi turned his head to try to catch Bokuto’s eye. His voice came out way more teary and desparate than he intended when he said, “Fuck me please, Bokuto-san.” _

_ Bokuto’s hips started moving at the command, knocking the air out of Akaashi’s lungs on the first pound. He felt pleasure gathering quickly in his core; he didn’t even recognize it at first. He felt his moan escaping his lips before he could feel the waves of his orgasm washing over him. He screwed his eyes shut, surprised by the sensation. It was like the earth had shifted beneath him. He was suddenly falling into the milky way among the stars, with no sense of time or space. At this instant his own body only existed for pleasure and peace, like a vessel for feelings, not emotions. _

_ When he opened his eyes again, Bokuto was up straight again and wasn’t moving anymore. He was watching him, waiting for him to come back to his senses. _

_ “You are… Beautiful Kaashi.” He whispered amazed. _

_ Akaashi could feel Bokuto's still very hard presence filling him up. _

_ He swallowed to rehydrate his throat before he said, “Again, Bokuto-san.” _

_ Bokuto’s jaw went slack and his brows rose up, “But-” _

_ “Bokuto-san.” Akaashi cut him off. He wasn’t asking, he was commanding. _

_ Bokuto moved his pelvis tentatively and Akaashi clenched around his warmth with a moan. Bokuto groaned as his hips rolled again and again like he couldn’t control them anymore. The overstimulation made Akaashi’s insides sting. The more Bokuto pounded into him the more pleasure was taking over pain and it was...amazing. Akaashi’s chest was now smearing the cum he just spilled a moment ago, all over the sheets beneath him. Drool was pouring out of his mouth onto the pillows, but he couldn’t close it. _ _ He was moaning and whimpering loudly and he couldn't care less. What he cared about was Bokuto ramming into him relentlessly. _

_ One of Bokuto’s hands, which had been resting on his hip, climbed up to his ass and kneaded into his flesh. _

_ “Kaashi you’re so soft and warm, I’m gonna  _ ah _ -” _

_ “Not yet, Bokuto-sa-  _ aaah _ \- an-  _ nnh _ -” _

_ Akaashi had troubles talking as his head buried itself more and more into the pillows and his pleasure was building up again. His cock was leaking precum under his belly. He could feel the stream of his second climax filling every part of his being, when suddenly he felt a white pain burn on his asscheek.  _

_ Akaashi’s mind barely had time to register the smack and where it came from before Bokuto was smashing his hand back again on his ass. Akaashi cried out Bokuto’s name without even realising it as his eyes shut close and his hands were almost tearing the sheets apart. A low rumble came from behind him and Bokuto’s nasty hand reached to grab his hair so tight tears began to stream from his eyes and wet the fabric he was laying on. His whole body felt like it was sinking into the bed under Bokuto’s weight pinning him down. _

_ “Kaashi!” _

_ Akaashi opened his eyes at Bokuto’s warning, but his second orgasm kicked in. His dried out dick throbbing as it was trying to shoot a load of cum that wasn’t there anymore. _

_ Bokuto cried out in turn as his hips moved erratically. Then in a swift motion he pulled out of Akaashi, fisted his cock and pumped until he came over Akaashi’s hole still widely exposed. His grip on Akaashi’s hair loosened when he fell face forward into Akaashi’s back covered in his own cum with a whimper still trailing from his lips and panting. _

_ Bokuto’s breath was short and wheezy. Akaashi’s body was a mess of fluids and sore muscles. His right asscheek hurt like hell, but he be damed if it wasn’t the best sex he’d ever came from, twice. _

_ They were both trying to catch their breath as Bokuto rolled down from Akaashi’s back. _

_ He eyed the other then said, “I think we’re sleeping in my bed tonight.” _

_ Akaashi slowly opened his eyes while his hips fell to the opposite side of Bokuto. _

_ “Yeah.” He tried to say but instead a wavy high pitched sound came out. _

_ “I’m gonna get water and then we’ll clean you up.” _

__

_ Akaashi tried to nod but he could only close his eyes and open them again as a sign of acknowledgement. _

_ When Bokuto came back, his sport water bottle in hand, Akaashi slowly opened his eyes and tried to push on his arms to sit up, but failed. Bokuto braced his arms under his chest and pulled him up in a sitting position against the headboard. _

_ “Are you alright Kaashi? I mean I didn’t-” _

_ “No it’s fine Bokuto,” he sounded husky, “I just need some water and a warm bath.” _

_ “Oh right!” Bokuto jumped out of the bed, “I’ll take a quick shower then I’ll run the water for a bath.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ Akaashi might just have had sex with Bokuto but he couldn’t help but feel flustured by Bokuto’s kind attention. _

_ When he came back, Akaashi was rehydrated and he could finally move his limbs. They went together to the bathroom. Akaashi stood in the middle of the room for a second waiting for Bokuto to get out, but the latter didn’t give any signs he would let him have some privacy. Akaashi sat on the stool, not without any difficulty, and turned on the water from the showerhead, splashing some water all over himself. _

_ “You’re gonna get wet, Bokuto.” _

_ “It’s ok, I’m still naked,” he kneeled beside him on the floor, “and I really wanna take care of you.” _

_ With a soaped washcloth in hand, he took Akaashi’s left arm and started rubbing smoothly. Akaashi was a bit startled at first, but the touch felt so soft he put the shower head on the wall and let himself be pampered by Bokuto. _

_ When Akaashi stepped into the bathtub, the lick of warm water stung on his sore ass, but it unwinded his stiff muscles. He sighed and closed his eyes as he sunk a little bit more into the water. _

_ “Can I wash your hair?” Bokuto was still kneeling on the floor and he was putting away the shower ustensiles. _

_ “Ah,” Akaashi opened his eyes and looked over to Bokuto, “but I already washed my hair before you came back from training.” _

_ “Then without shampoo, with just water?” Bokuto insisted with a hopeful smile. _

_ Akaashi smiled softly. After all, he could really use a nice head massage right now. _

_ “Alright.” _

  
  
  
  


_ Bokuto’s bed was soft compared to his, but it was very welcome for his spent body. It wasn’t the first time Akkashi slept in Bokuto’s bed, but it wasn’t something that happened a lot either. Bokuto’s mattress was smaller than his and there was a small lump in the middle where Bokuto obviously usually slept. If he was honest, Akaashi didn’t mind it because he knew - having already experienced it - that it meant he would roll back towards Bokuto during the night and he wasn't ready to part from him yet anyway. _

_ As expected Bokuto slid onto the bed behind him and passed his left arm under his neck while the other arm wrapped around his body from above. He then weaved their fingers, hands resting on the bed in front of Akaashi. Bokuto laid a soft kiss on his nape. _

_ Akaashi loved being the little spoon, who doesn’t honestly, but being Bokuto’s little spoon was something everybody had to try once in their life. He hasn’t felt this safe in a long time. _

_ And yet...  _

_ He had to ruin the moment. They had to talk. _

_ “Bokuto?” _

_ “Hmm?” hummed a sleepy Bokuto behind him. _

_ “Do you understand that this was a one time thing?” Akaashi asked with a lower voice than he expected. _

_ The answer didn’t come right away. _

_ “You mean, only the two of us?” _

_ Akaashi could hear the lump in Bokuto’s voice. _

_ “I mean, you’re with Kenma and Kuroo now.” _

_ “Oh, no, I know that,” Bokuto nuzzled into his hair, “but I want to date you, Kaashi, and Kenma and Kuroo want to date you too.” _

_ He kissed into his scalp and Akaashi sighed, some of the tension created by the conversation leaving him at the touch. _

_ “Yeah I know, but we’re not together.” Akaashi wasn’t sure where he wanted this conversation to lead anymore. _

_ “Yeah we’re not together,” Bokuto brought his nose near Akaashi’s ear and breathed in like he was smelling him. Akaashi felt his chest puffing against his back. Then Bokuto sighed loudly in his neck, and kissed the shell of his ear before adding softly, “Yet.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really hope you liked this little BokuAka moment we all deserved!!
> 
> I have two annoncements to make:  
> * If you're a native english speaker and you'd be willing to help me edit the fic please contact me, I'm always in a need of help over here.  
> * I made a twitter private account, [@Bagaspriv](https://twitter.com/Bagaspriv) specialised into smut and porn and I would be glad to see you there to talk about our boys having some fun. (if you're over 18 of course)
> 
> As always you can come scream about Haikyuu on my twitter [@Bagarella25](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)
> 
> See you on the next one!! (◕‿◕✿)


	14. Chapter 14 : All Would Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> It's me again! Sorry for the delay, I was working on other projects!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this sweet chapter!
> 
> Big thanks to [Rosa](https://twitter.com/StarLight359) and [Jon ](https://twitter.com/jonac13) for editing!!

Watching a horror movie with those three was always a wild ride, and as Akaashi predicted, this one wasn’t an exception. Bokuto was hiding behind a cushion during every scene with a bit of tension, chewing on it in between. Meanwhile Kuroo was almost shredding the armrest and squealing every time the monsters were on screen. The movie was very bad, but Akaashi would have enjoyed this very much if he wasn’t still very pissed at Kenma (and the two others, but mainly Kenma) for trying to trap him in an impromptu date night. At some point he gave up on even trying to understand the scenario as he pulled out his phone to start scrolling through social media, just satisfied knowing that at least everyone was living a nightmare.

At a particularly dramatic moment, when one of the characters was falling into a well, Bokuto threw the cushion he was holding to the ceiling and hid his face in his hands with a scream. The couch wasn’t big (fitting the four of them on it already seemed to be a miracle) and having two big scaredy cats crushing him from both sides with all their agitation wasn’t the way he planned to spend his evening.

He was reading an article on how some of the baddest special effects of the movie were created when his phone buzzed with an incoming private message from none other than Kenma, who was sitting at the other end of the couch.

**Kenma** : See what you’re doing to them?

Akaashi answered immediately.

**Akaashi** : I’m not doing anything, you’re the one who suggested a movie night and I really wanted to see this Nicolas Cage movie.

**Kenma** : Yeah right, that’s why you’ve been on your phone for a half a hour already?

**Akaashi** : It’s not my fault if it’s very bad.

**Kenma** : We could still stop it.

**Akaashi** : No, I want to know what happens in the end.

**Kenma** : … I must say, me too now…

Akaashi brought his attention back to the screen. Kenma had only gotten what he deserved, the movie was very bad and very long, but Akaashi wouldn't hesitate to watch it all over again if it meant beating Kenma at his own game.

**Kenma** : Anyway, why are you pissed?

**Akaashi** : I’m not pissed.

**Kenma** : Keiji… Please.

**Akaashi** : Why are you forcing me to have a date with you guys? You can see that nobody is having fun right now.

**Kenma** : I wasn’t forcing anything, I genuinely wanted to spend some time with you and so did Kou and Kuro.

**Akaashi** : But the three of you are in a relationship now, we can’t keep spending time together like we always did.

Kuroo screamed when a purple beam went through a character with a very loud and low horn sound. The one you get nowadays in alien movies, yes, you know the one.

**Akaashi** : Don’t you want to have a proper date with your brand new boyfriend, instead of being here stuck with me and my bad movie taste?

**Kenma** : Precisely, no. I want to have a proper date with Bokuto and Kuroo but I want to spend time with you as well. We all want that. That’s why it could be very easy if you just…

**Akaashi** : … Just what?

**Kenma** : Nothing. Forget it.

Now Akaashi was really pissed and the constant squirming around of Bokuto and Kuroo crushing him with their giant bodies wasn’t helping in calming his nerves at all.

**Akaashi** : You want me to just accept the situation as it is? Just forget the fact that last week it was only you and Kuroo and now it’s you, Kuroo and Bokuto? Just accept that now I will not just have to think about my well being and future but add three more people to the equation and hope everything will magically combine perfectly?

**Kenma** : Please, like you weren't already concerned by our lives fitting together? Otherwise why would you still live with Bokuto after all those years? Why are we living literally two train stops away? Our lives were always linked, Keiji. Whether you accept it or not.

**Akaashi** : Why don’t  _ you _ accept that I don’t want to lose my energy trying to fit into something I know I can’t fit in. I’m not Bokuto, I can’t adapt to everything like a puppy discovering the world. I have a career plan to achieve and loans to pay.

**Kenma** : You know those are just lame excuses, everybody has a career and loans to pay, yet it doesn’t make dating impossible.

**Akaashi** : Three people Kenma, dating three people is not the same as dating one person.

**Kenma** : But you already know us, and we’re already involved in each other's lives, you have almost no effort to make here.

**Akaashi** : This is your point of view. What works for you doesn’t automatically work for everyone.

**Kenma** : Keiji…

Akaashi hated fighting with Kenma. They didn’t argue often, but when they did, the main issue always was that none of them were wrong and they both didn’t want to try to see things from the other’s perspective.

**Kenma** : Alright, can I propose something? I have an idea but I need you to promise me that at least you’ll try. It will respect everything you just said and it will be very convenient for you.

Akaashi looked up to the screen with a sigh. Kuroo shot him an odd look, but if he was about to say something, Akaashi didn’t give him the time to try, and he answered to Kenma.

**Akaashi** : What is it?

**Kenma** : You go on dates with each one of us. Not at the same time, just one by one. It would be like dating one person only here you’ll still date three, just not at the same time. That way it’s exactly like you wanted. Simple and easy. You won’t have to make time for any other person than the one you're dating and I promise no one will interfere with your ongoing date. No surprise movie night dates anymore and we’ll make sure to respect the schedule you give us.

Now Kuroo and Bokuto were crying their eyes out because the dog of the family fighting the aliens was probably dead as he didn’t reappear on the screen before the end.

**Akaashi** : Right.

**Kenma** : Right?

**Akaashi** : But I want you to promise there will be no further pressure afterward, if I don’t like it and want you to leave me alone you’ll have to respect it.

Kenma didn’t answer right away, some seconds passed before Akaashi felt his phone buzz again.

**Kenma** : Deal.

  
  
  
  


“You promised him what?!” Kuroo shouted despite the fact they were in the street in the middle of the night.

They were heading back to their own apartment with Bokuto, as Kenma felt like it was for the best to let Akaashi digest their little discussion from earlier.

“I had no other choice, or he wouldn’t have accepted my proposition.” Kenma explained.

“You know he’s stubborn, after dating us he could totally say he doesn’t like it just to make us leave him alone,” said Kuroo with a low voice, obviously concerned.

But Kenma was not. “He won’t, because he loves us and respects us.” Kenma smirked, “And we’re gonna show him what he’s missing out.”

“But does it mean that if it doesn’t work we will not be allowed to flirt with Kaashi anymore?” Bokuto understood why Kenma made this proposition, but he couldn’t help to feel sad if things had to go back to where they were before.

Kenma sighed, which wasn’t helping to comfort Bokuto’s fears. “It will work. I think.” Kenma was walking between them, holding one of their hands each. It felt oddly natural to Bokuto even if it was a first for them. “It has to.”

“It’s not that stupid,” Kuroo said pensively, which made Kenma glare at him. “I mean, regarding what you said, Akaashi has some trouble to see us as potential partners because he got the impression being in a romantic relationship with three people is too energy demanding for him.” Bokuto always admired how Kuroo was able to intellectualise and summarise everything easily, “So if we show him that we are three individuals he already is comfortable with and that we’re able to be in a relationship with him while he doesn’t have any compromise to make in order to date us, it could work.”

“Oh I see! If we still date him but not at the same time, maybe he will find it easy and at some point would want to see us together and even maybe more…” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows pointedly at the two others.

Kuroo bursted one of his horrible laughs, “Pervert!”

“What?! Like you don’t want to have sex with Kaashi?!” Bokuto grinned widely at him already delighted about what he was about to say, “After all, you’re the only one here who hasn’t had sex with him already, I’m sure you want to know how it is.”

Kenma laughed softly and Bokuto’s heart filled with pride. “We could give you the details if you want...” he said, trying to be serious but failing.

Kuroo squawked, “You two are evil! It’s not nice to hit a man on the ground!”

Kenma and Bokuto laughed even harder. Bokuto let go of Kenma’s hand to come by Kuroo’s side. He threw an arm around his shoulders and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry babe, you still have us anyway.”

That night when they finally went to bed after their long day, Bokuto and Kenma used all their imagination to make it up to Kuroo. And of course it worked.

  
  
  
  


“Bokuto, where are we going?”

“Not telling you! It’s a surprise, but we’re almost there.” Bokuto was rummaging through the big backpack he had brought with him. It seemed on the verge of exploding.

Akaashi looked through the window. They had been on the train for an hour now, it was already very dark outside and the more the time passed the less habitations and infrastructure Akaashi could see on the side of the road.

“At least did you tell the others our destination? Just in case?”

“Kaashi!” Bokuto shouted in the hopefully almost empty wagon, “Have some trust in me please, I’m not bringing you somewhere dangerous!”

“Alright, but did you though?” Akaashi asked again.

Bokuto groaned, “Of course I did.” Akaashi sighed in relief, “I promise it will be awesome! You’ll like it!” Bokuto beamed.

Akaashi turned his face to the window again, “I hope so.” He mumbled with a worried look at the dark surrounding them.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes after. They got out at almost the last station of the line and Akaashi wondered what could be so special about this small town on the outskirts of the city that Bokuto needed absolutely to plan their date here.

“This way! Follow me!”

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and led the way. He was smiling like nothing was strange about walking in the night with almost no light through what looked like a deserted small town. Akaashi followed him nonetheless because there was nothing he could do other than trust him at this moment.

Soon they turned right on a small dirt path surrounded by trees, between two old houses probably empty. The streetlight ended here, the night was clear and they could see where they were setting their feet but Akaashi didn’t like the option of going completely blind on an unknown road.

He cleared his throat, “Bokuto it's a bit dark, I can’t even see 3 meters away.”

Bokuto turned around to look at him, his big golden eyes almost shining in the night.

“Oh yes you’re right! I often forget people don’t have my amazing night vision!” He put down the big backpack he was dragging since they left home, letting go of Akaashi’s hand. He plunged his arm in it and withdrew it, holding a small camping light. “We're almost there I promise Kaashi!”

At least he wasn’t lying, as two minutes after they ended up in a large meadow. It was a smooth slope ending in some scattered woods. Their surroundings were lit up by the moon shining in the clear sky.

“Tada!” Bokuto gestured his arms open, “What do you think?”

Akaashi looked around trying to decipher what it was that Bokuto was trying to show him. The grass seemed smooth although a bit damp, the air wasn’t cold but if they would have stayed here without moving it could start to feel uncomfortable.

“I don’t know Bokuto...”

Bokuto giggled, “Not here idiot.”

Akaashi huffed at the insult, strange as it was for Bokuto to call him this considering it was usually the other way around. His annoyance was quickly forgotten when Bokuto dropped his backpack, came closer to him and grabbed his chin in one hand. Akaashi held his breath anticipating what could happen, then Bokuto gently tilted his head upward.

“Look.” He said, plunging his gaze into Akaashi’s eyes before glancing up toward the sky.

So Akaashi looked up, and the breath trapped in his lungs suddenly escaped through his gaping mouth in a sound of astonishment.

Before his eyes was laying one of the most beautiful pictures nature could ever let him see. The dark clear sky was shimmering with billions of stars dancing through the night.

A few moments passed before Bokuto squeezed his chin to make him come down from his high.

“I’m sorry the trip was so long but we had to get very far from the city if we wanted to be able to see the stars.”

Akaashi stared at him, brows high on his face, “You took me stargazing for our date?”

Bokuto looked at him with a fake sheepish smile, obviously very proud of himself, “Well yeah, Tetsu mentioned how you two often talked about astrophysics when you were in college, so I figured…”

Damn Akaashi was too emotional for this type of thing, that’s why he hated surprises. He looked back at the stars silently, hoping the tears he felt climbing his throat wouldn’t pour out of his eyes.

Bokuto backed away and started rummaging through his backpack; a few moments later when Akaashi looked back at him, he had set up a whole picnic station. He had laid a blanket on the ground with pillows,some cups, and a bottle of something that looked like sake.

Akaashi was impressed by how much thought Bokuto had put into organizing their date. He always was someone very considerate, he often brought home the danishes Akaashi loves from the cute pastry near his gym. Sometimes on the weekend, when Akaashi had a hectic week at work, Bokuto bought some beers and made them dinner and listened to him complaining about his job until they both fell asleep on the couch. And in the morning Akaashi would always wake up in his own bed. He knew it was Bokuto’s doing, the man was just that strong.

He always considered it from a roommate point of view.  _ Alright _ , a roommate-living-with-his-crush point of view, secretly swooning on every kind gesture, but still,  _ this _ was different. It was romantic, so out there, so upfront romantic. They were not playing anymore. This was what he always secretly wanted but was afraid of. And now that it was here, he was scared of how much he liked it.

“Come and lay down with me Kaashi.” Bokuto said, extending a hand to him and tearing him out of his thoughts.

So Akaashi took his hand and laid down on his back. Bokuto joined him and intertwined their fingers.

“I even downloaded an app,” Bokuto dug his phone from his pocket and flicked through the homescreen, “because I don’t know anything about stars.”

He pointed his phone to the sky and when the app opened, they could perfectly see every constellation laying before them. The application was giving the names of each stellar object passing through the sky above them.

Amazed, Akaashi took the phone from Bokuto’s hands to look at it closer. It made Bokuto chuckle softly.

“Apparently I got it just right.”

Akaashi laughed heartfeltly, “Yes you did. This is fantastic!”

They scanned through the sky with the phone to look at different constellations and their histories. At some point the ISS passed through the sky and they followed it, imagining how life could be on a space station, talking about different pros and cons of being an astronaut and even if it was not Bokuto’s main field of expertise he did his best to indulge Akaashi. Akaashi was loving it. He also loved how the entire time Bokuto never let go of his hand.

  
  


At some point he had to let go because Akaashi shivered, reminding them both it would be Autumn soon and the nights were getting colder. He sat up to look for a blanket in his backpack, when the latter’s phone buzzed in Akaashi’s hands. 

It was a text from Kenma, asking if everything was alright between them. Akaashi’s heart winced as he was reminded where all this pazazz came from. He didn’t mention the text to Bokuto but sat up to join him. His date gave him a blanket to wrap himself in before he started opening the bottle of sake. Akaashi set the phone between them, screen facing down.

“Thank you.” He said, taking a glass from Bokuto’s hand. “This date is perfect Bokuto, I’m sure Kenma and Kuroo will be glad to know it’s a success.”

He couldn’t help himself to be a bit sour. This text just rubbed him the wrong way, he felt like a prize to win over and he didn’t like it.

Bokuto’s brows arched up, “But Kenma and Tetsu have nothing to do with this, it’s just me and you here.”

“Yeah but I’m sure you’ll tell them everything that happened,” Akaashi countered back, “and how well you performed tonight.”

Bokuto brought his hand to cover Akaashi laying on the blanket between them.

“You make it sound like I have ulterior motives but,” his voice was uncharacteristically low, “I’m here to spend time with you, not to score some points or whatever.” He chuckled before adding, “But of course if you let me I would totally make out with you!”

Akaashi snorted,  _ damn he loved this man _ . Bokuto resumed.

“It’s weird for me too you know,” he took a sip from his drink, “we never did that kind of stuff before. We never went out on a date. But everytime we watched a movie or went grocery shopping together it was kind of the same for me.” Akaashi was sipping slowly on the sweet alcohol and it was warming up his chest,  _ or was it what Bokuto was saying? _ “I know it’s selfish, I should have asked you on a proper date earlier but, and it’s gonna sound so lame, I was busy you know, with volleyball and figuring out adulthood I guess.” He locked his eyes into Akaashi’s, “And you were, always, there.” Akaashi clearly heard him emphasise each word. “No matter what, you were always by my side.” Bokuto’s eyes flicked to the sky, still shimmering above them. “We didn’t kiss or touch like a couple do but we were living like one, you can’t say otherwise on this, we both know it’s true.”

He looked back at Akaashi with a strange smile on his lips, at least strange for Bokuto, his lips were pursed, his cheekbones were up, but his eyes didn’t crinkle up on their outer corners, it was like watching a sunny sky full of grey clouds. Akaashi was so focused on Bokuto’s eyes -  _ why didn’t they crinkle? _ \- he couldn’t answer.

“But you know it’s the same with Kenma and Kuroo right?” The mention of the names made Akaashi concentrate back onto what Bokuto was saying. He drank another sip of sake to hide his uneasiness. “We don’t  _ live _ with them, but we do everything else with them.” Bokuto seemed have notice the look on Akaashi’s face because he added quickly, “I know, I know, sorry for mentioning them but I’m just saying,” he sighed heavily, “I guess what I’m saying is, I think I am at a part of my life where I can finally let go you know, and experience things, and fully be with the persons I want to be with, and you’re one of them, and I can only hope you also want to be with me.” His eyes finally crinkled up when he added, “Finally.” 

Akaashi didn’t know if it was the alcohol going down his throat, or the stars, or the comforting warmth of the blanket, but he leaned forward and kissed Bokuto on the corner of his left eye. When he leaned back, Bokuto was staring at him, frozen in place. Akaashi eyed him, it was rare for Bokuto to be that still. He chuckled into his glass.

Weirdly enough, what Bokuto said, didn’t upset him or didn’t make him sad. It was… the truth, if he was honest with himself. The four of them always acted like they were in a relationship. It didn’t mean Akaashi was ready for a relationship with three people, but it meant that no matter what would happen next, they would always be here for each other, and it was oddly reassuring. Akaashi always knew that, but Bokuto had to say it, so he could finally see it.

“I take it, you’re not mad at me.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head, “I was scared I upset you when you didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t say anything because you’re right and I’ve got nothing to add.”

Bokuto’s eyes fluttered as he beamed and his heart melted. 

Akaashi knew he was following a dangerous path, he knew he had to protect his feelings. 

But, when Bokuto sheepishly asked if he could kiss him again but on the lips this time, he said yes because he was weak and making out under the stars with his highschool crush always was on his bucket list.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)


End file.
